Bree Scribbles
by JanaeSpecter14
Summary: This is a collection of small stories before and during my previous story: Bree Stilinski. There will be scenes from other's points of view and some things of what happened before Teen Wolf. Just a little holiday present to hold you over until I begin publishing again. New Readers: If you have not read Bree Stilinski I suggest you read that first
1. Merry Christmas Bree Stilinski

**Happy Holidays to all! Since it is the holiday season the first chapter will be the Christmas Eve before Scott was turned into a werewolf and this is also before Bree's break up with Jackson, but don't worry, Derek will make a small appearance. Thank you all for still sticking with me and this story. P.S: If you're someone who just found this story you need to read the original, Bree Stilinski, or none of this is going to make any sense. Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

"Come on, come on, come on." I whispered as I waited at the red light.

"You should have let me drive." Jackson said looking over at me from the passenger seat.

I turned to him. "In my dad's squad car?" He looked at me like he didn't understand why I was freaking out on him. "Yeah, if I know you and I do then you would turn on the lights," He smirked. "And the sirens so we could run any red light we wanted to."

"You're the one who needs a stupid star."

"It's not a stupid star. It's my mother's star, if it's even still there."

"Why are you even getting it? It's Stiles' dumb ass who took it."

I turned to him annoyed. "I hate it when you call Stiles stupid." He rolled his eyes, turning to the window again and I turned back to the light. "I'm getting it because I care the most about it."

"Why?" He asked as the light turned green.

I smiled thinking about it. "Because I don't know a Christmas without that star on the top of our tree." Mom had gotten it for our first Christmas as a family. Back when my Dad was still a deputy. Our first Christmas Eve there was a party at the house and it was just the first of many. Every year after our first Christmas Eve there was a party at our house and every year our star tree topper was what made our tree the best in Beacon Hills.

I pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery and threw the door open. "Bree!" Jackson called. "Wait!"

I didn't want to wait. I knew the graveyard was closed, but I didn't care. I climbed over the gate in my short dress, heels and all to get to her headstone. Jackson was still climbing when I stopped abruptly in front of her headstone. The last time I had been here was when they were putting her in the ground. I didn't want to visit either. The thought that my mother's once warm and loving body was now rotting in the ground was too much. The only thing that was in there now was a skeleton, nothing more of her. The worst part about my return to her grave sight was that the star was no longer resting in the clean grass. "No." I whispered. That was the one thing that made Christmas feel whole since my mom died. I put my face in my hands and began to cry softly. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening. I should have went with Stiles on the anniversary of her death because that's when he put the star there. I could have stopped him. I could have kept the star.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was a man in a leather jacket was a few feet away from me. His hair was the same color as the night and his eyes were as blue as crystals, but even though he was ridiculously hot I ignored it and only paid attention to what was in his hand. "This wouldn't be yours would it?"

"The star." I whispered as I stood up, wiped the tears off of my face and ran to him. "How did you find it?" I asked as I gently took it from his hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Some homeless guy just tired to take it," I looked back up at him; he had a dazzling smile. "I figured it was important to someone."

All my gratitude in the world poured into the stare I gave this guy. I didn't even know his name. "Thank you." 

He shook his head, still giving me a dazzling smile. "It's no problem."

"Thanks guy," I jumped when I noticed Jackson was right behind me. "But I think I can take it from here."

I turned back to the guy and smiled. "Thank you."

"You said that." Jackson whispered in my ear. "Now let's go or we're going to be late." I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was something about him, something different.

"Seriously," I literally couldn't stop staring. "Thank you."

"Let's go." Jackson growled as he pulled my arm back. As we walked back to the gate I kept looking back at him. He was dark and mysterious, but also sweet, caring, but above all, sad. Jackson gave me a boost up and I climbed over the gate, careful not to cause any damage to the star or my body considering it was lacrosse season in a few weeks and I had to cheer again. As Jackson was climbing over I continued to stare at the man. "That was creepy." Jackson commented after he got down.

I turned to him. "He was just helping out."

"Helping out in a creepy fashion."

I rolled my eyes and he took the keys from my red cardigan pocket. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving back."

"Jackson-"

"Just get in the damn car."

I clenched my fists, but did as he said. Jackson and I had been dating since the end of freshman year and we were the it couple as captain of the lacrosse team and co-captain of the cheerleading squad, but there were some things he was keeping from me. I tried not to read his mind because I didn't want to invade his privacy and even when I did it's not like I could just go fishing through his mind to find what I wanted. My powers didn't work that way. I could only see what they were currently thinking. When I got in the car I turned to him. "I love you." Hopefully that would make him stay.

He nodded and then looked to the road as the engine roared to life. "I love you too."

I knew it wasn't sincere so I sat back in the car and we drove away. I looked out the window an now mystery guy was joined by a mystery girl. She also had dark hair and blue eyes. Maybe they were related. They seemed to be arguing over something, but strangely I couldn't hear their throughts. I brushed it off and leaned back in my seat for the rest of the car ride.

We got back to the house just in time for the first guest to get out of their car. It was my dad's deputy Tara and her boyfriend. "Hey Bree." She called.

"Hey Tara." I called quickly as I ran into the house. "Got it." I called once I opened up the door.

"Put it on the tree. Quick." Dad said as he came from the kitchen.

I quickly got the ladder which was nearby from Stiles and I putting the ornaments on the tree earlier. I climbed to the top and just as I put the star on top Tara walked in. "Wow," She commented as I climbed down the ladder and put it to the side. "Your tree always looks amazing."

I smiled at her and Stiles came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Tara, smiled and sped walked to me. "Did you get it?"

I looked up and pointed with a smile. "Look for yourself."

He looked up at the tree and back to me with a smile. Dad walked up to and put his arms around us. "That is one good looking tree."

**Scott:**

Stiles and I had retreated to the back of the room as Bree and all of her other, more popular friends were up front by the tree. Lydia, Bree and Libby were all gossiping as Jackson, Matt and Danny were having a conversation. Jackson's hand slid around Bree's waist and pulled her closer, ripping her out of the conversation she was having with Lydia and Libby then planted a huge kiss on her lips. Lydia bit her lip uncomfortably like she was…jealous? "You're staring again." Stiles said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When Stiles saw my face of shock he began to chuckle. "It's been this way since we were nine." I complained. "She likes me when I don't like her and I like her when she doesn't like me."

"Yeah, and the only people who don't realize it when it's happening is the two of you." Stiles pulled his hot chocolate to his lips, but immediately burnt his tongue and almost dropped the mug on the wood floor.

I turned back to Bree and it looked like she was arguing with Jackson. They had walked a few steps away from the group, but they were all still watching intently. Bree pushed her way past Jackson and began to go towards the stairs, Lydia tried to go after her, but Bree turned around and got in her face, obviously yelling, but it was audible over the other guests at the party. She shook her head at Lydia and began to run up the stairs. I turned to Stiles who was still recovering from his tongue incident and told him I would be right back. When I got up the stairs I found Bree sitting in her room. She had just decorated the room for Christmas with a small tree in the corner with Christmas lights illuminating the room which made the stars she had hung from the ceiling twinkle and the mistletoe hanging right over her bed. She was wiping some tears from her face and I sat down next to her on the bed. She turned her head from me. "Go away." She mumbled.

"Bree," I said cautiously. "I've been your best friend since third grade." She chuckled a little through the sobs. "You tell me everything, come on."

She took a deep breath and played with the tissue in her hands. She looked at me and I noticed her make up was slightly running. "Jackson and Lydia slept together." My mouth dropped. "Yeah." She said when she noticed my expression and then turned to looking straight ahead. "I mean, I knew Jackson was a douche bag, but," She began to laugh again. "I thought he was different." She said mocking herself. She turned back to me. "Just how stupid am I?"

I shook my head. "You're not stupid. You just find the good in people. I mean, Jackson's been at least decent since you started dating him last semester." She laughed again and I smiled at her. "I think you just love a lot." 

She shook her head. "Jackson isn't what gets me the most though, it's Lydia." Lydia and Bree had been best friends for as long as we had and I knew that would be the thing that hurt her the most. "Why would she do this to me?"

I shrugged. I had no idea how the girl world worked. "Jealousy?" I asked slowly if that was even a remote possibility.

She rolled her eyes. "Probably."

I looked around the room. "Why isn't Libby up here talking to you?" She turned to me, looking slightly offended. "Not that I don't love talking to you, but isn't this more of a girl subject?"

She began to massage her temples and then threw herself down on the bed. "No one is going to love me."

I laid myself down next to her and turned my head in her direction. "You're sixteen; you have your entire life to worry about ending up alone with a hundred cats."

"I already have one. I'm on my way there."

"You are _way _too end up alone with a hundred cats." She looked at me. "So are you gonna punch Lydia in the face or what?"

She laughed. "I should." She said sarcastically/

"You would beat her ass."

She smiled at me and then looked up. "Mistletoe." She commented.

My eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

She leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. My heart was pounding. "Mistletoe." She said again. She noticed my face and hit my arm. "Relax McCall, it's bad luck not to kiss when a mistletoe is under you."

My mouth dropped. "Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Nerd." She commented.

"Bitch." I said back.

She smiled at me again. She had the prettiest smile ever. "We should probably get back down there. Stiles is probably freaking out." I nodded and then she grabbed my hand. I looked right into her brown green eyes. "Thanks. You're a really good friend."

She got up and began to walk out the door. "Yeah," I whispered. "Friend."


	2. We're Gonna Be Fine

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I promised myself I would get this updated tonight. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and for those of you who just wanted to confirm, yes it was Derek who saved the star in the last chapter and the mystery girl was Laura. So this isn't really going to be in order it's kind of just going to be whatever I feel like writing, but I'll tell you guys what episode it's from or when it takes place. Since last chapter was more Bree/Scott this will be a Bree/Derek chapter and will take place during season 2, episode Raving. It's what's going through Derek's mind when he's cornered by the Argent's with Boyd. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

**P.S: Should I do a Derek/Bree Christmas? It most likely wouldn't follow the show's story line, but it can if you guys want it to. Let me know what you guys want to see. Review or message me with ideas and suggestions!**

**Derek:**

Bree's hands slipped out of mine, slowly. She began to walk off in that short, blue dress, fitting her like a glove. Her curly chocolate brown hair bounced after her as Erica and Isaac followed. I should have said it. I should have told her. When she got to the entrance of the warehouse she turned around and smiled. _I love you,_ I thought. It was like she heard me because her smile grew wider and then she left. I can't count all the times I whished she could read my mind so she knew my stupid actions the night of the formal weren't how I really felt. Boyd turned to me seeming uncomfortable. "You okay?" He asked slowly.

I nodded and shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about her right now, I had to focus on the Argents. "Let's go."

We began walking in silence for a moment when Boyd turned to me. "How do you know where they're going to-" I put my hand in front of Boyd to stop him from walking. I could hear Chris talking. "Alpha hearing?" Boyd asked.

"Actually, any werewolf can hear it. You'll learn that later." I looked to my left and then turned to Boyd. "This way." Right before we walked up to all the Argents waiting I turned to Boyd. "Don't let them see your fear; they'll use it to their advantage. Just act like you don't care. That's the best way." He nodded. I knew he wanted to care, but right now we couldn't afford to. We couldn't let the Argents get to Jackson. "He wants us there." I mumbled right before we moved to where they were. It wasn't far from the warehouse. I wanted it further. For Bree's sake.

They stood in a group with their guns held low and Chris rolled his eyes when he saw us. "Back off Derek." He said through gritted teeth.

I smiled. "Back off?" I turned to Boyd and he laughed smugly. What a better way to act like I don't care than with some witty banter? I turned back to Chris and he frowned. "That's really all you've got?" I shook my head and shrugged at him. "I've got to be honest Chris, I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter."

Chris smiled which made mine disappear. "Okay then, how about: didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" As if it was a queue all of his minions picked up their guns and aimed them at the two of us.

Boyd's eyes grew wide and he turned to me. "That one sounded pretty good." I blinked a couple of times, turned to him, slightly annoyed, and then looked back to Chris, sucking in a deep breath. Here we go.

They started shooting first causing Boyd and I to find cover behind a nearby dumpster. Boyd went out first, grabbing one of the men's guns and hitting him in the head with it, causing him to fall over. I hoisted myself over the dumpster and went after the nearest one. I jumped in the air, kicking him in the face and flipping over to catch myself. I turned around to find two Argents with a taser aimed at my chest. There was no stopping it and when it hit me the electric current was too much. I winced as the electricity spread through my entire body. I grabbed one of the prongs and then the other one with the opposite hand and pulled them together causing the Argents to slam their heads together and fall unconscious.

Boyd was taking too many shots so I pulled him behind the dumpster again, giving him a chance to heal more before we went out there again. "Where is Derek?" I heard Bree. She wasn't far away. Damn it! Why didn't they all meet in another warehouse with Jackson?

"I think I stopped healing." Boyd whined with his hand on his bleeding abdomen.

I turned to him. There was no way he could take another bullet. "The bullets are laced with wolf's bane." I breathed. I needed Boyd, but I couldn't have him here. "You need to go." He turned to me. "Take the car."

He shook his head rapidly. "What about you?"

"I have to find Bree and Scott." I turned to him and gave him a comforting look. "Go." He sat there for another minute as I turned to my side to see how many Argents were left. "Go." I told him slightly louder.

He ran off and I leaned my head against the dumpster. "You know Derek," Chris began. "It doesn't have to be like this. You just have to hand over Jackson and you're home free." I scoffed knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it. "Bree may be one of Allison's friends, but I will hurt her if necessary." I had to chew the inside of my cheek to keep myself from running out and killing him. "And if Gerard has to he won't care that she's Allison's friend or that she's a teenager with her whole life ahead of her and he'll hurt her. He'll hurt her worse than I ever would."

I was about to do it. I was going to climb over that dumpster and slaughter him for even thinking about hurting her, but a scream took me out of my thoughts. Bree's scream. "Bree." I whispered. I didn't have time to get back at Chris. I jumped over the dumpster, knocked him down and kicked his gun across from him and began running.

When I got to the warehouse I looked around for Bree frantically, but the closest thing I got was Stiles. "Hey." He answered when he saw me.

"Where's Bree?"

"Uh," He began nervously. I turned to him with my eyes growing wide. If something happened to Bree I was going to kill something. "We kind of lost Jackson inside." Please don't be scratched. Bree, please don't be bitten. "But it's-"

The door opened and I turned to see Bree, Erica and Isaac walk out from the warehouse. I let out a sigh of relief. "Derek," She called. She tried to go near me and so did I, but we were both stopped. We looked down and there was a layer of mountain ash keeping us away from each other.

We looked up at each other again at the same time and then turned to Stiles who was cheering and practically dancing with joy. "Oh my god! It's working!" He pumped his fists in the air and then looked to me. "I did something!"

"Alpha, beta, but what are you Scott." I heard Victoria Argent began to say. "An omega."

There was something off. I could feel it, something was happening. "So I just can't get to my boyfriend?" Bree complained.

"Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack?" Her voice sounded again. "I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf."

Stiles made an exaggerated gesture to the mountain ash as I continued to look around. "You should be proud of me!"

"I'm not alone." I heard Scott mumble. There was a howl and I could find him. He was dying.

"Scott." I whispered.

"What?" Bree and Stiles asked at the same time with the same sense of urgency.

I shook my head. There was no time to explain. "Break it."

"What?!" Stiles screamed, looking back and forth from the mountain ash and me. "No way!"

"Scott's dying!" I screamed at him.

Bree's eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

I turned to him, about to stutter and explanation, but there was no time. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!"

Stiles growled, leaned down and made a small break in the mountain ash barrier. Bree and I ran as fast as we could to the warehouse that Scott was in and the second when we got in there I was hit immediately with the strong scent of wolfs bane. I stumbled a little and Bree had to hold me upright. "Derek," She began cautiously.

Then there was a white hot pain on my back in between my shoulder blades. I groaned and then saw Bree's pink light. Victoria was pushed against the wall with the knife used to stab my back still in her hand, but she got back up and was going straight for Bree. I was in full defense mode after that. I grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and knocked it out of her hands. I pushed her up against the wall, but she pushed me back against it. There was nothing else I could do so I grew out my fangs and sunk my teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and then pushed me down. I could feel something under me and I knew it was Bree. I got off of her as fast as I could, not wanting to hurt her. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Fine." She answered. I looked up and Victoria was no longer there. "Derek," I heard Bree call. When I looked over she was trying to pull Scott out of the room, but she wasn't strong enough. "We _have_ to get him out of here."

I moved to her quickly and took Scott from her grip, throwing him over my shoulder and grabbed her hand. "Come on." I mumbled as we ran.

I kept an eye out for Victoria. She could be anywhere and she would be capable of killing Bree. She was like Gerard in a way. She would do anything to get what she wanted and didn't care about the lives she destroyed.

"Stiles' Jeep." Bree called. When I looked she was staring at her phone and began pulling me towards the parking lot. When we got to Stiles Jeep he helped us get Scott in and Bree climbed into the back along with him as I got into the passenger's seat and Stiles in the driver's. "Go." Bree called out.

Stiles began to pull out of the parking lot and once we were on the road he looked to the back. "Where are we going?" I turned to Bree and she gave me a nervous look. We both had no idea. "You don't know where we're going?!" Stiles screamed at us.

"Deaton!" She yelled as if that was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"That's perfect." I said turned to Stiles. "Deaton." I confirmed.

"Hold on." He made a sharp turn and we all leaned to the left along with the car. I looked to the back and Bree was rubbing Scott's head watching him with panicked eyes. "Is he okay?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice as he looked at them through the rearview mirror.

Bree threw her hands in the air. "He's alive. That's all I know."

We got to Deaton's shortly after and we all helped him out. We had caught Deaton right as he was leaving and he worked on him quickly and expertly and when he was done I thanked him. Bree had her head on my shoulder and she was gripping Stiles's hand. I knew that she knew I bit Victoria and that Victoria would become a werewolf or die from the bite. This was going to be trouble for all of us because either way she was going to die and the Argents would want blood.

**Bree:**

After Deaton had worked on Scott, Stiles pulled me into the hall to "discuss a serious matter" without telling anyone (including me) what it was about. "Stiles," I began to complain. "Can you just be clear for once in your life? Is it really that hard? You always do this to me. I should just-"

"Dad got fired."

For the first time in my life I was quiet. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Maybe I heard him wrong. It couldn't be true. "What?" I asked in a small voice.

He took a deep breath. "Dad got fired because of me." I turned my head waiting for more elaboration. "They said that the kids-" He stopped himself.

"We got him fired." I said feeling tears starting to come to my eyes.

"No."

"Yes we did!"

"You didn't do anything!"

"I'm just as responsible as you are for all the crap we did." Stiles was quiet. "What do we do?" I whispered as I looked down and began twirling my necklace.

Stiles shook his head and I looked back to him. "I don't know B." He looked down and shook his head again. "I don't know."

I put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me again. I was always the rock of the family, ever since Mom died and I needed to be that rock now for Stiles. "We're gonna get through this." He nodded. "Because we can get through anything." He nodded again and I smiled remembering something I kept telling Stiles when we were going through Mom's death and Dad's drinking. "Because no matter what happens we're gonna be fine." He smiled, getting my reference. "We're gonna be fine." I repeated. He nodded again and I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. On the inside I was freaking out. I don't think I ever believed myself when I told Stiles we were going to be fine, but Stiles believed it and that was all I needed. "We're gonna be fine."


	3. Because it's Christmas

**A/N: This will be another Christmas chapter because I'm just so excited about Christmas and my choir's Christmas concert is tomorrow and I can hardly contain my Christmas spirit! So this chapter is going to be very short, but I am a hopeless romantic and I love gooey love scenes to death, if you haven't already noticed. Anyways, I need to know what you guys want to see in here because it would be very helpful to me as the author and would benefit you guys so remember to review or message me what you guys want to see. Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Scott and I were snuggled up on my bed, watching Christmas movie, after Christmas movie. We wouldn't be spending Christmas together so we were spending all of Christmas Eve together. Stiles and Dad were already at Grandma and Grandpa's and I was going there first thing tomorrow morning. Grandma scolded Dad when she found out he was letting "a pretty girl like me stay home alone." What does that even mean? Does she think I'm gonna get murdered? Does she think I'm gonna have sex? The sex was a yes, but the murder, probably not. Knowing my life though a night in can turn into a struggle for life in two point five seconds. Scott was rubbing my shoulder gently when the doorbell rang. "Pause it." I told Scott. He picked up the remote, hit the button and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back."

I hurried out the room which had its usual Christmas decorations I put up every year. I hummed We Need a Little Christmas as I skipped down the stairs and went to the door. When the door opened Derek was standing on my porch. We had seen each other a few times since he got back, but we had never been alone together. I didn't know what to say to him. I could have sworn I was over him, but those blue eyes made me weak at the knees and his midnight hair made my heart pound like a drum line. He had white poster boards in one of his hands and in the other was a grey stereo. "Who is it?" I heard Scott ask from upstairs. I looked at Derek confused and slightly panicked about to ask what the hell was going on when he put a finger to his mouth and then to his ear while looking up signaling that Scott would hear. I nodded and he flipped the poster boards around. The first one read in big black letters: _Say its carol singers._

I smiled a little realizing what he was doing. I looked to the stairs behind me. "It's carol singers." I called to him.

Derek put the stereo on the porch, pressing play and Silent Night began playing from it. I looked up at him with a slight smile on my face as he flipped over his first card.

_With any luck, by next year_

_I'll be going out with one of these girls_

The next card had pictures of super models. Adam Levine's girlfriend was up there, then Heidi Klum and then the girl who was on the last Transformers. I laughed a little and he looked up at me with the smile he only had when I laughed.

_But for now let me say_

_Without hope, or agenda_

_Because it's Christmas-_

_(And on Christmas you tell the truth)_

I waited in anticipation for the next card. He could follow the movie or he could totally turn it around and tell me that he hated me for breaking his heart. As the card flipped over I bit my lip nervously.

_To me, you are perfect_

I looked right at his face and all of the love I suppressed came bubbling back to the surface because I knew I would never be able to get over Derek Hale. Ever.

_And my wasted heart will always love you_

I looked up at him again, feeling tears beginning to come of my eyes because I knew I would always love him.

_Even after you look like this-_

I smiled, knowing what was going to be on the next card. He flipped the card revealing a mummified body that made me laugh even harder than the pictures of the supermodels. He smiled even brighter when he looked at me and flipped to the last card.

_Merry Christmas_

I gave him a loving glance and he put his cards down, giving me a thumbs up. My smile grew wider and brighter. Scott would never do anything like this for me, not like Derek would. Scott probably didn't even remember that this was from my favorite Christmas movie, Love Actually. Derek picked up his stereo, ripping me out of my thoughts and began to walk over to his car that was parked across the street. I thought about what to do next and what I decided on was to follow the script. I ran over to him as he got to the edge of my yard, turned him around and kissed him. Again, it was like physics. We fit together perfectly and he sent butterflies throughout my whole body making me feel warm. When I pulled away he stared at me in wonderment like he couldn't believe I was real. "Merry Christmas." I whispered.

"Bree-" He began.

I nodded because I knew he felt the same thing I did when we kissed. The love he felt was something you couldn't make up. "I know."

In that moment we accepted that there was no Derek and Bree, but we still loved each other. I walked back slowly and went into the house. I leaned against the door, taking in what just happened and took a deep breath before going back upstairs to Scott. When I got up there he smiled at me and I smiled back. Scott and I would never be as passionate and loving as Derek and I. "Love Actually just came on. Don't you like this movie?"

I nodded and climbed into the bed. Scott and I weren't as serious as Derek, but that's what I wanted. "It's my favorite Christmas movie."

He put his arm around me and smiled as I snuggled into him. Scott and I love each other in a different way and I liked it that way, but I love the way Derek loves me. "I didn't know that."

_Derek does._

**Derek:**

"I know." She said simply and I nodded. I knew she was with Scott, but I had to see her alone and give her my Christmas present. A present that would mean more to her than a three hundred dollar bracelet or a framed picture ever would.

She slowly backed away and walked into the house. I smiled once she was gone because in that moment she had told me she loved me. I turned back around and walked to my car feeling better about the Bree situation because I could feel the two of us growing together again. It would be slow, but worth the wait.


	4. Bad Dad?

**Sheriff Stilinski:**

There was a long line of parents by the time I had found Coach Finstock's classroom and I sighed looking at them all. "Oh crap." I mumbled as I got into the line. I knew I should have gotten there earlier. My talk with Deaton took longer than expected and now I wasn't only the single dad in his sheriff's uniform with twins, I was the late single dad in his sheriff's uniform with twins. With both Bree and Stiles our meeting would take longer, but the other parents conferences seemed to be short, but knowing Stiles and Bree it wouldn't be that way with them.

There would probably be notes about how they talk to each other too much. About how Stiles is being a smart ass in class. About how Bree doesn't give a chance for him to finish his sentence. I had heard it all before. I looked around at all the other couples talking, clinging to each others arms waiting to talk to their child's teachers and I looked down, pretending to be interesting in my phone. I knew Stiles and Bree didn't mind. They had grown use to it, but I still felt bad that they no longer have a mom. With Bree especially. She needs a mom to talk about girl stuff. Melissa had helped out tremendously after Claudia's death with Bree. She had become somewhat of a mother figure to her.

The set of parents that were before me walked out of Coach Finstock's room and he called, "Next!" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to hear about my children and walked in. His room was kept dark with only the blinds open for the moonlight and a small desk lamp. I sat down in the chair across from the desk and he looked up at me. "Sheriff Stilinski!" He said excitedly. I smiled at him. Everyone knew me. It was a small town and I was the sheriff. "Stilinski." He mumbled to himself while looking through his files. "Stilinski, Stilinski-" I raised my eyebrow. Does he really not know who my kids are?

He studied the two folders he picked up and looked clueless. "Stiles and Bree." I offered to him.

"Right," He said looking up at me. "Stiles, I thought his last name is Stiles."

"His last name is Stilinski." I said getting slightly annoyed with him. This was the man who was teaching my children?

He leaned closer to me. His black hair was insane. He had bright blue eyes and an oval shaped head. "Wait, you named your kid Stiles Stilinski?"

"No," I sighed. I can't even count all the times I had been asked this question. "That's just what he likes to be called."

"Well I like to be called cupcake." I raised my eyebrow again. That was a new one. "So how are Stiles and Bree related?" My mouth dropped. Was he for real? "Cousins?"

"They're twins." I said my voice growing slightly higher in annoyance.

"Wow," He said drawing out the O's. "She is way too popular for that." I sighed. I think my children's behavior might be better than the teacher's. "What is his first name?" I took a deep breath and pointed at the file sitting on his desk. "Wow, that's a form of child abuse." He mumbled. I blinked a couple of times. Yeah, my children's behavior would be better than their teachers. He picked up the folder and moved it closer to his face. "I don't even know how to pronounce that."

"It was his mother's father's name." I explained quickly.

"Wow." He said as he drew out the O's yet again. "You must really love your wife."

"Yeah," I said looking down at my wedding ring. "I did." I looked back up at him with a smile and he retreated into himself a little.

"Well this became incredibly awkward."

I leaned forward. "Hey, why don't we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?"

He smiled while pointing his pen at me. "I like your thinking." He picked up Stiles's folder first and looked through it. "So Stiles, great kid, _zero_ ability to focus. Super smart, never takes advantage of his talents-"

"What do you mean?" Stiles mentioned some possible behavioral issues, but this is the first I have ever heard of him not "taking advantage of his talents," whatever that meant.

"Well for his final question on his midterm exam he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision."

I didn't know what to say to that. "Well," I had to at least make his case. "It does have historical significance right?"

I watched him hopefully. "I teach economics." He said blandly.

I sighed. Of course he taught economics. "Oh crap."

"Now Bree on the other hand," Hopefully she would bring some good news. "Wicked smart." Oh thank god. "Sometimes I think she could teach the class better than I can." Why doesn't surprise me? "I feel like she knows what I'm going to say before I say it." He began to chuckle. "Almost like she can read minds."

I smiled. "Yeah, she does that to people." I couldn't count all the times she knew what I was going to say before I said it. Her and her mother both.

"But lately," Oh great. "Bree just seems," He paused thinking of the right word to use. "Distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"She's just not herself lately." He began to think. "Something else is occupying her thoughts instead of her school work. Almost like," He began to laugh again. "Like there's a boy involved."

"A boy?" Bree had lots of boyfriends. She was a pretty girl, I wasn't surprised, but she had never let a boy get in the way of her school work before. "Do you know who?"

He shrugged. "I'm not supposed to get involved in the students personal lives, but word is she just broke up with that Matt kid."

"I knew that." I said getting annoyed. I wanted to know more about this possible boy. "Has she said anything to her brother about it? Or Scott McCall? That's her best friend."

He shook his head. "Sorry. That's all I've heard in the Bree department." I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "I can keep you posted though if anything pops up."

I turned to him. Maybe I did like this teacher. "That would be excellent." We exchanged information and I walked out.

I did kind of feel bad because I was practically spying on my daughter, but she was acting strange lately. Stranger than usual. Stiles too. Did this make me a bad dad? I looked at my phone as I exited the school debating on whether I should delete the Coach's number or not. "Allison," I looked over at where the angry voice was coming from. It must have been Allison's father. I had only met Allison a couple of times. She was slowly becoming Bree's replacement for Lydia, but apparently Lydia and Bree were talking again. Allison is a sweet girl from what I've seen of her. "You answer your phone now or your punishment will reach biblical proportions."

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I headed towards my car. At least I wasn't that kind of dad. I opened the door to my squad car and was about to step in when there was screaming and everyone was running around frantically. I heard some sort of growling. This must be the animal that has been killing people. I quickly pulled the gun out of the car and went to where I had heard the growling. "Everybody back!" I yelled.

Suddenly there was the feeling of something running into me and with the rush of immediate pain I fell to the ground. Someone else screamed and then there was a gunshot. "Are you okay?" I heard someone next to me ask.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and looked to what was a couple feet away from me. There was a dead mountain lion and the one standing in front of it with a gun was Allison's father. Maybe all the animal killings would finally be over, but everything inside of me was telling me that this was just the beginning.

**Bree:**

I pushed the door to the Camaro open and ran into the hospital. I began wiping tears from my eyes as I pulled out my phone trying to find the room number. All I knew was the text Stiles had sent me. I felt my hands shaking and my heart had fallen all the way to my toes. This couldn't be happening. I finally found the room number and knocked loudly and impatiently. Stiles answered it and before he could say anything I pushed him out of the way. I moved right to the hospital bed to see Dad lying there. "Hey kiddo."

I let out a relieved sigh and ran to him. "Daddy!" I hugged him as tight as I could around his neck and he laughed as he pat my back. I pulled away from him and wiped more tears off of my face. "Stiles said you were hit by a car."

"Stiles!" He scolded.

I turned to him and he threw his hands in the air. "You were!"

"Bumped," Dad corrected as I turned back to him. "I was bumped by a car. They actually said that after an hour I can go home."

I turned back to Stiles. "I'll kill you later." And then I turned to Dad. "I'm just glad you're okay." I moved to hug him again and he hugged me even tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too doll." I could stay like that with him forever. He's my only parent left and I love him unconditionally. That's why I knew I had to protect him from all this werewolf crap. Whatever it took, I was going to protect him.


	5. Debatable

**A/N: So this is one of Derek and Bree's days from their summer in Santa Monica. I promise that the next chapter will be a Scott and Bree one because I feel like most of these chapters have been Derek and Bree. Anyway I want to give a huge thank you to roxstarchic0263 for being the best reviewer ever! Let me know what you guys want to see. If you want more Derek and Bree or Scott and Bree or more Sheriff Stilinski stuff or maybe some Claudia stuff, it would really help. Enjoy!**

**Derek:**

I was still debating on what I wanted to do. I had been inside this jewelry store at least seven times. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked inside. I removed my Ray Ban sunglasses Bree had bought me the other day after I broke them from an insane game of beach football with her. "Derek!" The older man said excitedly when he saw me. He had a small white beard and short white hair with a little bit of a gut, but you knew by the look on his face that he was a nice man. I smiled at him and shook his hand over the glass case he was standing behind. I was on a first name basis with the man who owned the jewelry store which was a little pathetic.

"Hey Hershel."

"Still can't decide?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes at me. "We actually got some new rings today." He moved to the back of the shop and I looked around. There was another guy across the shop who seemed to also be shopping for that special ring. He had the same look on his face when I first came in here: scared and like he had no clue what he was doing. "Here." I turned around quickly to Hershel. "Your Bree is a size five right?"

"Yes sir." I had to steal one of her rings while she was shopping and bring it in so someone could figure out her ring size. That's how I met Hershel.

He picked up one of the rings and looked up at me. "Now you said money's not a problem right?" I nodded. I still got social security checks from my dead family members so purchasing the ring wasn't the problem, but asking the question was. "The way you described Bree's style I think this would look nice with her." He showed me a gorgeous sterling silver ring. It had a thin band and on top of the band was three small diamonds on each side leading up to the medium sized diamond. It was Bree. Everything about it screamed her. Very classic and simple, but not too simple. "I know that look." I looked up at Hershel and he was smiling at me. "I think we've found your ring."

I sighed. "It's gorgeous." 

"But?" He knew there was something else.

"I'm not sure I want to ask her to marry me."

He looked at me knowingly. "Yes you do, you just don't know when you want to ask her." Yeah, that was pretty much it. I never thought I would get to the point when I was considering to ask a sixteen year old to marry me. She was so much than just a sixteen year old though. She was _the_ one. Obviously if I asked her we weren't going to be married right away, I mean she is still in high school, but I knew I wanted to marry her, someday. "I'll tell you what," Hershel said as he leaned against the glass case and pulled me out of my thoughts. "You take that and if you ask her the next time you come back you pay for it if you don't the next time you come back you give it right back."

I had to blink a couple of times at that proposal. "You just expect me to come back?"

He laughed. "I have a feeling about you Derek and I don't think you have it in you to steal a ring from me. You've grown to like me too much." I smiled at him. He was right. I could never steal from Hershel. He was just too kind. "So do we have a deal?"

I sighed and looked up at him with a smile. My phone began to ring and I looked up at him. "Excuse me." He nodded and I slid my finger across the screen which got rid of the picture I had set for Bree's caller ID. "Hey." 

"Hey." She said excitedly. "Where are you?"

"Uh," I looked up at Hershel. "Wherever you want me to be in the next five minutes."

"Okay James Bond," I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "Meet me at that Chinese place we really like in ten for lunch?" 

"I'll be there."

"Great, you can see my new hairstyle."

"I thought you were just going in for a trim."

"I changed my mind. Did you really think I was just getting a trim for three hours?"

"Well with the way you take three hours to get ready-"

"Shut up."

I smiled. "I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon; I love you Derek."

"I love you B." I hung up and turned to Hershel who was smiling at me. "Yes," I sighed. "We do have a deal."

He packed up the engagement ring in a velvety black box and I made my way to the Chinese restaurant. When I got there I looked all around for Bree, but couldn't find her. Suddenly two hands went over my eyes and I smiled. "Guess who?" She whispered seductively.

"A soon to be violated brunette."

"Hm," She took her hands off my eyes. "Guess again." I turned around and it was Bree, but her chocolate brown hair was replaced with pale blonde color. "What do you think?"

"Wow," I picked up a strand and studied it. "It looks perfect on you." I looked back at her and she pulled me in by my face and kissed me.

When she pulled away I studied her and I was more convinced that I wanted to marry her someday. "Let's eat."

We had a nice lunch and at the end of it we split up and I gave her my credit card, telling her to buy something nice tonight because we were having a nice dinner on the beach that I had scheduled and canceled about five times. I had never been this nervous. She had showed up at nine, her new blonde hair, curled and falling down her shoulders and to match it she had on a gold colored dress. I stood up in my new tuxedo I had bought the other day and pushed her into her chair. "Wow," She said as I moved to my seat. "This is fancy."

"And it took very long to plan."

She smiled at me right when the waiter I had hired from some random restaurant came up and filled her small glass with champagne. She turned to me as she took a sip. "Champagne?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

She studied me a little confused. "Our entire summer we had been simple so what changed?"

I smiled at her. "You are not a simple girl. Why should our last night be simple?" She smiled brightly and I grabbed her hand across the table. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Debatable." She laughed and I felt the ring burning a hole in my pocket as we ate our dinner. "Bree," I called as she had finished and the waiter had taken away her plate. She looked up at me expectantly and I froze.

I had no idea what I wanted. If I was going to propose to her I didn't want everyone to think she was pregnant and I didn't want it to be a secret. I had no idea how the Sheriff was going to react or her friends. They could try to talk her out of it or they could support her. "Derek?"

I looked back up at her and she looked confused. "What?"

"You called my name and then you just sat there looking down at the table cloth for two minutes."

I smiled at her and took my hand out of my pocket without the ring in my hands. "I was just going to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

She smiled at me and moved her chair over to my side. "I think it is about time we send that waiter home." She said as one or her hands wrapped around my neck and the other stroked my thigh. I looked up at the waiter and pulled out a wad of cash I promised him and he walked away leaving us alone with our candle lit table.

"Come here." I said as I stood up and helped her up with me. I picked her up by the waist and we began to kiss.

I slowly brought her to the sand and I was now on top of her, taking in her unchanging scent of lavender and citrus. "Derek stop." She said breathlessly once we pulled away. "We don't even have a condom."

I smiled at her. Yes, I wanted us to be safe, but in the heat of the moment, what could one night without a condom hurt? "One time without a condom won't kill us."

She smiled. "Fine, but when I have a little werewolf baby-"

"Or fairy." 

"Or fairy." She corrected. "Then I'm kicking your little werewolf ass."

I pushed my face to hers with a wide smile. "Can't wait." I began to kiss her again and she we slowly removed our clothes, taking our sweet time to explore each other yet again.

After we were done we held each other in the nice cool sand and eventually put on our clothes and went back to our room to share the same passion we shared on the beach again. After we were done we were lying in bed just staring into each other's eyes as the time was nearing midnight. She was stroking my face with her thumb and we were both lying on our sides. "We should probably get some sleep." She whispered. "If we're going to take a car drive back to Beacon Hills."

"We don't have to."

"I go back to school the day after we get back Derek."

I gave her a slight smile. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"So do I."

I was obsessed with our late night talks. It was like every emotion, every subject was completely on the table. We could talk about anything. We got a lot of talking about our moms in and sometimes she even squeezed some stuff about my dad out of me. "Bree,"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered marriage?" 

She smiled and propped her head up with her free hand. "I'm a girl. Of course I've considered it."

"I'm not talking about a wedding. I'm talking about marriage. Sacrificing everything for each other, compromise all of that marital crap."

She laughed and then looked back to my eyes. "Yes."

I hesitated before I asked, "Do you wanna marry me?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

I put my hand on her hip and rubbed her. "I wanna marry you one day."

She moved my head back to her. "And one day maybe we will."

I couldn't believe how much I loved her. I had never felt like this about anyone. Not Paige, not Kate. No one. "I love you so much."

She shook her head. "I love you more."

I smiled at her and moved closer to her as she snaked her arms around my neck. "Debatable." I kissed her nose and she moved one of her hands to my head to pet scratch me, something I loved.

"I love you and I don't want us to die in a car crash from sleep deprivation tomorrow." I laughed and kissed her cheek. "So please go to sleep."

"I'll sleep better with you right here." I said as I pulled her even closer to me. She pulled me into a hug. "I love you." I whispered right before we fell asleep in that sweet embrace.

The next morning I got up before her and went straight to the jewelry store. When I opened the door I walked immediately to where Hershel was polishing some of the new rings. "You better be here with money." He said without looking up at me.

"Actually," I said as I put the box down right in front of him and he looked up at me shocked. "I'm here with the ring."

He leaned back in his seat like he was taking it all in. "What changed your mind?"

"It's too soon." I looked down at the rings he was cleaning and smiled to myself. "One day maybe we will." I repeated Bree's words from last night.

"I haven't even met Bree," His words tore me out of my thoughts and I looked back to him. "But I know by the way you talk about her that what the two of you have is true love." I smiled to him. "That's why I'm letting you keep the ring."

My eyes grew wide and I leaned in and whispered, "That's a thousand dollar ring."

"Look around," I looked around at the shop, it was packed and it was still early in the morning. "I have one of the most successful jewelry stores in California. I have celebrities coming here to get rings." I turned back to him. "I can live if that ring is not paid for." I didn't want to just take the thing. "Consider it an early wedding present."

"Hershel,"

"If you don't take that ring I'm just going to put it in the back and it's going to stay there. It will never see the light of the day again." I gave him an annoyed look. He was way too kind. "A ring that beautiful needs to be on the hand of a beautiful woman."

I sighed. There was no way I could tell this man no. He wasn't going to let me. "Fine."

Hershel smiled at me and gestured to the door. "Now get out of here. Don't you have a girl to get home?"

"I do."

He came from around the case and moved towards me. We hugged quickly and he pat my back. "Take care Derek." He told me as he let go of each other and moved to a handshake.

"You too." I smiled at him one last time and grabbed the ring off the table leaving. I had no idea what I was going to do with the ring so I got a dog tag chain at a nearby store, removed what was originally on it and put the ring on the chain. I was only going to wear it when Bree wasn't around. I didn't want her to see the ring because when she got it I wanted it to be a surprise. It was going to find its way to Bree's left ring finger someday, but not today. I didn't know if it was going to be the moment she turns eighteen or seven years from now when she's twenty four, but we were each other's future and nothing could change that.


	6. It Was a Boy

**A/N: This chapter is really short so I'm going to be posting another Bree/Scott chapter today and if not today then early tomorrow. This takes place after Derek tells Bree about his affair with Jennifer and she goes to Scott's house to talk to someone after she finds something very interesting in her grimoire (spell book).**

**P.S: Should I write a songfic in here? I've never written one before and I was listening to this one song that makes me thing of Scott and Bree. Let me know if that's something you would like to see. Enjoy!**

**Scott:**

I was sitting at my desk working on my math homework when I heard a knock at my window. I jumped from fear towards the window and saw that Bree was sitting outside of it. I took a deep breath, moved to open the window so she could climb in. "You scared the hell out of me." I breathed. She climbed onto my bed and then pulled her knees to her chest as I closed the window. When I looked back to her she was staring into space. Something was really wrong. I sat in front of her and she finally looked up at me. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "Something happened." I looked to her worried. "And you're the only person I want to talk to."

I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "You can tell me anything." She began to breathe heavily and then she started to cry. It was tearing me apart to see her cry. "Hey." I moved next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she fell into my chest. "If you want to just sit here and cry you can." Sobs began to tear through her body so I held onto her tighter. "It'll be okay." I said trying to comfort her. She was shaking and gripping onto my arms like she was afraid to let go. "Bree," I sighed. I hated to see her like this. "You're too pretty to cry this hard."

"Every time." She cried out. I kept petting her back waiting for an explanation. She pulled away from me and I saw that her make up was running down her cheek. "Everyone cheats on me."

My eyes grew wide. "Did Derek," I trailed off as she nodded and the sobs took over her body again. "Bree." I pulled her to me and she gripped my arms with the same urgency she had before. "Does he know about the baby?"

She nodded. "I told him after," She began gasping from the tears and then pulled away from me again. "I told him after he told me he cheated on me."

I grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb while we both looked down at our hands. Her hand was so warm. "Who was it?"

"Ms. Blake." She whispered. I looked back to her face and she slowly looked back to me. "Our English teacher." She chuckled. "Our English teacher slept with my boyfriend."

I had suddenly felt all this anger at both Derek and Ms. Blake. They hurt Bree. They made her cry. They made one of the strongest people I know break down. "Does she know what he is?"

She shrugged with a bland look on her face. "I don't want to feel it anymore." I began to worry about her even more. She was talking like she was in the lowest low imaginable. "I don't want to feel this bad anymore."

I gripped her hands even tighter. Her hands had to have been hurting, but she didn't even blink. "You're not thinking about hurting yourself are you?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking about something even better." I was completely confused as she moved to the window and pulled her grimoire from my roof and laid it on the bed. "There's a potion in here that can take away someone's feelings." I looked at her like she was insane, but a smile had just appeared on her face. "I don't have to feel this bad ever again."

"Bree," I began as I pulled the book from her. "Think about what you're giving up." She studied me confused. "Yes, you won't be able to feel the bad feelings, but you also won't be able to feel all the good feelings."

"But all good feelings come with bad ones." She argued.

"Bree," I was starting to get frustrated with her. "You'll be like a statue."

"I don't care."

I knew the next thing I was going to say was going to make her feel bad, but at this point I didn't care. "What would your mom think?" That stopped her in her tracks and she looked up at me with more tears threatening to fall. "Bree, I'm sorry, but this is the dumbest idea you have ever had and your mom would have killed you before you did this to yourself." She blinked a couple of times, shocked with what I was saying. "And if you came here to ask for my help you are not going to get it. In fact, this is probably the worst place you could have gone because now there's no way in hell you're leaving this house because I know you and you're not going to stop until you get what you want."

"Scott," She practically yelled at me.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said standing from my bed. "This is a dumb ass decision you made." She was angry. "Good," I told her as she crossed her arms. "Be mad, hate me even, at least you're feeling something!" 

"You don't get to tell _me_ how to live _my_ life!"

"Bree," I screamed at her. "You lost a baby and your boyfriend cheated on you, I get it, it sucks, but would really take any of those experiences away?!" She looked at me confused and I took a deep breath, calming myself before sitting next to her again. "Derek taught you a lot of things." I reminded her. "He taught you how to truly love someone." She looked down. "And your baby taught you what it was like to have hope when there was none left because you and I both know you had hope for that baby even when you thought Derek was dead." Tears began to flow down her face freely and I grabbed her hands again. "Are you telling me that you want to throw all of that away?" She shook her head and then wiped the tears off of her face. "Good." I mumbled.

She lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It was a boy." She whispered.

I turned to her and then lay down right next to her. "It was way too early to tell." I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah it was, but I just knew. He would have been a werewolf." She turned to me and I looked into those brown green eyes which reminded me of months ago at her famous Christmas Eve party. "It was a boy." She whispered to me.

I grabbed her hand and we both looked up at the ceiling again. "What would you have named him?" Our voices had gone down to a whisper something I noticed happened whenever you talked about the dead.

"Well," She sighed. "When I thought Derek was dead it was going to be Derek, but now, I don't know."

"You could have named him your mother's father's name."

"That's Stiles's name." She said confused.

"Come on," I said sarcastically. "He would love that name."

"I'm not going to name my child something I can bearly pronounce." She said as she laughed. She turned to me again. "What do you think he would have been like?"

I took a deep breath as I turned to her. "With you as his mom he would have been strong." She smiled at me. "He would have been kind and caring." She began to cry again and I pulled her to me. "He would have been the best little boy ever." My voice started to waver at the end and I pulled her to me even tighter.

"Is it my fault?" She whispered. I pulled away from her a little and looked into her face. "Was it because I'm a fairy? Did my baby even have a chance?"

"Sabrina Adrianna Stilinski," I said slowly. "Don't you ever blame yourself for your child's death because it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong, you hear me?"

She nodded and then snuggled up into my chest. "I love you Scott."

"I love you Bree." I whispered into her hair as I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at me as I looked down at her. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if Allison hadn't moved here and Derek wasn't around?" I stroked her back as I thought about it. "We would have been together."

I shushed her. "Go to sleep."

She looked away from me and yawned, falling back into my chest again. "I think about it."

"I never said I didn't." I whispered as she shut her eyes and in almost no time she had fallen asleep on me.


	7. Laugh Until Our Ribs Get Tough

**A/N: So this song is Ribs by Lorde told in Scott's POV. It makes me think of Scott and Bree every time I listen to it and I'm in love with the song. The italics are the song lyrics. Go easy on me considering this is my first songfic. I hope you guys enjoy and if you don't like it and it ends up really terrible just tell me and I can take it down and we can pretend this never happened. Enjoy!**

_The drink you spilt all over me. Lover's Spit left on repeat. My mom and dad let me stay home. It drives you crazy, getting old._

I moved Bree past the partying people in the house to Lydia's backyard. I sat her in front of me and she was dazed, confused and most of all hurt. This ridiculous thought that she was just a pretty face had come out of nowhere and I didn't want her to ever think like that. She was the best person I had ever met. She was my best friend and my on and off crush since the third grade. Bree would always be in my heart no matter what happened between the two of us. "Bree," I turned her head to look at me, but it still bobbled and wasn't totally focused. "Look at me." She focused and finally trained her eyes on me. Here goes nothing.

_We can talk it so good. We can make it so divine. We can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time_

"You are more than just a pretty face." She looked at me confused. She had probably thought I was going to say the exact opposite. This vision she had was messing with her head. "You are one of the brightest, most caring girls I have ever met." I grabbed her hands and she looked down at them, seeming to have more of a grip on reality and then looked back to my face. "You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're caring, understanding and when you love someone you love them with all of your heart. You're selfless and you're not popular because you're pretty or because you're co-captain of the cheerleading squad, it's because you're the best person anyone has ever met." We looked at each other for a minute, taking in the moment and then I leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips. This would be our first kiss.

_This dream isn't feeling sweet. We're reeling through the midnight streets. And I've never felt more alone. It feels so scary getting old_

What the hell was I doing? Bree had Derek. She was head over heels for him. And I had Allison. I love her. I pulled away and Bree was completely sober now, but she looked guilty. I felt guilty too. We had spent so much time trying to get Derek on our side and I didn't want to ruin it by kissing Bree. Bree got up first and began looking for Stiles. I wanted our first kiss to be sweet, but it wasn't feeling so sweet.

_I want them back (I want them back). The minds we had (the minds we had). Our thoughts (our thoughts). Move round their heads (move round their heads). I want them back (I want them back). The minds we had (the minds we had). It's not enough to feel the lack (I want them back, I want them back). I want it!_

Bree had just gotten out of the hospital from the two shot wounds that were inflicted by Matt. Now it seemed like Bree and I were on odds about everything. We used to agree on everything and now we had come to not talking in days, fighting about everything and her choosing Derek over me. I want to go back to December when I was the only person she could talk to Jackson about after he cheated on her with Lydia. Back when we spent everyday of the break together because we were the only people we wanted to see. Back before I was a werewolf. Back before we found out she was a fairy. Back before Derek. Even back before Allison.

_You're the only friend I need (you're the only friend I need). Sharing beds like little kids (sharing beds like little kids). Laugh until our ribs get tough (laugh until our ribs get tough). But that will never be enough_

She began to massage her temples and then threw herself down on the bed. "No one is going to love me."

I laid myself down next to her and turned my head in her direction. "You're sixteen; you have your entire life to worry about ending up alone with a hundred cats."

"I already have one. I'm on my way there."

"You are _way _too pretty to end up alone with a hundred cats." She looked at me. "So are you gonna punch Lydia in the face or what?"

She laughed. "I should." She said sarcastically.

"You would beat her ass."

She smiled at me and then looked up. "Mistletoe." She commented.

My eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

She leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. My heart was pounding. "Mistletoe." She said again. She noticed my face and hit my arm. "Relax McCall, its bad luck _not_ to kiss when you're under a mistletoe."

My mouth dropped. "Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Nerd." She commented.

"Bitch." I said back.

She smiled at me again. She had the prettiest smile ever. "We should probably get back down there. Stiles is probably freaking out." I nodded and then she grabbed my hand. I looked right into her brown green eyes. "Thanks. You're a really good friend."

She got up and began to walk out the door. "Yeah," I whispered. "Friend."

_That will never be enough_


	8. BrotherBoyfriend Talk

**A/N: So this chapter is super short, I know, but the next chapter is going to be long and up in a few minutes. I'm editing as you read. I just had to get this one up before I published the next few which are gonna be 'what if' chapters. Back to this chapter, it's going to take place in that week period after Matt holds Scott, Stiles, Bree, Derek…pretty much everyone at the sheriff's station and Bree is in the hospital from her gunshot wounds. Enjoy!**

**Stiles:**

I was getting a coffee from the vending machine as Derek was in the room with Bree. Dad had just gone to work and I was about to leave for school after I had said bye to my sister. I felt kind of guilty for leaving her alone in a hospital all day after everything that had happened. I knew Dad did too that's why he got off of work early every day. At least she had Melissa to keep her company. I saw Derek's leather jacket walking down the hall which tore me out of my thoughts. "Derek!" I called. He stopped and turned around to look at me. I moved to him and studied him. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." He breathed, seeming kind of annoyed. "Trust me, I don't want to, but Bree is making me."

"Yeah," I said using the same tone of annoyance he had. "She's stubborn. She does that to Dad and me everyday."

An awkward silence passed over us when Derek finally asked, "Is there something you want?"

"Uh," I began. What better time to have a brother/boyfriend talk? "Yeah, I want to talk to you about something." He looked at me expectantly. If this came out wrong he was going to punch me in the mouth. "Please," I begged. "Don't take this the wrong way and remember what it's like to be a brother while I say this. You know how you would do anything for your sister?"

He looked down like he was remembering his dead family. "Yeah." He said when he finally looked up at me.

"Well, as a twin you feel that times ten. It's like you're the same person. You can't let anything happen to her even if she's the older one by like five minutes and she never lets me forget it." Derek seemed to be kind of annoyed that I wasn't getting to the point right away. "I would die for my sister and even if I don't have claws and fangs or a magical pink light thing I'm going to protect her in any way I can." He nodded understandingly. "This is where it gets weird." I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to talk about this, but I knew I had to. "Now, Bree is a fairy." He nodded. "And you're a werewolf." He nodded again. I knew he was annoyed that I was stating the obvious, but I really, really didn't want to talk about this. "So if you bit her she dies. No question about it."

"Stiles," He sighed. "Get to the point."

"Right," I took another breath. "I know that with…sex," his eyes grew wide and I knew he wasn't expecting that. "It can get pretty intense. Scott told me he almost wolfed out a couple of times with Allison." Derek began to smile like he found it amusing at how uncomfortable I was. "So when you guys are…you know." He nodded again with his smile growing wider and I rolled my eyes at him. "Just be careful with her because if you bite her…I'm going to kill you." I knew how pathetic that sounded next to the big bad alpha, but if he hurt Bree I was gonna hurt him. Somehow.

He nodded with his smile disappearing and put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't think I worry about the same thing?" It actually never crossed my mind. "I love her Stiles. I would never hurt her."

I nodded. I knew he loved her and I knew she loved him. He would do anything for her and I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. I wasn't her number one anymore. "I hope so."

"I promise you that I'll be careful with her and that I'll do anything to protect her."

"Thank you." I breathed out. He squeezed my shoulder and then turned away. All that mattered was that Bree was safe and he sure as hell could protect her better than I could.

I walked back to her room and she smiled when she was me. "Hey." She said in a weak voice.

I forced a smile. "Hey."

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"Yeah, I should." She was my twin. My other half. "But I'm going to bail," I said as I moved to sit down with her in the bed. "And spend the day with my bed ridden twin sister." She gave me a look of annoyance and I shook my head. "You're not getting rid of me."

She sighed with a smile and reached over me to get the remote. I think she secretly wanted me to stay. "Psycho is coming on."

"Sweet." I called out as she turned the TV on and the iconic theme music began playing as Alfred Hitchcock's name flashed on the screen. I wrapped my arm around my sister and appreciated the fact that she was actually alive after everything we had been through. If I ever lost her I don't know what I would do. If I lost my twin I would lose my mind.


	9. The Turning Point

**A/N: I just recently got a review wondering what would happen if Bree was still pregnant. I also got messaged an idea a long time ago, but there was more to the message that I never saw and ever since I saw the entire message I've become obsessed with the idea so the next few chapters are going to be like a 'what if' type thing. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I am obsessing about the idea and I just had to write it out. It takes place in the episode Frayed where they are on the bus to the cross country meet. Enjoy!**

Frayed

**Bree:**

I hadn't gone to school that day. Stiles checked on me before he left in the morning, but I didn't say a word. I hadn't said a word all day. All I did was lie in bed. Stiles told Dad I was sick before he left for work and I think the random throwing up convinced him of my "sickness" even more. It was just me in the house, in a long sleeve T-shirt, sweat pants and Derek's leather jacket.

Derek was gone. He was dead and I couldn't shake the feeling that I could have somehow stopped it. If I would have forced Derek to take me along I could have somehow prevented it. I knew deep down that it was ridiculous to think about and that I was just beating myself up about it, but it was impossible_ not_ to think about.

Here it comes again. The vomit. I hurried to my bathroom in my bedroom and began pouring my guts out into the toilet. After I was done I flushed the toilet and leaned back on the tub. I had no idea where this random sickness was coming from and it was driving me crazy. I had to put my focus in something else. For my own sanity I couldn't think about Derek anymore. It would drive me insane. I packed up my purse, not caring about how I looked and got into my car.

The only person I could think to visit was Deaton. When I finally got to the animal clinic I stayed in the car for a moment, collecting myself before going inside. Everything hurt. My heart hurt. Life without Derek had become a struggle. I couldn't do anything without feeling this shard of pain stabbing at my heart.

Once I had finally composed myself I got out of the car and moved to the front door. The bell rang signaling that I had just opened the door and Deaton quickly came out of one of the animal check up rooms. "Bree," He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

I knew he knew about Derek and he was trying to beat around the bush. "I'm actually not doing so hot. Emotionally or physically."

He studied me confused and then motioned for me to follow him into the check up room. "What's been going on?"

I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. "Ever since Derek I have been throwing up, but I don't feel sick. I just feel depressed." He looked like he was thinking. "Does it have something to do with Derek? Is it possible that his passing could be affecting me physically?"

"Bree," He began cautiously. "Were you and Derek sexually active?"

"Yeah." I said slowly. That question was starting to make me even more nervous.

"And when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I'm not pregnant." I said getting a tad angry. I just couldn't be pregnant.

"It's just a small possibility." He said touching my arm comfortingly. I took a deep breath, calming myself and looked back to him. "Have you been having cramps, feeling fatigued, headaches?"

I nodded. Could it really be possible that I was pregnant? Our dinner on the beach. Derek and I didn't use a condom. I closed my eyes at the thought. _One time without a condom isn't going to kill us._ Derek's words played through my mind. "I should get a pregnancy test."

Deaton nodded and put a comforting hand on my arm. "I'm so sorry Bree." I looked up to him with my eyes watering. "For everything."

I nodded and got up from the table to give him a hug. Deaton's hug was like one huge apology for everything that had happened to me, not just in the last day, but for my entire life. When we pulled away there was the bell signaling that somebody had opened the front door. I got an extremely bad feeling and when he tried to go out to the lobby I gripped his arm tightly. He knew by the look on my face what I was going to say. He lipped: go out the back.

I didn't want to leave him, but I wasn't just thinking for myself anymore. If I was pregnant I had to think for my baby. I gave him a slight squeeze of the arm as if to tell him to be careful and then rushed out the back of the animal clinic. I quickly bought a pregnancy test from the nearest drug store and headed home. My heart was racing as I was waiting for that little white stick to tell me whether or not I was pregnant.

When the minute was up I took a deep breath and picked it up from the bathroom counter. A small plus sign and the word yes were on the small screen and I took another deep breath. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Derek is dead. Derek will never see his child. I began to caress my flat stomach which now had a human being growing inside of it.

I couldn't be sad anymore. I couldn't. I had to protect my baby. If I was depressed during my pregnancy the higher risk there was for something to go wrong. I immediately went out and bought prenatal pills, bought What To Expect When You're Expecting and did immense research on WebMD. The more I threw myself into making myself and my unborn child safe the less sad I was about Derek's passing. The baby was my only hope.

I decided the baby needed something of Derek's so I headed to the loft. It was late and Dad still wasn't home and he probably wouldn't be home in a few hours. When I climbed up the stairs to his loft I felt this sudden rush of sadness. Derek had been my everything and it wasn't fair. None of this was fair. My baby would never know it's father. Never. And I wouldn't know what it was like to marry Derek and raise this baby with him.

I knew deep down that he wanted to ask me to marry him in Santa Monica. All those questions didn't just come from nowhere. I was just wishing he did. I wanted to know how he would ask. I wanted to know what the ring would look like and I wanted to know what our lives would be like. I pulled out the key to the loft when I heard something from inside. It sounded like a girl's moaning. It might have been Cora, but it didn't sound like her. The voice was really familiar though. Really familiar. It sounded off again so I opened up the door and two heads from the bed snapped to me and one of which was Derek. I would have been thrilled if the other one wasn't Ms. Blake. I stood there with my mouth open, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to think. Derek wasn't dead. Derek was also sleeping with my English teacher. I was carrying his baby in my stomach while my "dead" boyfriend was sleeping with my English teacher!

"Bree." He called out as he moved from inside of her and began to struggle to put his clothes back on. I walked out. "Bree wait!" Before he could say anymore I slammed the door shut and began running down the stairs. This was worse than him being dead. I stopped walking and held onto the stair railing as I slowly lowered myself down onto the steps. I began to sob loudly and grip the railing even tighter. This was the worst day of my life. How the hell could I tell Derek about the baby now? I heard the door from his loft open so I got up quickly and ran outside to my baby blue Bug. I saw him run out of the building without his shoes on just before I sped out of there and made my way home.

The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Stiles:**

Derek and Cora were sitting on my bed as Bree was sitting in my computer chair with her knees pulled to her chest and I was currently pacing around the room. This was it. We were going to tell our dad about everything. Werewolves, fairies, Kanimas, druids the Darach. Derek and Cora were here to prove it, but now that I think about it we would have been fine with just Bree showing him her powers, but whatever. It was too late now and the werewolf transformation was pretty cool. "Stiles," Dad began pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said as I stopped walking and turned to Bree to see if she had an idea, but she just shrugged. She had nothing. "We're just trying to figure out how to start." I said as I turned back to him.

"I don't have this kind of time." He said putting his hands on his hips.

Bree got up slowly and moved to him. She looked really tried, almost pained. "For the last year you had all these cases that you couldn't figure out. All of the murders involving Kate Argent, then Matt killing all those people who drowned him."

"And all these murders right now." I said jumping in excitedly. "It's like you're playing a losing game."

"The last thing I need right now is a job review from my own kids." He said looking back and forth at us with an angry expression.

"See, that's it Dad." I began as I moved to one of my shelves and pulled out a chess kit. "You've been losing be cause you've never been able to see the whole board." He studied me confused and he was about to get even more confused in a minute. "We're going to show you the whole board."

Bree looked like she had an idea and walked out of my room to get her colored post it notes and the two of us began explaining everything from the night Scott was bitten out in the woods. After we were done explaining we watched him cautiously. "Scott and Derek are both werewolves?" He said slowly and then turned to Derek who smiled and waved.

"Yes." Bree said slowly, knowing how crazy that must have sounded to him.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"What?" I asked. He was really wrong. "No, werewolf hunter." I said as I picked up the chess piece. "Purple's hunter."

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora included.

"I would be quiet if I were you." Derek whispered to her.

"And my daughter is a witch?" He said looking to Bree.

"Technically fairy." We all looked at her as if to ask 'Really?' "Do you know how many different fairies there are?" She asked looking to me. "I'm easing him in."

"And my friend Deaton is a Kanima?"

"No." Bree and I both said at the same time. That was even more far off than the first one. "He's a druid." Bree said. "Or something." She whispered to herself.

"So who's the Kanima?" He asked confused.

"Jackson." I answered.

"No," He said pointing at Jackson's chess piece. "Jackson's a werewolf."

"Well," Bree began. "He was the Kanima, but then Peter and Derek killed him and then he came back as a werewolf, but now he's in London."

Dad turned around to look at Derek again and Derek smiled and waved just like before. "Then who's the durach?"

"It's Darach." I corrected. He had to blink a couple of times at the correction.

"We don't know yet." Derek answered.

Bree pointed at him. "We don't know yet."

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Dad said rubbing his head.

"Slashed up and left for dead." I told him.

"We think." Cora corrected.

I pointed at her just like Bree did to Derek. "We think." 

Dad took a breath and leaned back in his chair then looked back up at us. "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Bree told him while she watched hopefully.

We both knew Dad wasn't going to go for it just by the look on his face. "And what shape would an immensely confused and angrier by the second father take?"

"Um," I began looking to Bree as she just continued to look at Dad and he continued to look at her with an angry expression. "That would be more of an expression, like the one you're currently wearing."

He got up and I stood in front of him so he wouldn't leave. "We can prove it. Bree showed me this really cool thing when she first told me she was a witch with a pillow and feathers and it was very magical." I said quickly with hand gestures.

"Stiles!" He said getting annoyed. "That's enough."

He moved past me and I had no idea what to do. "Dad, can you please just hold on?" I turned to Bree. "Are you ready?"

She looked even more tired than before, but she stood up anyway and nodded. Dad turned around, but almost instantly his eyes got wide and I heard Derek from behind me urgently whisper, "Oh my god."

I looked behind me and Bree was in his arms, unconscious. Dad had pushed me out of the way to check on her and Cora looked up at me panicked. "Call an ambulance!" Dad said in a fearful voice without taking his eyes off of Bree.

I dialed quickly and in no time the ambulance was here. I knew something was off with her because I was feeling it too, but what was it exactly? When we got to the hospital Scott called me explaining that the Darach was going after philosophers and when I told him about Bree he started to freak out. After I hung up with Scott I went back into Bree's room. She looked so lifeless and I felt this immediate depression. "Derek," I said turning to him. He looked over at me and I motioned to the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?" 

He looked over at Bree one last time and then walked out the door with me. "No one knows what's going on with her." He said quickly.

"Remember when you told me you would do anything to protect her?" He nodded rapidly. "Well you _have _to do anything and everything you can to protect her, do you understand me?" 

Derek nodded and I could feel some tears begin to approach my eyes. "She's strong." Derek told me. I nodded and bit my lip letting it all sink in that no one knew what was happening to her and that whatever was happening to her could be killing her. "She'll make it." I nodded again; avoiding eye contact knowing just by the wavering of his voice that he was also on the verge of tears. "She's gonna be fine."

"What if she's not?" I whispered, looking at him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I shook my head. "I can't lose her. I cannot lose Bree." Derek put his hands on my shoulders and a few more tears fell down my cheeks. "I can lose anyone else, but I cannot lose her." I said slightly louder. "I just can't." I whispered as he pulled me in for a hug and his shoulders began to shake from tears. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening.

After we were done Dad walked out of her room and began walking towards the exit so I followed him as Derek went back into Bree's room. "What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" I asked quickly before he could ignore me again.

"Nothing." I knew he was flustered, but this was important.

"Dad, you saw him heal himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash."

He stopped walking like he knew I had a point, but he didn't want to believe it. "I don't know what I saw."

He began walking again and I followed him even closer this time. "You saw something that you can't explain."

"Stiles," He said stopping and turning around to face me. "I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town, that doesn't make them supernatural and that doesn't make them real." How could he be so blind? "They just found another body, that's real."

He turned around and began to head towards the exit. "Dad," I said as I hurried after him. "Another teacher is going to die if you don't start listening to me."

He spun around quickly, looking even madder and even more stressed out than before. "I am listening! I have been listening!"

Other people turned to look at us, but I didn't care, because what he had just said made it all clear what he meant. "You just don't believe." He shook his head at me and began to walk away. "Mom would have believed me." I knew it hurt, but I had to get him to believe and this was the only way I knew how. "Believed us. And now B is in the hospital because you didn't believe." I moved past him and out the door to my Jeep. I had to get to the school. If Dad wasn't going to believe then he wouldn't be much help. Now Scott and I were the only hope.

**Derek:**

I held her hand tightly, close to my face and looked off out the window only worrying about her. Only caring about her. Bree was dying. I knew that, but no one knew how. No one knew what was going on with her so no one could save her, but I had to protect her. I promised Stiles and I promised myself. Bree had to be safe. After everything I had done to her she deserved that. I hate myself for everything I did to her right from the night of the winter formal. I didn't deserve Bree, but she somehow managed to love me. And I had no idea why she chose to love me. "Derek?" Her weak voice called.

"Hey," I said snapping my head to her and standing up. "Hey, I'm here." I stroked her hair. She had never looked this weak before. It was breaking my heart.

"What's happening to me?" She asked slowly and in a fearful voice.

"I don't know," I answered honestly grabbing her hand again. "But I am _not_ leaving okay?" She nodded and squeezed my hand with what little strength she had, telling me she loved me in the only way she could. "Not again." I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. When I pulled away I studied her eyes and stroked her face with my thumb.

"Derek," I heard Cora call from the entrance. We both looked over to her and Peter was right by her side. "Let me take you to the loft so you can get cleaned up and get a few things to stay at the hospital for a few days. Peter will watch her."

Peter nodded and I turned back to Bree. "No," I said looking back to them. "I told her I wasn't leaving."

"Go." She said weakly.

I turned back to her and shook my head. "Bree," I began.

"Go." She insisted with a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

I touched her face with a slight smile and she returned it. I leaned down so I was only a few inches away from her face and whispered, "I'll be right back." She nodded and I pushed my forehead to hers. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and she gave my hand a light squeeze. I straightened up and when I turned around Peter was there. He gave me a light pat on the back and then sat down where I had been sitting as I made my way out the door with Cora.

She stopped me as we were halfway to getting out of the hospital. "She's going to be fine." She assured me. I nodded. She pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back as tight as I could. I just had to tell myself Bree was going to be fine. She's going to be fine. She has to be fine.

_**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?**_


	10. Trapped Part 1

**A/N: I hope you all had a happy Christmas for those of you that celebrate it. I got a new laptop! YEAH! If you saw my old laptop you would understand my excitement. So I continued from my last chapter. I had to split this one in two chapters because this is probably my favorite episode and I wanted to include everything. Enjoy and remember to review! **

The Overlooked

**Peter:**

Bree was sweating like crazy so I picked up a rag from the bathroom and began to dab her forehead. This was ridiculous. A storm was running wild outside and Bree still hadn't gotten relocated. I heard all the hospital staff try to get everything settled in the hallway so I moved to the door. "Someone wanna tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?!" 

I knew Bree wasn't really my niece, but she might as well have been. If anyone accused me of this I'd probably deny it, but I've grown to love little Tinker Bell. "Sorry, but she wasn't-" I turned around and Melissa, Scott's mom, was standing in the doorway staring at me in shock. This was going to be hard to explain. "You're supposed to be dead." She said as I tried to hide a little in the shadows of the room.

"I get that a lot actually." Before either of us could say anymore Bree's monitor began beeping like crazy then her eyes popped open and she leaned over the side of the bed and began throwing up blood and also…mistletoe. "What does this mean?" I asked turning to Melissa.

She shook her head as she moved to Bree's equipment and Bree fell back down on the bed. "I have no idea." She began messing with her heart monitor and I watched Bree intently. Something was seriously wrong. "But if she doesn't get better soon it could kill the baby."

"Baby?!" I asked turning to her and she jumped at my shock.

She seemed confused. "By the test results she is at least five weeks pregnant." If I didn't know there was no way Derek knew. Bree and this baby had to survive. For Derek's sake.

**Cora:**

Scott, Stiles and I hid behind one of the walls in the loft as Jennifer ran straight to Derek. If Jennifer was the Darach I wanted to kill her myself. She manipulated Derek, murdered over a dozen people and caused heartbreak to multiple people. "They're already here aren't they?" I heard her ask. The three of us walked out from behind the wall and she studied us. Just the look on her face gave it all away. "So, they told you it was me?" She asked turning back to Derek. "That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people!" Scott said angrily.

"Oh," She said turning back to us. "That's right." She said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Committing human sacrifices. Cutting people's throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked in a hoarse voice. I turned to look at him and he had a tear rolling down his cheek. I felt so bad for Stiles. His father was taken by his crazy English teacher, his twin sister was in the hospital and I somehow wanted to help.

"How should I know?" She asked harshly and then turned back to Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

He looked over at us and I shook my head, trying to tell him that she wasn't what he thought she was. "Do you know what happened to Bree and Stiles's father?" He asked after he turned back to Jennifer.

"No." She said in a whiny voice.

"Ask her about how she almost killed Lydia." Scott said as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

She turned to us rapidly. "Lydia Martin?! I don't know anything about that."

"Then what do you know?" Derek asked menacingly and she turned back to him ready to defend herself with another lie.

"I know that these teenagers for whatever misguided reason are filling yours and your sister's head with an absurd story." She turned back to us giving a menacing look that Derek couldn't see. "One they can't prove by the way."

Scott pulled out the jar of mistletoe he had gotten from Deaton right before he came here. "What if we can?" He said shaking the jar.

"What is that?" She asked in a terrified voice.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure." Scott said moving closer to her. "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe." She growled. I looked back and forth at her and the jar of dust wondering just exactly it could do to her.

As if Scott read my mind he threw the brown powder at her and she began to change into a scarred up pale face. I stepped back a little and then she turned back to her normal looking face. Derek was the most shocked out of them all. She looked around at all of us and then tried to run, but Derek caught her by the neck. "Derek, wait." She pleaded as he brought out his claws. "You need me."

"What are you?" He growled at her.

"The only person who can save Bree." He squeezed her neck even tighter at the sound of her name. Was she behind Bree's sickness as well? "Call Peter." She coughed from the grip Derek had on her neck and then turned to look at him. "Call him!"

**Peter:**

By Melissa's will she had some of the workers get Bree ready for relocation. They began dressing her in her normal clothes and I had to step out of the room until they got her underwear on. When I was finally let back in I got a phone call from Derek. He didn't even greet me, just asked, "How is she?"

"It's not good." I said looking to her. She was bearly awake assisting them as they slipped on her navy blue sweater she had been wearing that day. "She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up blood along with another alarming substance."

"Mistletoe?" Derek asked knowingly.

"How did you know that?" I asked genuinely surprised. He didn't say anything for a moment and I heard the sounds of the phone moving getting ready to be hung up. "Derek, wait!" The phone beeped signaling the end of the call. I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at it. "She's pregnant with your little werewolf or fairy baby." I whispered as I turned back to Bree and they had just begun putting her on a gurney and rolling her out into the hallway so I followed.

**Derek:**

I squeezed her neck even tighter after my conversation with Peter. I had nothing, but hate for this woman now and I wanted her dead. "Derek," Scott began. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Her life," She gasped out. "It's in my hands." What she was saying should have gotten me to let go of her, but all I saw was red.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled, pushing his way up to me. "Derek, stop!"

"Stilinski!" She said urgently. "You'll never find him."

"Derek," Cora began. "It's saving both Bree and her father if we let her live."

Even if I wanted her dead I had to think for Bree so I dropped her and she looked to me with a wicked smile. "That's right." She said turning to the others. "You need me. All of you."

I picked her up by the arm violently and began to lead her out with Cora, Scott and Stiles following me. I shoved her in the backseat of my car and Cora got into the front seat as Scott and Stiles got into Stiles's Jeep. Rain was hitting her car hard and violently, but nothing was going to stop me from getting to the hospital. From getting to Bree. "You should know I'm not doing this because I have to." Jennifer said from the back.

I glared at her from the rearview mirror feeling nothing, but hate. "I want to." She said as I turned my eyes back to the road. "I can still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me, but I don't want Bree to die." Now Cora glared at her. "I'm only doing what I have to do."

"Shut up." Cora growled turning to her.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we are."

"Stop. Talking." I told her harshly as I glared into the mirror again and then looked back to the road. I wanted her dead more than anything.

**Scott:**

Stiles was driving while I was sitting in his passenger seat. We had let silence pass over us and all Stiles could focus on was getting to the hospital. Getting Bree healed and back on her feet again. That's also all I could think about. "Something feels wrong about this." Stiles said turning to me. I studied him as he turned back to the road. "When we proved it to Derek she had this look like it still didn't matter." I thought back to it and he was right. It didn't even faze her. "Like it was all going to plan." He turned to look at me again. "You saw it didn't you?"

**Derek:**

When we pulled up to the hospital Cora got out first as Stiles's Jeep pulled up and both Scott and Stiles got out. Cora grabbed onto Jennifer's arm as she got out of the car and pulled her towards the front. Scott and Stiles were following with the bat he had brought and by the time we got inside we were all soaked. We began going towards the elevator when I heard Scott's mom calling his name. We all turned around and saw her coming for him. "What are you doing here?" She asked once she caught up with us. "The hospital is evacuating."

"We're here for Bree." He told her quickly.

She looked at Scott confused and then at all of us. "All of you?" Her brows furrowed when she saw Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

I gave Stiles a look and he gave me an annoyed one right back. "Mom," Scott began as we all looked back to them. "Just trust me on this. You have to get out of here." She looked back at us, realizing that this was more than us seeing Bree and then looked back to Scott. "Right now."

She took a deep breath and turned to her nurse mode. "The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances coming back. One's ten minutes out and the other one is twenty. Bree needs to be o one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

She was about to turn away when I finally spoke up. "How is she?" She turned to look at me sympathetically. "Really."

She sighed. "Honestly, not good." I looked down and I saw Stiles run a hand through his messy hair. He had Bree and now his father to worry about. "And if she gets any worse it can start affecting the baby."

My head snapped back up and we all looked at each other confused for a moment and then back to her. "Baby?!" We all asked as one.

She seemed confused by our shock and then turned to Scott. "I thought it was only Peter who didn't know." She turned back to me. "She's at least five weeks pregnant. Maybe six."

Bree was pregnant. Pregnant with my child. I turned to Jennifer, not realizing my grip on her arm had tightened from anger. She began to gasp from the pain and Cora turned to my side. "Derek," She began. "Let go." I wasn't listening. I wanted to cut off her circulation right then and there. I wanted to be gripping her neck this hard. "Derek," Cora tried again. "Didn't you see her face? She had no idea Bree's pregnant."

"I think she did." I growled.

"Derek," Cora said again. "Just let go." She told me calmly. "Just let go." I slowly let go of her arm and Cora grabbed her other arm dragging her to the elevator with Scott and Stiles following. I stood there for a moment letting it all sink in. Bree was pregnant with my child. My baby. If Bree died I wouldn't only lose her, but now I would lose our unborn child. "Derek." Cora called again from down the hall sympathetically.

I took a shaky breath, just wanting to be with Bree. Only wanting to have Bree. I joined them in the elevator and noticed I was shaking. If she was six weeks pregnant that meant that when I was sleeping with Jennifer she was pregnant. Why the hell didn't she tell me? I spent so much time apologizing, trying to get her back when I now knew I wouldn't be able to apologize enough. She had to have thought she was going to raise that baby alone when she thought I was dead. That was something I could never take away. I would protect her and that baby no matter what. I would die for both because Bree was my family and that baby was my future.

The elevator dinged and we all stepped out with Cora still gripping Jennifer's arm. The lights began to flicker in the hallway as we made it to Bree's room, but once I looked in the room no one was there. I looked to the others and they had the same look of confusion. I smelt around for that citrus and lavender and found it in blood spots. My shakes got even worse as I followed the blood spots with my eyes and it led to double doors. Suddenly something came flying out the doors and slid right to my feet. That's when I noticed it was Peter. He looked up at me and sighed. "We've got a problem." There was a growl and when I looked up the alpha twins were morphed together right in front of Bree lying on the ground, unconscious. "Big problem." Peter said as he picked his head up to look at the alphas again.

Anger pumped through my veins and before I knew it I had shifted. We went running at each other and I pushed him back, but he dug his elbow into my shoulder blades. I wanted them dead. My Bree was lying there unconscious with no one and it was their fault. I punched them in the chest, but it did no good and they began punching me in the face over and over again. They threw me into a wall and in no time Cora and Scott had taken over and began fighting in my place. I looked over to Bree and she looked paler than usual. I saw Stiles and Peter go running for Bree and I began to get up. "All we want is her!" I heard the alphas scream as one. I looked over to where Jennifer was standing before and the elevator doors were slowly closing for her. I wanted her dead, but I wanted Bree safe more. Peter had hoisted Bree over his shoulder and Cora, Scott, Stiles and I were following close by.

I knew they were right on our tails, but we had to keep running. "Don't stop!" I called, mainly to Peter. "Don't stop!" Scott, Cora and I had gotten to more double doors and were holding them open for everyone else when we noticed Stiles was waiting for the alphas with his bat ready.

"Stiles!" Cora called. Bree's father was already missing, when she woke up she needed to have both of them safe and sound.

When he hit the alphas with the bat it shattered and they growled in his face as he staggered back and Cora pushed him through the double doors with her following. Scott looked at me and then at the light hanging above. I nodded and he jumped up as I pushed up his leg and he knocked down the light sending it right in the alpha's faces giving us a few minutes to catch up and find a good hiding place to make our next move and of course to see if Bree was doing okay.

**Allison:**

I walked through the halls of the high school. I had just saw Lydia being put into the ambulance, but she didn't leave before telling me about Ms. Blake. I was now looking for my dad and Isaac when suddenly Isaac came from around the corner with his phone in his hand. "I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott." He looked up at me. "How's Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck." I answered quickly. "They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated.

He turned to the window right behind me. "The storm is that bad?" 

Lightening flashed behind me and I looked out the window as the rain viciously hit it. "It will be and I overheard the EMT say that the backup generator will be too old to hold if the power goes out." I said as I turned back to him.

"Beacon Memorial." Isaac said like he was thinking. "That's where Bree is."

My eyes grew wide. "Bree is in the hospital too?" He nodded quickly and I put a hand on my heart. Both Lydia and Bree were in the hospital. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm taking the two of you home." Dad said walking up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No," Isaac said quickly. "I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Bree there. She's my best friend."

I turned to look at Dad and whispered, "She's my best friend too."

He sighed and turned to Isaac, calling his name. "I'll drive." The lights suddenly went out and I looked up at them, then at my dad and finally at Isaac.

**Stiles:**

Peter laid Bree down on one of the operating tables and I rubbed her forehead with my thumb, placing a quick kiss on her head. For now she was safe and that's all that mattered to me. Cora got a rag from one of the closets and began wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Scott and Derek burst through the double doors and moved towards Bree as Peter began checking for any change. "Where's the big guy?" He asked as we all created a circle around Bree.

"Close." Derek answered, quickly glancing at the door and then back to Bree.

"What about Ms. Blake?" I asked Scott who was right across from me. He simply shook his head and I looked around at them. "What does that mean? Like she's gone?" He was quiet. "Scott, are you kidding me?!" 

"Be quiet!" Derek said turning to me quickly.

"Me be quiet?" I asked, getting closer to him. "Me be quiet?!" I was done with him. He was the reason Bree was hurt. He was the reason my dad was missing. He promised me he would protect her when really he was the one who dug her grave. "You're telling me what to do now when your psychotic little mass murdering whore, the one you cheated on my sister with who is pregnant with your child by the way, has gotten my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed."

Derek was staring me down as Cora and Scott moved to us. "Stiles, they're still out there." She told me quickly while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And they want her." I said feeling more hate for Derek pump through my body. "Which means that we don't have her which means my dad," I turned to Derek annoyed. "And Bree are both dead!"

If I lost Bree I wouldn't have anyone. I would truly be an orphan. "Not yet." Scott said putting a comforting hand on my arm. He moved to Peter quickly and looked down at Bree, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Is she really dying?"

Peter sighed like he didn't want to admit what he was about to say. "She's definitely not getting any better."

Derek and I both looked at Bree who was gasping for air and was sweating like crazy. "We have to do something." Scott said looking at Peter desperately. "There has to be something we can do to help her."

The doors came open and we all instinctively stepped in front of Bree. Jennifer was standing there. "You can't." She told us. "Only I can." She turned to me. "I can save her and tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." Scott turned to look at me and then immediately back to Jennifer. "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital that wants me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." She looked at each of us individually, knowing that we would each do anything for Bree, risk anything for her. "Only then."


	11. Trapped Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two. I ship Stiles with everyone (I think I just want him in a relationship) so there's a little Stiles/Cora scene in here that was in the episode, but I tweaked it. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy!**

**Scott:**

Derek tried to go after her immediately, but I stopped him. "Wait!" I couldn't blame him for wanting to kill her. I think everyone in this room wanted to.

"She was trying to get out!" He yelled while pointing at her.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed." She defended. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show us you're one of the good guys," Stiles began in a hoarse voice. "Then heal my sister."

She shook her head defiantly. "Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter began with an evil smile. "Let's torture her."

"I concur." Cora said while giving Jennifer a glare.

Derek began to walk towards her. "Works for me."

"Um," A voice came from the intercom, stopping us all. It was my mom. "Can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion." There was a pause. "Excuse me, just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception." Deucalion had my mom and by the sound of her voice she was frightened. "Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

Her voice went away and I began to breathe heavily. This couldn't be happening. "He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up!" I heard Derek yell at her, but I just kept looking down, listening to my heartbeat go crazy.

"He won't." She yelled back and then turned to me as I finally looked up at her. "You know why. Tell them it's true."

"What is she talking about?" Derek asked turning to me.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at my silence and Derek couldn't take his confused eyes off of me. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack." She answered Derek and everyone turned to me confused. "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of the alphas to his rank."

"A true alpha." Peter answered impressed.

I kept looking at Derek and he was just studying me like he couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell him in some way that I was sorry that this was happening and that I didn't want this, but I had no idea how. "What is that?" Stiles asked. I could feel his eyes on me.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal their power." Cora answered. I glanced at her and she was also studying me with that same impressed expression. "One who can rise by the force of their own will."

"Our little Scott." Peter commented finally.

Derek and I hadn't taken our eyes off of each other. "It doesn't matter." I told him finally. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott," Stiles said moving closer to me. "What about your mom?"

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes," I said turning to him. "Now, I don't think we've been here that long. If we get down to the garage and into the ambulance we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Cora reminded me.

"I'll distract them." I told her.

"I'll help you." Derek said willingly and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said looking at Derek. "But I'm not going anywhere without you Derek."

"Hey!" Stiles yelled at her. "That's my sister's boyfriend!"

"Its fine, Stiles." Derek said while staring Jennifer down. "I'm not leaving Bree's side, that won't change if she's here."

Stiles was still studying Derek with that angry stare. "I'll do it." Peter finally said as we all turned to him.

"Me too." Cora said looking to me.

"No," Derek answered. "I need you with Bree. You take good care of her." She nodded without argument and I turned to Peter.

"I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage?" Stiles asked. "Like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat." He said while studying him.

"There's got to be something in here." I said looking around and in no time we were searching all the drawers of the place except Jennifer.

"What about these?" Stiles asked picking up a defibrillator.

We all looked over at Stiles, giving him a worried look. "Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

He looked at them and then back at Derek. "No." He answered.

"Put them down." Cora said moving to him and putting them down for him.

Stiles listened and I pulled out a shot of epinephrine. "Epinephrine?" I suggested showing Derek the large needle.

He shook his head. "That's only gonna make him stronger."

Peter moved his head from the cabinet he was searching and studied the needle. "How strong?"

"You want to find out?" I asked showing him the needle.

He moved to me, grabbed it and stuck himself in the chest. "Peter!" Cora scolded, but he was ready to go.

He stumbled out of the door looking at the shot in his chest like he couldn't believe how strong he felt as I followed. He pulled the shot out of him and we both growled at Ethan and Aidan who were now separated. "Alright boys," He began as his eyes glowed blue and mine turned yellow. "Let's rumble."

**Cora:**

I led them out of the room as Peter and Scott began fighting the alpha twins. Derek had Bree over his shoulder and Stiles and Jennifer were opening the doors for us as I walked ahead in case of any danger coming towards any of us. "It's still here!" I called as I saw the ambulance through the small window of the door and hurried Derek in so Bree could get in the ambulance as fast as possible.

Stiles opened the back door of the ambulance and climbed in along with me as Derek slowly placed Bree on the gurney and stroked her hair as she laid there unconscious. "Derek," We heard Jennifer call. "Over here."

Derek gave us a stay here look and walked over to where she was. Stiles was on his knees by his sister and stroking her hair protectively like any brother would. I then smelt blood and was about to go out to see what it had been when a voice rang out, "Oh Julia." I looked to Stiles. We both knew the voice was Kali's and Stiles moved to close the doors and sat down on the small bench to hide as leaned on the doors. "It is you." Kali practically sang.

"You can't beat her on your own." I heard Jennifer say.

"That's why we're going to run." Derek said back. A loud growl sounded and I heard Derek, Jennifer and Kali run away from the parking garage as I locked the doors to the ambulance. Stiles and I shared a worried look and silently promised we were going to do anything to protect Bree.

**Derek:**

We ran back into the hospital and I went to the right when Jennifer called out, "Wait! Wait!" I turned to her. "The elevator." It was already opening as Kali was running toward us so I threw a gurney in her way and as the doors were closing I made it in and caught my breath for a moment until the lights began flickering and the elevator stopped leaving only the half burnt out emergency lights.

**Stiles:**

"Okay," I began as I looked out the window. "We're okay." I turned to Cora and she was checking all of the other windows inside the vehicle. I turned back to Bree and the normal rise and fall of her chest was no longer there. "Why do you look like you're not breathing?" I asked as Cora's head snapped back to Bree.

She looked like she was listening for her breath, but couldn't find it. "That's because she's not breathing." We both hurried to her side. "Come on Bree." Cora said while shaking her a little.

"Okay." I said to myself while grabbing her head. "Tilt the head." I mumbled to myself. "Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat." I looked into her mouth. "Great, nothing. I see nothing."

"Hurry up, Stiles!" Cora said urgently.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said before I put my lips to my sister's mouth and blew air into her lungs. When I pulled away she still wasn't breathing. "Come on." I whispered. I moved down to do it again and when I pulled away she still wasn't breathing. "I really don't want to do this Bree." I moved down again and she still wasn't breathing. "Come on Bree, breathe." I went down and did it again, but it was still no use. I felt Cora put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly as if to say she was sorry. She wasn't dead. "Bree, breathe!" I yelled at her as I went down to breath air into her lungs again.

She let out a little gasp and then a few coughs. Her eyes opened barely and she looked up at me. "Stiles," She said in a weak voice.

"Hey." I said getting closer to her. "I'm here." I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. "Stiles is here." I told her, petting her hair with my other hand. "You're safe." She smiled and her eyes began to close again. "You're safe." I whispered as she fell back into unconsciousness. I kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. "You're not safe." Cora grabbed my shoulder again and I grabbed her hand as we both looked down at Bree.

**Derek:**

I moved to the elevator doors to push them apart, but the floor was just out of reach. I moved back to the hatch right above from me. "If you're thinking about the service hatch," Jennifer began. "They bolt from the outside so you'll have to break it. All you're going to do is make a lot of noise that is going to tell them exactly where they are.

"Kali already knows." I argued.

"Not necessarily." I looked back to her. "She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"If I get through then we can get to another floor." I told her annoyed. She was the last person on earth I wanted to be stuck in an elevator with.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." I rolled my eyes at her and moved towards the elevator doors. "They'll rip my head off before you can land a punch." That I wouldn't mind, but she was the only one who could save Bree and tell us where her father was.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Then someone has to get the backup generator running again." I text the only person who still might be able to help, Scott.

**Peter:**

Scott and I ran down the hall getting away from Ethan and Aidan. The epinephrine was wearing off quickly and we would soon be defenseless against the two. We rounded a corner and I fell with Scott landing right next to me. "That shot didn't last very long." I said as he put my arm around his shoulder. He walked down the hallway and into the laundry room. I leaned on one of the baskets of clothes as Scott looked out the window. "Those alpha twins a really starting to piss me off." I told Scott as he turned back to me.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" He asked in a fearful voice.

"Personally," I said sarcastically. "I think that if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us they'll tire and give up." Scott was looking behind me and I saw that there was a laundry chute. I shrugged and then slid down it into a cart of sheets. Then in no time Scott fell on top of me. I pushed him to the side and looked at him angrily. "You couldn't have waited, I don't know, ten seconds?" I began to stretch out as Scott pulled out his phone and studied it with a worried face. "They didn't make it out did they?" I asked getting serious as Scott looked to me.

I pushed myself out of the cart and Scott followed. "We have to get to the power generator." He told me as he moved past me.

I sighed and looked up. "Tinker Bell," I whispered. "I hope you're okay."

**Cora:**

Stiles and I were now leaning back on the benches in silence. He was watching Bree intently and all I could do was rub his shoulder comfortingly. I wanted to help in some way. Bree made my brother the happiest and having a little girl or a little boy would have made him even happier. "You just hold on." Stiles whispered to his sister. "Usually it's you who gets us out of this stuff, but if anyone can get us out of this now its Scott." Stiles turned to me. "I can't believe I just said that. Believe it or not, I used to be the one with the plan. Well, at least a plan B." I grabbed his hand and he looked me in the eye. "I'm thinking you're right. Maybe we are useless." I shook my head and he leaned back. "Don't try to say we're not because I know we are." He sighed. "All we do is find the bodies." He turned back to me with tears starting to approach his eyes. "I don't want to find my father's body." He wiped a tear off of his face and I leaned towards him, giving him a kiss on the lips. When I pulled away we studied each other. "You know, you're really easy to talk to." I stroked his cheek and we were about to lean in for another kiss when there was a growl outside.

We both looked to the doors to the ambulance seeing it was Ethan and Aidan and then leaned back into the bench seats, still holding hands. I could hear the twins walking as one around the ambulance and Stiles gave me a worried look that I gave him back. "I heard something else." I whispered to Stiles. I moved towards the back doors when Scott appeared with Peter.

"Open the door." He called. "Open the door." I quickly pushed the door open and he laid Peter inside the ambulance.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" I asked him as I checked Peter.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." He replied.

"Two problems," Stiles began. "Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins pass through here like thirty seconds ago."

There was a sound from far off that Scott and I both heard. "Stay here." He told us and then walked off to go find where the sound had come from.

**Isaac:**

When we got into the hospital everyone was gone, it was pitch black and deathly quiet. Chris got his gun ready and we slowly walked down the hall together. "I'm gonna take that as a sign that you're worried." I whispered.

"Just stay close to me." He whispered to both Allison and I.

"I think I heard something." I whispered.

"Where?" Allison whispered eagerly.

"Below us." I said as I got down and pressed my ear to the floor. I heard footsteps and led them to the floor under us and we began exploring it quietly and alert. When we rounded the corner we ran into Scott and Melissa.

We all let out a deep breath thinking it was going to be something worse. Scott quickly explained to us everything that happened as we walked into a room where we could talk more privately. "So they're essentially trapped?" Chris asked after Scott told us about Derek and Jennifer in the elevator.

"We have to get them out." I told them as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Melissa said catching up to all of us. "If the power is back on they're going to hear the elevator moving."

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." Scott said looking to Chris. "We can't get in a fight with them."

"You've got us now." Chris said looking at Allison and me.

"It's too much to risk." Scott told him. "They want her dead and if she dies there's nothing we can do for Bree or her dad."

"I don't think I know what teacher this is." Chris said looking to Allison.

"She's the one with brown hair." I said quickly. "She's kind of hot." Everyone turned to look at me and I got slightly embarrassed. "It's just an observation." I said quickly.

"I've got an idea." Allison said looking at herself in the mirror.

**Stiles:**

Scott text us the plan that Allison and Chris were going to get the alphas out of the hospital and Isaac was coming to pick us up and get us out of there all while Melissa was going to turn the power generator back on to get Derek and Jennifer out of the elevator. When Isaac got there we got Bree into the car as fast as we could. Right when I was closing the doors to the ambulance I saw a clipboard that had a stack of papers on it with a line for a parent/guardian signature. A parent was a guardian. Her next target was parents. "Stiles," Isaac called. "Let's go."

I ran into the hospital as Cora and Isaac called after me. I saw Scott at the end of the hall and I called out his name, but he ran the other way. When I got to what he was looking at I saw Derek was knocked out in the elevator with Jennifer nowhere to be found. I followed Scott to the roof with Deucalion waiting for him and Scott began to go towards him. "Scott!" I called after him. He was quiet, but he had stopped walking. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do." He told me.

"Scott," I pleaded. "There's got to be something else. We always have a plan B."

He turned to look at me with tears in his eyes. "Not this time." Scott was really going to do it. He was going over with the alphas. "I'm gonna find your dad and Bree is going to be fine." I shook my head at him. He couldn't leave. Not now. "I promise."

He turned around and began to walk off. "Scott!" I called desperately. "Scott!" I called again, but he didn't turn around. He just kept going leaving me all alone. No Dad. No Bree. And now, no Scott.


	12. Mates

**A/N: This should be the last chapter in the 'what if' series and I will give you a little hint of what I've been planning for Derek and Bree. I wasn't planning on writing Lunar Eclipse in these what if chapters, but I can if you guys want me to. After this chapter I should be getting back to the normal scribbles. Thank you all so much for reading. Remember to review if anything pops into mind of what you want to see. You guys have been awesome at it lately. Enjoy!**

**Stiles:**

"Derek!" I yelled as I shook him. "Come on Derek! Wake up!" Even though I hated to admit it, Derek was the only one I had left. I slapped him across the face, but nothing happened. I raised my hand to slap him again, but then decided a punch would work better. Right when I was about to swing Derek's eyes shot open and he grabbed my hand stopping my fist from connecting with his face.

He looked around confused at first, but then his face twisted into anger. "Where is she?" He growled.

"Jennifer?" I asked as he nodded. "She's gone with Scott's mom."

"She took her?" He practically screamed.

"Yeah," I began. "And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion. So we have to get you out of here. The police are coming right now and we have to get you the hell out of here."

I moved my hand to help him up, but he stopped and looked at me. "Where's Bree?"

"She's with Isaac, Cora and Peter at the basement garage." I told him. He began to run off. "Derek," I called after him. He turned around to look at me. "Don't make me regret trusting you with her life again."

He nodded seeming a little hurt by what I said and ran off to go help Bree, leaving me alone to come with what I was going to say to the cops when they got here.

**Isaac:**

The car screeched to a stop and I began looking around for Ethan and Aidan. I turned my head to look at Cora and Peter who were tending to a still unconscious Bree. "Do you see the twins?" I asked nervously.

Peter looked around as Cora kept tending to Bree and I turned to her asking how Bree was doing and she shook her head at me telling me she wasn't getting any better. "No." Peter answered. "But I see the Argents."

I looked forward and Allison and Chris were coming from behind the ambulance and I began to think about the last time they all must have been together. "Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and they burned you alive?"

I looked to the back and the only people in the car were Cora and Bree. When Cora looked to Peter's empty seat she rolled her eyes and got out of the car along with me to go towards them. "Where are the others?" Allison asked.

"Stiles and Scott went back for Derek and Jennifer. We have to get Bree out."

There was a car approaching from behind us so we all looked to see it was Derek's. He jumped out of the driver's seat and moved to the car to get Bree out. "Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is still in the hospital." He answered. "He's gonna hold off the cops for us." Allison looked at me confused and when Derek pulled Bree out of the car he nudged me. "We have to go right now."

He set Bree in the back of his car as Cora held the door open for him. "What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek answered as he closed the door and Cora got in the back with Bree to keep tending to her.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked again. He wasn't answering her just moving to the driver's seat. "Derek," She began again. "Where's Scott?"

He sighed as I stopped at the passenger seat and turned around to look at Allison. "He went with Deucalion to save his mom." He said finally answering her.

My eyes grew wide and he got in the car as I got into the passenger seat still looking at Allison with the same fearful look she had.

**Derek:**

Bree's chapped lips were now stained with blood and her gasps were getting even choppier than before. I was sitting in a chair watching her intently trying to figure out some way that I could help her, but I couldn't come up with anything. Cora was sleeping in her room as Peter was sitting on the steps. I heard Isaac walk down the stairs and stop at the foot of the bed. "She's dying isn't she?"

"I don't know." I whispered quickly getting beyond tired of that question.

"So what are you going to do?"

I shook my head and slowly answered with a hoarse, "I don't know."

He let out an angry sigh. "Want to figure something out? Because while Bree, Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed you were in here cheating on her, rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer!" I wanted Bree now more than anything. She's the only one who can make even the worst situation slightly better. He moved closer to me, getting a better look at my face. "Do you get how many people she's killed?" He said in almost a whisper. "Erica and Boyd are dead." He said slightly louder. "Bree is dying and you are doing NOTHING!" I continued to look down at Bree, ignoring Isaac. "Why did you do this to us?" He asked desperately. "Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" He got right next to me. "Did you do it to put Bree in her place?"

I turned to him angry that he would even consider that. "Never." I growled at him. He shook his head and began to walk out the door. "I told Bree I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her!" 

"THERE'S NO TIME!" He yelled turning around to face me. "The full moon is coming and the Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to do something." He opened the door, but before he left he looked back at me. "While you perfect the art of doing nothing."

"I wouldn't take it personally." I heard Peter say from the stairs. "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one alpha to another." I looked up at him. "From you to Scott." 

"Scott's not an alpha yet." I reminded him while turning back to Bree.

"But he's on his way isn't he?"

I ignored Peter and stayed by Bree's side for the rest of the night, not sleeping, not eating, only focusing on her. I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat anyway. I felt too guilty. During the morning the pain she was experiencing was even worse and she was wincing and gasping even louder. I grabbed her arm and began to take some of her pain away which made her feel a tad better. As if it was like an instinct she placed her hand on her stomach and I sighed sadly looking at her. "Careful." Peter warned from behind me. I ripped my hand from hers, shaking from the pain, but it was worth it. I couldn't have her or my baby feeling any pain. "Don't worry." Peter said moving closer to me.

"I know going too far could kill me." I said turning to him and it would be worth it if that meant Bree and my child could live.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I looked to him confused and he moved closer to me. "I heard it's only something an alpha can do and with good reason."

"Which is?" I asked impatiently.

"You know normal wolves never abandon a wounded member of the pack." I nodded. "They care for it, bring it food, they even give it physical and emotional comfort by grooming it. In a way they can do more than just ease pain." I moved closer to him. "They can be instrumental in healing the wounded."

"But Bree isn't even a part of my pack." I told him confused.

"But she is." He insisted. I studied him confused. "Derek," He said leaning closer to me. "You and Bree have something special. Something neither of you can understand. What the two of you have is stronger than you what you shared with Paige. You know that wolves mate for life?" I nodded. "Congratulations Derek, you and Bree have mated for life." I looked over at her and I knew he was right. Bree was mine, always and forever. "And after what I told you from the beginning with her-"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of it. "Not this theory again." I sighed.

"How else do you explain how powerful she is? How connected the two of you are? You think that Scott was just bitten? That Bree's mother happened to have passed away? That Kate just happened to get close to you and burn the house down? That I just happened to be the alpha?" I sighed and looked to him crossing my arms not wanting to hear more about it unless it could somehow save Bree. "Destiny has been twisting and turning your lives and the lives around you so you two fated star crossed lovers can be together. Your destinies are entwined Derek." He crossed his arms and studied me who was not amused with what he was saying. "You and her are even more than alpha and mate."

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her just tell me." I said getting slightly angered with his constant beating around the bush because as we were speaking Bree and my baby could be dying.

"I'm telling you I heard it's possible."

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an alpha. When you take her pain she draws on the power that makes you special. The power that heightens your senses. As an alpha you have a bit of that extra spark that intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into searing red."

"If I can save them-"

"If." He stressed while pointing at me. "If." He turned from me and I looked down. "It doesn't work all the time. It could just as easily kill you."

I looked over at her and she had a hand rubbing her stomach. _They're worth it_ I thought to myself. "How do I do it?" I asked turning back to him. "By taking her pain?"

"And then some because there's a cost." I walked towards her and Peter put a finger to my chest, stopping me, getting me to think more about my decision. "I can see why you don't see a downside in this as you haven't exactly been alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be losing."

I turned to him. "If I don't do this I lose Bree and I lose our child." I shook my head. "I'm not letting that happen. I don't care about power anymore."

"Think about the power to fight back." I looked back to Bree who still had her hand protectively on her stomach. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha how do you think you're going to take her on as a beta?" 

"I. Don't. Care." I told him.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Bree would be giving up your power. Maybe she was going to have you do it at the hospital."

"Why?" I asked confused. None of what she was doing with me made any sense to me.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her! She wants you to come to her. It's all a part of her little seduction and she is still seducing you." I turned back to Bree. This had all been my fault. If I never would have slept with her. "She needs you on her side."

**Stiles:**

Lydia and I had just walked out of Morell's room now knowing where Jennifer was keeping my dad. "They're in the Nematon." I told Lydia. "That's where she's keeping them. It has to be."

"Stilinski!" I heard someone call from across the hall. When I turned around Kyle McCall was waving me down. Couldn't this guy just leave me alone? 

"You have to talk to Derek." I said turning back to Lydia. "He knows where it is. Just tell him it's the root cellar. He'll know what you're talking about."

She nodded and walked away just in time for Kyle to walk towards me. "Did you know your father's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night and your sister was supposed to be relocated to another hospital, but never made it?"

"No," I said pretending to look like he had no idea. "What does that mean?" 

"It means they're both officially missing." He guided me into an empty classroom without his other agents he had flanking him at all times and sat on the teacher's desk as I sat in one of the student's desk. "Stiles," He began tiredly. "Why am I getting the feeling that you know something that could lead us to your dad and sister?"

"If I did why would I not tell you?" My lying was getting better.

"I'm helping your dad and your sister so why wouldn't you?"

Might as well have some fun with him. "So you want me to tell you something that I wouldn't not tell you?"

"First, I have no idea what you just said." No shocker there. "Second, why don't you just help me help you?"

"Well I don't know how to help you help me by telling you something that would help me if don't know it."

Kyle studied me confused. "Are you doing this on purpose?" 

"I don't know anything." I said leaning toward him. "Can I just go?"

"Where are all of your other friends?" 

"You mean Scott?" I asked annoyed. He hadn't asked me once about his child since I had talked to him last night. 

"I mean Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, those twins, Ethan and Aidan. I've been told your whole click didn't show up for school today."

"I don't have a click." I said in a tired voice.

"Stiles, come on. There's been a distributing amount of violence in this town in the past few months, even a few murders tied to the school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And," I began looking out the window. There had been a lot going on and my sister was dying while I was sitting here listening to him talk. I had to call Derek to see how she was doing. Kyle snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hey, your dad and your sister are missing." I didn't say anything and I knew Kyle was getting tired with my silence and lack of information. "Okay, but I don't want you to go home alone; you've got someone you can stay with tonight?"

I had no one. "With me." I heard someone say from the doorway. When I looked out of it Deaton was standing there and I let out a relieved breath getting up and walking out of the school with him as we discussed how to get my dad back and Bree healthy and safe.

**Lydia:**

I climbed up the stairs the Derek's apartment building and when I got to his loft I knocked on the steel door. Almost instantly the door opened and the one who answered it was Peter. The one who had been controlling me for months. "You?" Was all I could say.

He seemed shocked by my presence too. "Me." He answered while studying me.

The last time I saw him he was killing Jackson. "You." 

"Me." He said with a sigh and turned back to the loft. "Derek," He called. "We have a visitor."

He let me walk in and I saw Bree on the bed. She looked terribly pale and blood was resting on her lips. I walked towards her and sat down right next to her putting my hand on the one she had resting on her stomach, protecting her little girl or boy. "How is she?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her knowing that Derek was right next to me.

"Not good." He answered.

I closed my eyes and gripped her hand even tighter. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose my best friend. I turned to Derek letting go of her hand and standing up from the bed. "We figured out where Jennifer is keeping the parents." I told him quickly as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"That's excellent." Peter said moving closer to me. "Where?"

"Well," I began. "We don't know where exactly, but Stiles told me to tell you that she was keeping them in the root cellar," They both looked to each other wide eyed. "He said you would know what that means and where it is."

Derek sighed looking at Peter and then turned to me. "We don't know where it is." He said slowly.

"You don't know where it is?" I repeated confused. "But Stiles said you had both been there." I said turning to Peter.

"We have." He said in a tired voice. "But after a few memorable experiences there Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister, decided that she never wanted us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us."

Well this day had just gotten worse. If that was even possible. "Then how are we supposed to find it?" I gave out an angry growl and threw my head back from frustration. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I whispered. I put my head back down and looked at Derek. "Text me if anything changes with her good or bad?" He nodded and I moved to him as he stood up and we hugged. "I am so sorry Derek." I whispered. Derek and I had never been close, but I knew what he meant to Bree and he knew what I meant to her. I pulled away from him and gave him a slight smile as I walked out the door determined to find another way to save Bree's dad.

**Derek:**

After Lydia left Bree got even worse. She was coughing and gasping even more and I knew that anymore of this and our baby would be dead. "It has to be now." I told Peter without taking my eyes off of her. "I don't have a choice." I said looking up at him from my seat on the bed.

"You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences facing Kali as a beta."

"But it's not just a full moon coming." I reminded him as I turned back to her. "It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless."

I looked at the hand on her stomach as her eyes began to roll back. She was dying and I was hoping our baby was as much as a fighter as she is. I removed the hand slowly and leaned down to place a kiss on her bare, flat stomach. This baby was my future and would quickly be my everything just like Bree had become in such little time. I looked to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She had to be okay. If she wasn't I would lose my mind. I gripped her delicate hand and began taking her pain away. It hurt more than anything. I screamed and Bree's eyes popped open and it looked like she was breathing easier as the pain was being released from her body. I growled in pain and I felt myself dwindling in strength as my eyes turned from red to cobalt blue.

When the pain was too much I fell back and my eyes began to close. I saw Bree leaning over me touching my face as she had on a scared expression. I could barely make out her screaming my name as my hearing became muffled and everything started to blur. I closed my eyes knowing she was okay. Knowing my baby was okay. That's all I wanted.

**Bree:**

I moved my ear to his chest after his eyes closed and still heard the steady pace of his heart beating. I let out a relived sigh and laid my head and my hand on his chest. "You're okay." I whispered. "You're okay." I put a hand on my stomach and I knew I was still pregnant. "We're okay." I whispered looking down at my flat stomach. "Daddy's okay." I looked back to Derek. "I'm okay. Baby's okay."

"Uncle Peter is okay too." Peter said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and sat up looking to him. "Hey Peter."

"Hey Tink." I rolled my eyes at him again and looked back to Derek stroking his cheek. I don't care what he did with Jennifer anymore as long as he was okay. As long as my baby was okay. As long as my new family was okay.


	13. Family

**A/N: So I had gotten a request to do Lunar Eclipse from multiple people so I promise that this really will be the last chapter in the 'what if' series. I wrote this chapter like five times in different ways so I'm sorry if it's not all that great. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Cora had given me a water bottle and I quickly uttered a thank you before twisting the cap off and pushing it to Derek's lips. He was just now waking up and I knew he would be thirsty and most likely hungry. I had just finished cooking from what little supplies I found in Derek's kitchen and now all we needed was for Derek to wake up. I tilted the water up and as it spilled into his lips he desperately went for it. He gasped and fully opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he looked at me in wonderment. "You're okay." He breathed out.

"No much better than you are right now." I told him while scratching the back of his head.

"The baby?" He asked in a scared voice.

"It's fine." I said removing my hand from his head, putting it to my stomach and looking down to it. "It's a fighter like its daddy."

"Or its mommy." He looked down to my stomach and grabbed my waist, moving my stomach to his lips and planting a kiss right in the middle of it with such intensity a tear spilled out of his eye.

I moved his head from my stomach and faced it up so he could look at me. "We're alive because of you."

"Hopefully not all for nothing." Peter said as he was leaning against the table and looking out the window. I looked to Cora and we both rolled our eyes. We had been dealing with his stupid warnings for the past sixteen hours. Couldn't he just let us have one happy moment to appreciate we were all alive? "The moon is rising, you've drained your battery all the way to red and there's a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb."

"I'll be fine in a few hours." He breathed out exhaustedly.

"I sure hope so because a few hours is all you have."

Derek spent about an hour recovering and eating when there was a knock on the door. I went up to answer it and when I did Lydia was there. "Bree!" She screamed throwing herself in my arms.

"Hey." I said confused. I hadn't really realized what it was like when everyone thought I was dying. Lydia must have been freaking out. I had finally noticed that Ethan was standing right behind her. I stepped away from her and she was grapping my hand almost pleadingly. "What the hell are you doing here with him?" If he was going to kill Derek I would take him on right here and now even though I would most likely die.

"He's here to help." Lydia assured me.

"Help with what?" Derek asked coming up from behind me and pushing me along with Lydia behind him.

"We know about the lunar eclipse," Ethan began. "So don't think Kali is just gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field." I looked at Derek panicked. "She's coming and my brother is coming with her."

"Good enough for me." Peter said moving closer to Derek. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" He asked. Ugh, I knew Derek was proud, but you would think that would change when your life is at risk.

"No," Peter began sarcastically. "I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run." He yelled at him seriously. "Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

His face was unchanging and I turned to Cora who was standing to my left and gave her a pleading look. "If you want to fight and die for something that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful and remember that you're not just thinking for yourself anymore. You're going to have a baby Derek."

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" He asked seriously.

"We don't," I told him annoyed with his pride. "But are you really gonna take the chance?"

"Maybe they have an idea." Peter said turning around to look and Lydia and me. "The banshee and the witch."

He began to advance towards us and Lydia backed up. "I don't know anything."

"But you feel something don't you?"

I knew I felt something and it wasn't good. "What do you feel?" Derek asked looking at me.

"Like," I began slowly. "This is just the beginning."

"Lydia?" Peter asked as I turned to her.

"I feel like," She began with the same slowness I did. "I'm standing in a graveyard."

"Wow," I exclaimed while looking down and Lydia snapped her head to me. "That was ominous."

"Do you need any more convincing?" Peter asked Derek.

Then something occurred to me. "My dad." I said while still looking down. "He must be going out of his mind if he thought I was dying." Everyone looked at each other like they were frozen with shock. "And Stiles." I said now confused by everyone's facial expressions. "What's going on?"

Derek looked at Cora and she shrugged. "We have to tell her." She told him.

"Tell me what?" I asked nervously. They were all quiet and I felt this insane fear bubbling through my body and to make it worse everyone in here is a freaking werewolf or banshee so reading minds to get the information is off the table. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Bree," Derek began walking to me cautiously. "You know how the last group of sacrifices were guardians?"

"Yeah." I began slowly.

"The guardians are the parents and your dad is one of them." Peter said quickly. I let out a little gasp of fear. "Oh and Jennifer Blake, your English teacher and the one your boyfriend slept with, is the Darach and she's keeping your dad, Scott's mom and Allison's dad in the root cellar where Derek killed Paige."

I let out another little gasp and began to breathe heavily. "Seriously?!" Derek yelled at him.

"It's like ripping off a band aid." Peter said obviously.

"I'm pretty sure when someone is pregnant you're supposed to ease them into bad news!" Cora yelled at him.

I gripped Lydia's arm tightly and continued looking down, trying to process it. "Where is my brother?"

"About that," She said slowly. My head snapped up to her and I gripped her arm even tighter hoping that could get me the information I needed faster. "Okay, okay," She whined from pain. "He sacrificed himself for your dad along with Scott and Allison to find out where the Nematon is. But he's fine apart from having an incurable darkness around his heart." When she was done I let go of her arm and she began to rub it.

I put my hand to my stomach after it dropped about ten stories and I felt Derek's comforting hands on my shoulders. It wasn't going to work though, I was freaking out. I looked to Lydia. "Where's my brother?" I asked again.

"He's on his way to the Nematon."

"Which is where?"

She shrugged. "They said it was where Scott was bitten."

I nodded and moved from Derek's grip on my shoulders. "I know exactly where that is."

"Bree," Derek said getting in front of me to stop me from walking. "You're not strong enough to go anywhere by yourself right now."

"That's my brother Derek." I said moving closer to him. "It's my dad. My family." He looked down and I grabbed his hand. "You have to leave without me."

He looked up at me and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll find you after." I told him grabbing his face in my hands. "We've been apart for a few weeks, what's a few more hours?"

He pulled me closer to him by my waist. "Call me the second this is all over and I'll come running." I nodded and he pushed his forehead to mine. "I love you."

I nodded and kissed him like my life depended on it. I didn't want to leave Derek, but I had to, not for just for the protection of my family, but for his protection. When I pulled away I looked at him in those crystal blue eyes I fell in love with from day one. "I love you."

"That's very sweet," Peter began. "But how about we get the hell out of here before Kali comes in and rips all of our heads off?"

**Derek:**

Cora had climbed into the passenger seat and Bree had moved to lean on the driver's seat. "I'm coming back." I told her.

She smiled and touched my arm. "I know you will."

Peter leaned into the car from the passenger seat and seemed to be looking at the two of us sympathetically. "Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away." He warned. I looked to Bree and she lipped: I love you as she moved from driver's side of the car. "Go!" Peter yelled at us.

I pulled out of the parking lot while still looking at Bree and got onto the road. I should have taken Bree with me. The further I got out of the town the more I thought about it. Bree would be defenseless and if anything happened to her or my baby I would never forgive myself. Suddenly a scream rung through the air and I pulled over. Cora looked at me wide eyed. "What the hell was that?"

"Lydia." I whispered. Something was wrong and I prayed that Bree was long gone from my loft. "We have to go back." I said looking to Cora and making a U-turn.

When we got to the loft my hands were shaking as I ran up the stairs, skipping steps to make sure I got there faster. I unlocked the door quickly and when I got it open Jennifer was standing there, leaning against the table and Lydia was on the floor by the staircase shaking. Cora ran to her and when I looked down at the floor I saw why she was so scared. Ethan, Aidan and Kali were lying on the floor dead. I looked up at her and gritted my teeth. "You did this for me?"

"For us." I shook my head at her. She was insane and I can't believe I actually slept with her. "For any of us who have ever been the victim."

"Stop talking to me like a Politian." I yelled at her. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine." She yelled back. "I'll convince you of someone else's. Bree and Scott." She knew the sound of their names would make me listen. She played dirty that way. "You can save their parents."

"How?"

"I need a guardian." I was suddenly interested. If I could save Bree's father I would. "That's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you."

"I can't help you." I growled at her not seeing where she was going with all of this. "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place in the right time."

"You just killed three of them on your own." I said gesturing to the dead bodies on my floor that I would have to clean up later. "What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have and if he's got Scott with him I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora growled while still comforting Lydia.

"I have the eclipse in my favor. It's only gonna be in the earth's shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me." She was now begging. I was going to save Bree's father, whatever it took.

**Allison:**

Isaac and I walked through the forest. Scott had just left to fight Jennifer with Deucalion and we were left to find the parents. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac called even though the wind was so strong I barely heard him.

"It's around here somewhere." I said looking around to find something, anything familiar. I turned to Isaac hopefully. "Do you think you can pick up a scent?

"I'm trying, but-"

I looked to him confused and then all around trying to figure out what made him stop talking. "What?" I asked moving closer to him.

He was looking down like he was trying to concentrate. "I heard something." He looked up to me like he finally figured out what the sound was. "It's one of your dad's ultrasonic admitters."

I looked around the forest and then back at Isaac. "Are you sure?"

"It has to be." He said walking ahead of me. I smiled slightly. That meant they were close by. When we walked a few feet forward I saw the huge tree stump which was the Nematon. I ran towards it and stroked the stump with my smile growing wider. We had found them. "Allison." Isaac called from my right.

I looked over at him and there was a trap door that he opened. I hurried down the rickety steps and saw my dad smiling at the sight of me. "Thank god!" I yelled as I ran to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You found us." He said with a smile.

"Where's Bree?" I heard the Sheriff ask. "Where's Stiles? Where are my kids?"

"And Scott?" Melissa asked as I began to untie the rope around my father's hands and legs. 

"They're coming." Isaac told both of them. "They're on their way to help."

**Cora:**

Derek had left and I cried. This couldn't be happening. How could Derek go with her after everything that happened? Lydia and I held each other and after a while I stood up while also helping her up. "Lydia, we have to get going." I said leading her towards the door. "We can get help."

"From who?" She cried out.

"I don't know," I cried back. "But we can't stay here." I was about to open the door when there was the sound behind us of something hitting the floor. We both turned around and saw that Ethan and Aidan were now separated. We ran to them and I could hear their heartbeats. I looked to Lydia shocked and then back to them. "They're alive."

**Scott:**

Deucalion and I waited for Jennifer to come up after I sent her the video message, telling her exactly where we were. After a while she walked up and I prepared myself to fight her, but then her silhouette split into two and I knew the other was Derek just by the shape. When they approached us I couldn't take my eyes from Derek. "What are you doing?" I asked him desperately. I really didn't want to fight Derek. Not after everything we had all been through. Not after everything he had done for me.

"It may be hard to believe," He said looking to Jennifer and then back at me. "But I'm actually trying to help the two of you."

"Hm," Deucalion said turning to me. "Brother against brother. How very American this is." He turned to Jennifer and took off his jacket, getting ready to fight her. "Are you ready Jennifer? Did you grab your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods and oak trees? Slit a baby's throat perhaps?" He was taunting her and she looked beyond pissed. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent lives to face me?" He began to shift, but his skin was turning grey like a demon's and his eyes grew red. "Or was it twelve?"

Derek turned and one major thing I noticed was that his eyes were now blue. He wasn't an alpha anymore. Deucalion would kill him. Derek went after Deucalion, but he grabbed his arms. Jennifer went up to him and tried to use her powers, but they didn't work, not against the alpha of all alphas. He grabbed both of them by the neck and began to raise them up. He threw Jennifer down, but just set Derek down, like he didn't want to hurt him. Derek went after him again, but he threw Derek over him and Jennifer came at him again. He slapped her across the face and threw her down again. I watched helpless as Deucalion picked Jennifer up and threw her down on the ground right in front of me. "Kill her." I didn't do anything at first. "Do it!" He growled and I fell to my knees feeling the wolf take over without my control. He had forced me to change. "Now kill her. Parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her and it all ends."

"It won't end!" Jennifer yelled. "Not with me, he'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"She's lying Scott." I was looking back and forth at them having no idea who I trusted more to believe. "They're dying, your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it ends. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet." I said getting up from the ground.

"And who's going to save them? Your friends?" He asked unimpressed.

"My pack." I growled as my eyes turned yellow

**Bree:**

I had taken Lydia's car and began driving down the road that just nine months ago I had snuck there to go look for the dead body with Scott and Stiles. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was back when I was brunette and heartbroken over Jackson. Before I knew what real love was. As I drove down the road I saw the Jeep, but it had been slammed into a tree. "Oh my god." I whispered as I pulled over, put the car in park and threw the door open. "Stiles!" I yelled. "Oh my god." I whispered again as I ran to the driver's seat. "Stiles!" I yelled when I saw him with blood falling out of the top of his head and his eyes closed.

They opened slowly and when he saw me he gave me a slight smile. "You're okay." He said weakly.

"Are you okay?" I said moving closer to him.

"No I'm fine." He said sitting up. "Just a little fender bender." He said looking to the tree which now had a dent. "Thank god for seatbelts." He said pulling it a little.

I gave him a smile and pet his hair. "You're an idiot."

"Bitch." He said weakly with a small smile. I unbuckled his seatbelt and helped him out of the car, but he grabbed Melissa's baseball bat before we could hurry to the Nematon.

We ran through the storm right as the sky turned a yellowish green. "We don't have much time for the eclipse." I told him as I pulled him into a run.

"How are you alive right now?" Stiles asked as I continued to pull him by the arm through the woods.

"Derek healed me, but he gave up being an alpha to do it."

He stopped walked and turned to me confused. "So who's the alpha?'

"I don't know! Can we go please?!" 

He grabbed my hand again and we only had a few feet to run before we made it to the Nematon. "It's too heavy!" I heard Allison cry as Stiles and I jumped into the crumbling fixture.

They were all holding up a plank of wood threatening to fall on top of them when I threw myself under it and with the pink light I held it up. Stiles stuck the bat under the wood and I put my hands down with the pink light disappearing as fast as it came. Everyone slowly let go of it. I sat up and studied Dad like Stiles was doing as he slowly turned to us and then back to the bat. "I always said aluminum was better than wood." He said with a shrug and a smile. Stiles and I threw ourselves into his arms and he chuckled. I was really hoping Derek was safe wherever he went with Cora, but I got the feeling like he didn't listen to me at all.

**Derek:**

Deucalion ran to Scott with insane speed and made his claws grow out. "Maybe you just need a little guidance."

He drug Scott to Jennifer as I still laid in the mess of boxes I had fallen on. "I forgot to tell you something." Scott said. "Gerard told me that you're not always blind."

Right when I was getting up Scott threw down flash bulb arrow heads causing Deucalion to turn away and swing out violently. I had no idea what was happening until the bright light went away and I looked down at my claws. They were no longer there and I wasn't in my wolf form anymore. I looked up and the sky outside was yellowish-greenish. When I looked to Scott and Deucalion I saw that they were also in their human form. "The eclipse," Deucalion cried out. "It's started."

I looked over to where Jennifer was and she was gone. "Oh no." I heard Scott mumble. She came into the distillery with her scarred face and I hid behind one of the boxes. She ran to Scott in lightning speed and threw him across the room. Then she kicked Deucalion down to the floor and began slamming his head to the pavement over and over again. A pool of blood was growing around his head and I stood up quickly. "Jennifer!" I yelled out as she stopped and turned to me angry. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?!" She growled at me in her raspy voice.

"What you really look like." She looked down at Deucalion like she had suddenly realized it. "He knows the cost of getting Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you've paid."

"No," She said in wonderment. "No he hasn't." She leaned down and healed Deucalion's eyes. He began screaming and when she pulled her hand away from him his eyes looked normal. He could see again. "Turn to me!" He looked at her and was immediately frightened.

She turned her face back to normal and picked up her hand about to kill him when she suddenly felt weak. I ran to her and caught her in my arms as she looked up at me completely confused. "What is this?"

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Bree did to me." I explained to her quickly. "You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." She said looking up at me hopefully. "Kill him."

"No." I said with a smile as she frowned. "Like my mother used to say, 'I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer.'" I grabbed Jennifer by the neck and moved my face into hers growling, "Now let them go."

She must have gotten her powers back because she threw me down and began slapping me in the face over and over again. She stepped away from me for a moment and I shook my head at her. "You really think that after everything you did to Bree and me that I would be on your side so easily?" She looked even angrier the more I talked. "You almost killed her, you almost killed my child." I shook my head at her. "I was never truly be on the side of someone who tried to kill my family."

She stood up, grabbed me by the neck and began to throw me into a wall over and over again. She was killing me, I knew that and I knew the thoughts that were running through my head would most likely be my last so I thought of Bree. I thought about her smile, her laugh. When I saw her for the first time nine months ago. When I was in her room and I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her for the first time. The ring around my neck right now symbolizing our future. I thought about a few hours ago when I pulled her stomach to my lips and kissed it. I hoped our child would be like her.

Then I felt all of my strength rush back into my body and my eyes turned blue. "Your fifteen minutes are up." I growled at her as I threw her off and Scott stood up, but she threw a circle of mountain ash around herself. None of us would be able to get past that.

"Like I told you Derek," She yelled at me harshly. "Either you or the parents! I guess I'll have to take them now. In a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse to kill a demon wolf." Scott walked toward her slowly and put his hands at the barrier trying to push past it. She smiled at him cockily. "You've tried this before Scott, I don't remember you succeeding." He began to push and at first didn't accomplish anything. I wanted him to though. I couldn't pick a better alpha to lead the pack than Scott. His eyes slowly turned from yellow to red and he pushed past the barrier knocking her down hard. "How did you do that?" She asked now on the ground and looking terrified.

"I'm the alpha now." I was a little jealous, I had to admit, but I was glad at the same time. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

Deucalion stood up and moved towards her, determined and ready. "It won't do anything to my eyes so allow me." He ran up to her and slit her throat. She gasped, turning to her scarred face and fell back taking her final breaths. She was finally dead and the storm outside stopped showing the lights of early morning.

**Bree:**

The storm had stopped and Dad turned to me. "What does this mean?"

"I have no idea." I answered honestly while looking up at the barely rising sun.

"That light thing you did," Dad began as I turned to him slightly worried about what he was going to say about it. "That was pretty cool." I smiled at him and wondered why Mom never told him about magic. "Can you do it again?"

I began to laugh. Stiles acted the same way when I first showed him. "Later." I promised.

"Scott?" I heard Stiles say into his phone.

I moved to Stiles as fast as I could and shoved my ear towards the speaker as Stiles struggled with me. "Scott!" I called when I had finally got in the right position.

"Really B?" Stiles complained as he tried to push me away, but I just jabbed him in the ribs.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah we're okay." Stiles answered. "We're all okay. Are you okay?" 

"Sort of." I heard Derek's voice from the other line.

"Derek!" I scolded.

"Yeah," He said in an exhausted voice. "I didn't listen to you. I'm still in Beacon Hills. I know I'm in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at him, but honestly I was just glad he was okay. "You think you can come and get us?" Stiles asked. 

"Of course." Scott said.

"Great, okay. Uh," He looked around at where we were and then back to the phone. "Bring a ladder." We both said at the same time.

Scott hung up and in a few short minutes Derek and Scott had shown up. I threw myself into Derek's arms and he hugged me tightly. I honestly couldn't believe we were all okay and the only one who had suffered was Jennifer. By the way things were going I thought that at least one of us was going to be dead, but we weren't. We were alive. My family was safe…for once.

**Scott:**

We all went back to school like everything was normal, although now we need a few more teachers. I still like Bree, I think I'll always like Bree, but Derek is what's best for her and with the baby on the way I think they deserved some happiness for however long or short it lasts. My dad isn't going anywhere for a while, but just because he's staying doesn't mean he's welcome. Stiles and I both feel it every day. And it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class. Heart of immense darkness. Whenever I feel it I just look at Aidan and Lydia, making plans for the weekend, Danny and Ethan walking down the school hallway with no weird glances given towards them, Allison and Isaac at their blooming relationship, Derek walking Bree to the front of the school and kissing her like it was their last because for a moment they thought they would have to have a last and Stiles being the only other single person in our group besides me. Whenever I feel it I look to my friends.


	14. Opening Up

**A/N: I hope you all had a great New Years! I can officially say I graduate next year which is sufficiently terrifying. Anyways, this chapter goes out to Shining Ruby for telling me this great suggestion. It starts out with Stiles and Cora's talk at the end of Visionary and then switched to Derek and Bree when they get back together in season 2 during the episode Frenemy. Thank you all again for reading. Enjoy!**

**Stiles:**

Cora was sitting right next to me as I was processing what Peter had just told us. Something just didn't feel right about it. "What?" I turned my head to Cora not knowing what she meant. "What's this look on your face?" She asked with a hand gesture to her face.

"What look?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer, still caught up in my thoughts.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh my god." She had pulled me out of my thoughts and I was now leaning away from her. "You are so Derek's sister. I forgot."

"What is with the look?" She asked, her voice more calmed down.

"I just don't believe him." I shook my head and turned my body to her. "Alright," She got in position to listen better. "In Ms. Blake's class we're reading Heart of Darkness and it's in first person, narrated by Marlow." She nodded knowingly. "The thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed just because of his perspective."

"Then we heard the story from Peter's perspective."

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story."

"So what, are you just gonna ask Derek," She paused, I assumed to pay respects for the girl she never met and Derek's broken heart. "About the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"I was thinking of asking the one person who knows absolutely everything about him."

She seemed confused for a minute, but then perked up realizing what I meant. "Bree."

**Derek:**

Bree and I were leaning against the train car as I was petting her chocolate brown hair. We had just gotten back together after about a month of separation and for the first time I could forget about the Kanima, Gerard and my new pack. I was just focusing on her breathing, her heartbeat, her hypnotizing smell of lavender and citrus and her beautiful naked body next to mine under the sheet we were sharing. I knew if I was going to keep Bree this time that I had to be completely honest with her. "Bree?" I whispered. She looked up at me waiting for me to continue and I took a deep breath, looking straight ahead. "I have to tell you something about me. It's the one thing I haven't told you yet."

She looked confused when I looked back down at her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because," I began shifting my body around so I could see her better. "I wasn't sure how you were gonna take it, but now I know I have to be completely honest with you."

She looked like she was getting nervous for what I had to tell her. "Whatever it is you can tell me anything, Derek."

I nodded and gulped, getting even more nervous for what I had to tell her. "You know how my eyes before I became alpha were blue? My werewolf eyes?" She nodded. "Well, I never told you what the blue eyes stand for." She looked at me interested. "But before I tell you I have to tell you the story of how my eyes got that way." She nodded and rubbed my arm comfortingly, probably seeing how nervous I was and with that I began my story.

_I could hear the metronome in the other room as I began dribbling the ball, moving it away from Dylan so he wouldn't get it and passed it to Zach. I could hear someone in the room playing an instrument, but that person stopped. I ignored it as I heard it again and yelled for Nate to pass me the ball._

_I heard the instrument stop again and saw a girl walk out of the music room. "Hey," She called as we all stopped to look at her. "Do you guys mind?" I wasn't impressed with her and I knew the others guys weren't either. She couldn't tell us what to do. "I'm trying to practice."_

_I shrugged and smiled at her. "How do you know we're not trying to practice too?"_

_She rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "Well, I was practicing in the music room and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." She said in a nasty tone. I knew she hated my attitude, but that just made me want to keep on annoying her. _

"_Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place wherever you have a basketball." All of the guys laughed and I walked to her doing a bunch of basketball tricks as the others guys laughed in encouragement. I stood up and now was right in front of her face. "See?" She rolled her eyes at me and turned around to walk off. "Hold on." I said suddenly getting an idea as she turned to look at me. "If you can get the ball from me then I'll stop." She smiled, probably thinking she could get it from me. "Come on." I began bouncing the ball slowly. "It'll be easy."_

_She moved to get it, but I pulled the ball away swiftly. All the guy began to laugh and with a smirk I started to dribble the ball again. She tried to grab it, but I V-dribbled the ball behind me and caught it in my other hand. I circled around her and she tried to grab it, but I was too fast and I was just going half my speed. I moved back in front of her and began dribbling it between my legs then began doing the fastest spider dribble I could without showing off the fact that I was a werewolf. She shook her head and walked back into the practice room. I got up and looked after her, feeling a little bad. The guys behind me laughed as I followed her into the practice room and she was playing what I thought was a cello, but I wasn't too sure. "I'm sorry about that."_

_She stopped playing and looked up from the sheet music. "Whatever." She turned back to her instrument and began playing again._

_I moved closer to her, starting to become even more interested in her. No girl had ever just wrote me off like she had. "Hey, what's your name?"_

_She rolled her eyes and looked up at me. "I'm trying to practice if you haven't noticed."_

"_Okay," I said with a shrug getting closer to her. "I'll just leave you alone then." She was about to start again when I began talking again with a smirk. "Right after you tell me your name."_

_She looked up at me with a playful smile. "Alright, I'll tell you my name." She began to look around. "If you can play one instrument in this room."_

_I looked around slightly panicked. I didn't know how to play anything I saw and then I got an idea. "One?"_

"_Just one."_

"_Any of them?" She nodded like it was obvious and I began looking around for the easiest instrument to play. I found it at the back and walked to her with it behind my back. When I showed her the triangle she rolled her eyes and I hit the side of it making a small sound. She rolled her eyes and smiled as I shrugged. She did say any instrument._

"_My name is Paige." She said with an annoyed tone. "Now, can you please leave? I need to practice."_

_I stepped closer to her, still wearing my smile. "My name is-"_

"_I know who you are." She said turning to look at me sharply._

_I smiled and left. Paige was cute and she didn't like me which only made me want her even more. I wanted Paige though, and that was something I couldn't ignore._

"You fell in love with her didn't you?" Bree asked slowly. I knew there was a little jealousy passing over her eyes, but she knew that she was mine.

"Now you see why I was so hesitant to tell you about it in the first place?"

She nodded and snuggled further into my chest. "So what happened between you and her?"

"Not like anything you're thinking." I told her, knowing that she was thinking of her being bad or that she had broken my heart on purpose. "There's a lot more than just me falling in love with her." I began to stroke her back. "A lot more."

_Paige giggled as I pulled her toward the distillery. It was small, dark and quaint. No one knew about it and no one ever would because it was ours. We began to kiss with smiles on our faces when Paige pulled away. I studied her confused. All I wanted was for her to keep kissing me. "What?"_

_Her eyebrows knitted into confusion and I did the same to her, wanting to know what this look was. "Why do you like me?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a chuckle, not really sure how to answer that question._

_She smiled. "Why do you like me?"_

_I moved closer to her, pulling her waist closer to mine. "Why do you think I like you?"_

"_Honestly, at first I thought you liked me because I didn't like you." She looked up at me shyly and that's when I knew this was her first time really opening up to someone._

"_So, now you're worried that now that I know that you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" I said knowingly._

_She shook her head. "Not worried." She looked up into my eyes and I stared back into her dark brown ones. "Just wondering when."_

_I smiled and moved her even closer to me. "I'll never stop liking you."_

_She smiled back and I pulled her in for a kiss, but right before our lips met I pulled away, smelling something then began to look around. "What is it?" Paige asked studying me and trying to find what I was looking for. "Did you hear something?" I couldn't find where it was coming from anywhere. "What's going on?"_

"_Something happened here." I finally answered._

"_What do you mean?" She asked in confusion._

_I had finally found where it was coming from, looking up at a rope that was right under us. "I caught a scent. It's blood." There was a sound like someone stepping on a dry leaf and I turned my head in the sound's direction, putting a protective arm in front of her. "Now I definitely heard something."_

_She was confused, but all I could focus on was making sure she was safe. "Derek, I don't hear anything."_

_I turned to her and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here." We ran out the back door as I heard the three packs make their way inside._

"Who was it?" Bree asked before I could tell her. "The people going into the distillery."

"It was an alpha pack."

Her eyes grew wide. "An alpha pack?" I nodded and she just seemed confused. "How does that even work?"

"I'm not sure on all the details, but they do have a leader. Then though," She looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes, still very interested. "They weren't an alpha pack. They were just three packs working together. My mother tried to keep peace within the three."

"Your mother?" She asked slowly.

I nodded. "She had this power, very rare. She could shape shift into a full wolf and it made her somewhat of a leader. She was someone the three went to for advice."

"This guy, Ennis, he was mad at the Argents for killing one of his wolves and he drew a spiral on the side of the distillery." I said tracing the spiral out on her arm.

"He wanted revenge." She said knowingly.

"Remember how I told you that a long time ago Peter and I were like best friends?" She nodded. "That was this time." I shook my head thinking back to it. "He tried to push this idea in my head."

"What idea?" She asked. I could hear her heartbeat began to speed up and I knew she was nervous for what I was going to tell her next.

"To turn her." I looked at Bree and she was studying me like she was trying to grasp the situation. "He thought it was the only way for us to stay together forever. She could stay young longer and we could truly be together with no secrets."

"So what did you do?" She asked in a small voice.

"Peter drilled it into my head every day and he finally convinced me to do it." I took a deep breath and she rubbed my shoulder knowing that the story was just going to get worse and harder for me to tell from here. "Peter got Ennis to do it. He needed someone else in the pack and by doing a favor for me he would get into Talia's, my mother's, good graces and everyone wanted to be good with her. I told Paige to meet me at the school while I sat in the locker room I listened to her being scared out of her mind and I just couldn't take it anymore."

_I ran into the school hallway and saw Paige crawling away from the giant behind her. I was filled with rage and ran at him. I knew I had no chance as he threw me into a wall and held my head down so I had to watch Paige crawl away in pain. She had already been bitten, leaving a trail of blood behind her. There was no going back now. She would turn._

"She should have turned." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Peter said the bite can kill you."

I nodded. "It didn't matter that she was strong." I looked her in the eye. "Some people just aren't made for this." I saw a tear threatening to fall before I looked away from her. "She fought and she struggled, clinging to life. I brought her to this root cellar…"

_I grabbed her bloodied hand and gripped it as tight as I could, taking some of her pain away. She gasped with a small bit of relief as I felt the pain enter my body. I looked away from her hand and to her face. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her._

_She shook her head. "I knew."_

_My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
_

"_Right after I told you my name I think I knew." Now I knew that she was telling me that she knew I was a werewolf. "I've seen things in this town before, things no one could really explain. Then there's the way you talk." I closed my eyes thinking about our night in the distillery. "How you'd say things like how you catch a scent. And I know you can hear things. Things that no one else can hear." She looked up at me and took a deep breath before uttering, "I knew."_

"_And you still liked me?"  
_

"_I loved you." She whispered. I looked at her in wonderment and I knew I loved her. She began to cry from the pain and I gripped her hand taking some more pain from her. After a few seconds she felt better and relaxed, just a little bit. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" She asked looking up at me. I took a deep breath, not really wanting to tell her, but I knew I couldn't lie to her so I nodded very slowly. This was all my fault. "I can't." She cried out feeling the pain again. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. "I can't take it anymore, Derek." I held her closer to me and she looked up at me pleadingly. "Please." She wanted me to kill her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Paige. She began to cry even more and I knew that it wasn't fair to make her suffer so I pulled her closer to me and she held onto me as tight as she could, still crying from the pain. I looked up at the moon and I felt my eyes glow yellow right before I stuck my claws into her and her body relaxed as she took her final breaths until she became completely still. I cried into her shoulder and held her to me tighter even though I knew she would never come back._

**Bree:**

"Peter came and took her after." Derek told me as I wiped away the tear that I been stinging my eye when he told me about Paige's death. I didn't even know the girl, but a part of me wanted to thank her for loving Derek. For showing him how to love someone because if it wasn't for her I don't know if I would be here with Derek now. "He put her in the woods." Derek said as I looked back up at him. "It seemed like an animal attack."

I pulled him closer to me and laid a hand on his bare torso. "I am so sorry Derek." I whispered to him as I ran my other hand through his hair.

He shook his head at me, trying to tell me that it was fine, that he was over it, but I didn't buy it. Even if I couldn't read his mind I knew him. I knew every facial expression and could even predict what he was going to do before he did it. "Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well. It's like a bit of your soul is darkening. It takes away the bright warm yellow and changes it to a cold stale blue."

It suddenly all made sense. I now knew why Derek had to explain the whole story to me before telling me what blue eyes meant. I looked to Derek and he was studying me with a worried expression, probably afraid about what I was going to think. So I looked at him sympathetically and moved even closer to him. "You did what was right. You couldn't just let her suffer like that."

He nodded and looked forward. "I know that now, but then…" He trailed off and looked back to me. "She may have been my first love, but I'm betting on you for my last love." I smiled at him and stroked his face. I loved Derek more than anything and I could feel his love for me even if I knew he wasn't going to say it not after everything that happened last month with the formal. He didn't feel like he deserved my love after what he did to me, but I knew he deserved every ounce of love I had for him and the way he opened up to me about Paige, the way he trusted me enough to tell me this extremely intimate and heart breaking moment of his life just proved my point even further.


	15. A Child

**A/N: I am so sorry with the confusion of this chapter this is like the third time I've put it up and I promise it will stay there this time. Tomorrow is the day! I won't be posting new chapters of Bree until probably the end of the season because I want to see how everything plays out, but I've got a ton of ideas for her. Anyways, this chapter is going to be the last episodes of season 1 where Derek is tied up and the big fight in Code Breaker. I'm planning on putting some of Bree's outfits on Tumblr so if you have one and want some insider info on Bree follow janaespecter14. Enjoy!**

**Derek:**

Kate was rummaging through my jacket, trying to find something, anything that could lead her to Peter because I wasn't saying anything. Not to her. Ever. "Come on Derek, he killed your sister." She pocketed some of my cash and I rolled my eyes at her. "Now maybe you're not telling me because you either want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him." I saw that she had my ID in her hand and she walked towards me putting the ID right next to my face and chuckling. "Look at that sour face." She taunted as she pulled the ID back to her. "I bet you always get people coming up to you saying," She looked back at my face and all I wanted to do was punch her. "Smile Derek. Why don't you smile more?" She laughed and walked back to my jacket. "Don't you just want to punch those people in the face?"

"I can think of one." I growled at her.

"Promise?" She asked turning around to me with a smile and my phone in her hand. "Because I thought if you'd be that much fun I'll let you go." She began scrolling through it. "You don't have many contacts do you?" I rolled my eyes and she awed at something on the phone. I began to get curious. She showed me the screen and it was a picture Bree must have taken because while I was fast asleep she was kissing me on the cheek, lovingly. "I've got to say," She said moving closer to me. "You two are adorable together." She looked back to the phone. "A little young for you." She looked back up at me. "I remember you liking the older girls." She smiled and moved even closer to me. "Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" All I wanted was to burst out of these chains and go for her throat.

"No," She said moving right next to my body. "I was thinking about the hot crazy sex we had, but the fire thing," She looked from my body to my face with her smile growing even wider. "That was fun too." I snapped at her and she chuckled moving even closer. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She went to my stomach and licked me up all the way to my pecks. I hated her touching me. I hated anyone besides Bree touching me the way she did. I growled at her and began to snap at her more than I did before, but she just walked back with a laugh. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to Beacon Hills High School meet the little Bree girl considering she's the only person you seem to care about."

"If you touch her," I growled out at her. "If you even think about hurting her I swear-"

"You'll what?" She challenged throwing her hands in the air. "You'll kill me?" She looked me up and down with a scoff. "Last time I checked you're the one tied up."

"I listen for her." I told her. "I know what she's doing right now." She turned her head to the side like she was trying to grasp what I was telling her. "If she screams, if her heartbeat goes up because of anything you or your hunters do to her I guarantee that I will break out of here and go for your throat first thing."

"Wow," She said truly impressed. "You really love her don't you?" She moved even closer to me. "I don't remember you like this with anyone." She got even closer. "Have you told her yet? Has she told you?"

"Shut up." I growled at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from me. "You know, I don't want to torture you." She turned around and looked to the door that had just opened revealing a huge, bald man. With the electricity making me weak and being tied up I knew he would be able to beat me to a pulp. "But he does."

A Few Hours Later:

Kate had come back and she was now sitting in a chair next to the controls for the electric wires attached to my body. "Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you." She moved her hand to the controls. "So, say hi to your sister for me. Say your goodbyes to your Bree and don't worry, I'll gladly tell her about your untimely death." She stopped and looked to me. "You did tell them about me? The truth about the fire?" I felt this sudden rush of guilt and she turned to me with fake concern on her face. She gasped and stood to be in front of me. "Did you tell anybody?" I turned so she wouldn't be able to see my face. The only person who knew the truth was Bree. "You told Bree." She said knowingly. "But did you tell anybody else?" I hadn't told anyone besides her. "Oh," She said in a fake voice. "Sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried." I looked back at her. "It's not all your fault," She smiled. "You got tricked by a pretty face." She shrugged. "It happens. A handsome, young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic?" She asked with fake wonderment just further proving my theory about how everything about her was fake. She moved closer to me. "Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack again?" I looked away from her again. "Or is it just a little bit of history repeating?"

She turned around and went for the controls, but stopped, obviously lost in thought. "History repeating." She mumbled. She turned to me and I could see the wheels turning in her evil, sick brain. "It's not Jackson is it?" She moved even closer to me and I tried to hide my face from her so she wouldn't see, but there weren't very many places to turn. "No, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Allison." I looked to her, pleading for her to stop when her face twisted into a sick smile. "Not like Scott."

She turned around and began to walk out. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

She turned back around with a cocky smile. "I'm going to find Bree." I leaned back, seething with anger. "And you know what I'm gonna do when I find her?" I was quiet and part of me didn't want to hear what she had to say, knowing it was going to be bad, but the other part of me was itching to find out. "I'm gonna kill her." She said in a snarky voice.

I tried to snap at her, but she was too far away. I growled and she just laughed as she walked down the hallway. If she killed Bree I was breaking out of here and I was going to rip her throat out with my teeth.

Code Breaker:

Kate was gone and so was her not so little minion. Being in here was driving me crazy. I had been listening for Bree's heartbeat, but I just couldn't hear it anymore. I was getting weaker and weaker. I didn't know how I was getting out of here, but if I was going to make sure of Bree's safety I had to get out soon. Suddenly, a howl rang through the air and I knew it was Scott and I knew what he was trying to do. I took a deep breath and threw my head back giving out the best howl I could manage in my state.

I could hear Scott walking into the underground cellar of the house and he shortly found me chained up in the room. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"I'll explain after you get me out of this." I said with a bit of an edge to my voice. He quickly moved to get my right chain off, but right when it broke there was the sound of someone else walking down in here. "You have to hide." I told him quickly. I put the broken chain on my wrist to make it look like it wasn't broken and the door opened revealing Kate's minion. He put the light on me and I looked up at him with an angry stare. "You ready to have some more fun?" He had a baseball bat this time and I rolled my eyes. "To be honest," He said looking down at his hands. "My knuckles are starting to hurt," He gestured to the bat. "So I brought some help." He positioned the bat to hit me. "To warn you, I used to play in college."

He swung the bat and before it could connect with my body I knocked the chain of my wrist and grabbed it. "I brought a little help too." I said looking to Scott who had just emerged from his hiding space. I punched him with the bat still in hand and he fell to the floor with the bat on top of him. I took off the patch Kate had put on me for the electric current and looked to Scott who was now standing right in front of me. "Is B okay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since the formal."

I took a deep breath and looked to the other lock. "Help me get this other one off."

"No." He said blandly.

I looked to him confused. "What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

I rolled my eyes. "You really want to talk about this right now? I have to find Bree!"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?!"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't! Kate said she was going to kill Bree!" I looked behind Scott afraid that she would come up any minute. "Look," I said trying to calm myself down. "I don't know when Kate is coming back so you have to get me out of here. Right now!" I said losing my patience. "GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until you help me." He said sternly.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?! You're not in love Scott! You're sixteen years old! You're a child!"

"Is that what you are to Bree?" I was quiet. "A stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? Is she not in love?" I didn't want to say anything because I knew he was just trying to get me on his side. Bree was a child and I didn't meant to fall in love with her. It just…happened. "I know something you don't." Scott growled at me as I looked up at him, wanting to know what he was talking about. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right? He lied." He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me. It had a deer with a spiral scratched into its side. "Remember this?" I nodded. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" I asked suddenly getting nervous for what he was going to tell me.

"My boss told me that three months ago someone came in asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?" He paused and I kept looking at him. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter can kill her and become the alpha. That's why you're going to help me." I leaned back, feeling nothing, but anger. He killed Laura. He killed my sister. My only family left. "Just say you'll help me and I'll unlock your other-" I ripped the chain off of me with all the anger and Scott turned to look at me, shocked with my strength.

"I'll help you." I began to pick up my shirt and my jacket, putting them on quickly and threw Scott his phone as I made my way out.

"You had it the whole time!" He screamed as he followed me.

"Be quiet!" I said turning around to him quickly. "Kate could come back any minute." We had gotten outside with no problem and I began to slow down as Scott walked ahead. Something just didn't feel right. "Hold on." I called. He turned around to look at me confused. I looked back at the cellar. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" He asked with fear ringing through his voice.

I turned back to look at him and shrugged. "It just feels-"

"No!" He yelled quickly. "Don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen." I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you think finding you was easy?" He yelled at me. "Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!"

"Alright!" I said trying to calm him down. "Fine." I said with a nod. Maybe I was just overreacting. "You're right."

He threw his head back in relief and whispered, "Thank you."

There was the sound of something being shot from an arrow and I felt sudden pain in my shoulder. I fell back and I saw it was Kate talking Allison through everything. I tried to get up, but she shot another arrow into my leg. I fell back down when I heard Kate say, "Flashbulb."

I looked over at Scott, but he was paralyzed with shock. "Scott!" I yelled at him. "Your eyes!" Scott didn't move as I covered my eyes. As Scott was on the ground trying to recover I ripped the arrow out of my shoulder and moved to the one in my leg. It wasn't coming out so I had to break it and leave a piece still inside. I began getting up, despite the pain and grabbed Scott by the back of his jacket. "Let's go." I mumbled. I was falling down trying to drag him with me so I finally just threw him forward and collapsed on the ground. "Scott, go!"

He struggled to get up, eyes still stinging as Allison walked toward him. "Allison," He began. "I can explain."

"Stop lying." She yelled at him. "For once, stop lying."

I began trying to get the other part still stuck in my leg out. "I was gonna tell you everything at the formal because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

I had finally gotten it out and I looked up at Allison who shook her head at him. "I don't believe you."

"Thank god," I heard Kate's voice coming towards us. "Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

I looked at Scott panicked and I finally felt enough strength in me to stand. "You- you just said we were going to catch them." Allison stuttered like she couldn't believe what she was telling her.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She turned to me and before I could stand she shot me in the chest and I fell back, unconscious.

When I woke up I got a blurry image of someone standing over me. "Derek," Bree's voice pleaded. "Derek, please wake up." When my eyes fully opened I stared at her in wonderment. "Derek!" She yelled excitedly. She was okay. "You're okay." She said with a smile.

I sat up a little bit and she put a hand on my face with a small smile. "You're alive." I said as her smile grew even wider.

She looked like she was focusing on something and then she looked back to me as I studied her with a confused expression. "He just killed Kate." She said quickly. "He's going to kill Allison." Scott came over and studied her. "You have to help her." Did her powers get stronger? "Go!" She commanded.

Scott and I both got up and ran into the house. We were both shifted and Allison looked at both of us, terrified. "Run." Scott growled at her. She ran to the back of the house and I heard Bree outside helping her.

I went after Peter first and he threw me to the side. I was still weak from when Kate shot me, but I managed to push myself up. I went after him again and he punched me, pushing me about five feet away from him. While I was picking myself up I saw Scott climb on his back. I got up quicker this time so Scott wouldn't get too hurt. Peter threw Scott down and kicked him across the room as I ran at him, but he quickly spun around and kicked me in the chest. When I got up he back handed me and elbowed me in the back. That one really hurt. I turned and saw him throw Scott across the room for a second time so I got on all fours and ran after him, but I saw his face began to change to a wolf's right before he threw me into the clock nearby, knocking me unconscious for the second time today.

When I woke up I heard fire from outside. I got up and walked out of the house. Bree had just thrown Peter back with a pink light coming out of her hands (something I had never seen before) and then she ran to be with Stiles and Jackson. Allison moved to Scott and I slowly made my way to Peter. I kneeled down right next to his gasping, charred body when I heard footsteps going towards me. "Wait!" I heard Scott yell from behind me. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." I closed my eyes tightly feeling bad for what I was going to do to Scott. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

"Derek," I heard Bree beg from behind me. My back straightened out at the sound of her voice and I turned to look at her. She had tears threatening to fall down her cheeks and I wanted to comfort her so bad. "Please don't do this."

She was a child. I couldn't be with her for her own sake. "Why do you care?" I asked as harshly as I could. "The entire time they had me captured you didn't try to do one thing to find me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I wanted her. "I didn't know what you had planned. I didn't know what you wanted me to do, but that's not an excuse." She was perfect, taking responsibility for what she did, but I knew she didn't do anything. She couldn't possibly do anything wrong. She was perfect. "I'm sorry for what I did Derek, but you don't have to do this."

"And why not?" I asked in the same harsh tone I used at first.

She took a shaky breath from the tears falling down her cheeks and said, slowly and sweetly, "I love you."

My heart soared. I loved her more than anything. I wanted her, but I couldn't have her, not after the next words I was going to say. I straightened up and cleared all emotion from my face then said the harshest thing I had ever said to her. "I don't love you." With those words I saw her face drop, the breath catch in her throat and her heart break with every tear falling from her face. I turned back to Peter, raised my claws as Scott yelled out for me to stop. I brought my claws down and slashed his throat. He died quickly and when I turned back to Bree and Scott he was holding her with her head on his shoulder while he was staring at me, not able to grasp the situation. My eyes grew red and I growled, "I'm the alpha now."


	16. What Did You Do?

**A/N: Who saw Teen Wolf last night?! It was awesome! Not giving away any spoilers, but a certain wolf has his eye on a certain girl. That should be interesting to write. I already have tons of ideas branching off of one episode and I might write a little about it in these scribbles. Anyway, this is from Frayed and Motel California from Derek's POV when he wakes up and when he tells Bree about what happened (I refuse to put his night with Jennifer for obvious reasons) There's a song that I picture going with this chapter and it's called Better Off by HAIM. You guys should listen to it if you hadn't already. I'm in love with that band. I hope you enjoy!**

**Derek:**

My eyes opened, slowly and I weakly sat up. I had no idea where I was for a moment, but the events from last night went flooding into my head. I wasn't dead, but I knew everyone would think I was. I looked to my right where I remember Ennis had fallen, but he was no longer there. I stood up and felt immediately weak. I began to fall back down so I grabbed onto the railing. I pushed myself back up and slowly began to walk out of the building.

When I got outside I was hit with immediate sunlight. I had to cover my eyes, I was too weak to even look at the sun. I thought back to what happened before we attacked the alphas.

_Bree was lying down in her bed as I was tying my shoes. "Why can't I go with you?" She said sitting up, still holding the sheets to her naked body._

"_There's too many of them." I moved closer to her and began to stroke her gorgeous blonde hair and ended the stroke at her chin. "I can't be worrying about you out there."_

"_Well, I'm worried about you going after them." She said looking down at my stomach, probably thinking about when Peter had stabbed me at the school and then her brown green eyes looked back to me._

_I leaned in to kiss her nose and then I got an idea. I leaned down to pick my leather jacket off the floor and put it down on her lap. "Here," She looked up at me with a smile. "Wear that for the rest of the night and it'll be like I'm right next to you." I knew she was worried and in that moment I didn't care if we had been growing apart because right now we were the close we had ever been since we got back from Santa Monica. I leaned down, grabbing her hand and kissed the back of it, then began rubbing it with my thumb as I looked back to her. "I'm coming right back here after the fight."_

"_Good," She let the sheet drop and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Because I have a surprise for you when you get back." I growled for her and she laughed softly into my cheek. I had no idea what she had planned, but knowing Bree it was either going to be dirty or extremely sweet. There was no in-between. She pulled away from me slightly and I looked into her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." She said hitting my chest lightly with her fist._

_I laughed and pushed my face to hers. I loved her more than anything. "I'll try my best." I kissed her one last time and got up going to the window. When I looked back she had the sheet back to her body and smiling like she was the happiest person in the world. "I love you." I said seriously as her smile spread._

_She nodded and whispered, "I love you." I smiled one last time at my beautiful girlfriend and jumped out the window._

I had to find Bree. I had to know what she had as a surprise for me. I know it didn't really make sense, but that was the only thing I could think about. She had to know I wasn't dead. I had to find her. I knew she had a cross country meet today, but maybe they hadn't left the school yet. I had to get to the school, but how could I get there when I was stumbling over myself and weak?

I didn't think I was far from the school, but I had to have been closer to her house. I should just go there and wait for her, but I couldn't wait. I had no idea how hurt I was and Peter said so himself that love could be the most healing thing in the world. I needed to find Bree now. I stumbled through the woods as I thought back the fight.

_We all walked into the penthouse suite together. Cora and Boyd stood behind me while I stood next to Scott and Isaac. Deucalion was standing on the escalators looking down on us as we stood on the floor. He smiled at us in a cocky way. "You're all here. You think you can do this and no one will get hurt? No one will die?"_

"_You're going to die." I growled, pointing at him. "Just you."_

"_Just me?" He didn't seem impressed by my threat. "Tell me, how does a blind man find himself in a place like this, all by himself?"  
_

_There was a sound of someone sliding down one of the stone walls and everyone looked over to see Kali. We all side stepped to get farther from her when Ennis came up from behind us. Cora and Boyd turned around to face him. Ethan and Aidan came from the other side and Scott looked at me worried because now we were cornered. _

_The twins morphed into one wolf and the fight broke out. Cora and Boyd took on Ennis as Scott and Isaac took on Ethan and Aidan while I took on Kali. I grabbed Kali's arm and twisted it before she could do anything. She yelped and I punched her in the face. That was for stabbing me and almost letting me bleed out while Bree and Cora watched._

_I looked over and Ennis punched Cora in the face so Boyd took a running start and slashed Ennis in the chest. Kali took advantage of the moment and got out of the grip I had her in and pushed me to the ground. I got up to help as Ennis slashed Cora in the back and Kali roundhouse kicked Boyd in the chest._

_Cora had fallen to the ground and Kali had her foot on Cora's neck. I looked around and the rest of the wolves were useless. "Kill him." Deucalion said about Boyd who was lying on the ground, bloody and beaten. "The rest can go." He began to walk from the stairs. "You're beaten. Do it Derek." He wanted me to kill Boyd. "Take the first step. It's either Boyd or your sister." Kali stepped on Cora's throat and there was an intense moment of waiting. The alphas wanted blood, but all I wanted at the moment was for everyone in my pack to leave safely. Now, I knew that was never an option._

_The moment was interrupted by an arrow flying across the room and erupting into a light. They kept coming and all the werewolves shielded their eyes as the alphas were taken off guard. I knew it was Allison and for once I was relieved by her presence. Isaac got Cora and Boyd up to get them out. They were too injured. Scott immediately went after Ennis and was stabbed. I looked to Scott and his eyes looked like they were about to turn red, but they couldn't be. It had to be my mind playing tricks on me. I ran and began fighting with Ennis. I began pushing him, but he just wouldn't let go of me. If I was going to save my pack I knew what I had to do._

_I jumped, dragging Ennis down with me and on the fall I thought about my pack, knowing they would now be safe and then as I hit the escalators my last thought was of Bree. I wanted to know what she had to tell me._

I stumbled out of the woods and into the school parking lot. I saw Bree's baby blue bug parked nearby and I went towards it. My hands were on my wounds that still weren't healed. I stumbled towards her car, but missed the bug and my bloody hand landed on a bright red car right next to it. The person inside it screamed and I realized it was Jennifer, the teacher from the boiler room, as I fell to the ground losing consciousness.

Motel California:

Jennifer had left hours ago and I was looking out the window. What the hell had I just done? I ruined everything in a matter of hours. I saw Bree's car pull up and watched her walk out, running to the entrance as fast as she could. I loved Bree and I had ruined everything. I let a tear fall down my face, the closer and closer she got because this was it. She would never forgive me after this. The door slammed open and I turned to look at her, her pretty brown green glowing in excitement.

"Derek!" She ran to me and I picked her up, holding her as tight as I could because I knew deep down that these were my last moments with her. I smelt in the citrus and lavender as I put her down and she was smiling brightly. "Why didn't you call or text or communicate or something?" She laughed out, looking at my face. I was trying not to look at her, trying to hide my face from her, but she was just staring at me with concern spread on her face. Like I deserved concern? "What's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed my arms and I felt tears beginning to approach my eyes again. "Derek?" She asked more urgently this time.

"I didn't know what I was doing." I finally said in a hoarse voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bree," I said looking to her face. "I have to tell you something, but I have no idea how you're going to take it."

She rubbed my arms again and still had that look of concern on her face. "Just tell me." I was quiet. I just wanted things to stay normal between us. I felt her emotions and she was scared. "Tell me." She insisted. She was studying my face still confused. "Derek?"

I broke away from her and she jumped a little. I leaned against the table and she followed me, trying to get a good look at my face. "The reason I didn't call or anything was because I was doing something."

"Doing something?" She asked herself. "Was it Ennis? What happened to him?"

"It wasn't Ennis." I whispered to her.

"Derek," She began, grabbing my hand so I would look at her. "You're scaring me."

"I was with someone else."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "With someone else?" She repeated slowly like it had finally registered to her what I was trying to say. "With a," She paused and I assumed that it would be hard for her to say. "A girl?" I nodded and I looked to her. "Did you…"

She trailed off and I nodded. Her mouth dropped and I saw her face twist into a million different emotions. "Bree," I tried to move toward her, but she just ripped her hand away from mine. Her eyes were watering and all I could do was look at her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Why?" She breathed out while her hand rested on her stomach and she looked down, probably not wanting to show me her tears. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't know." I said honestly as I felt tears beginning to brim my eyes. "It was like I was under this spell. I didn't have control over my actions."

"Really?" She screamed at me. "You couldn't control your dick when it was inside her?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"So why did you do it?!" She screamed even louder. I moved towards her, about to say something, but she beat me to it. "I was pregnant."

I blinked a couple of times. I couldn't believe what she had said. Pregnant? Bree was pregnant? Was. "Was?" I asked in a small voice.

She took a deep breath and looked to me again. "I miscarried." I felt my heart begin to break and the first tear fell down her face. "I miscarried twelve hours ago."

"Bree," I began moving toward her in hopes of sharing comfort with her.

"The one time I needed you the most," She was on the verge of yelling and honestly I couldn't blame her. "Not only were you not there, you were alive when I thought you were dead and sleeping with someone else!" She paused for a moment and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. "Who was it?" She seemed to get angrier with every second of silence that past. "Tell me!" She said stomping her foot a little.

"Jennifer Blake." I said quickly afraid of what she was going to do if I didn't answer it as quickly as possible.

Her mouth dropped and another tear fell down her face. "My English teacher?" I nodded and she threw her head back, probably not wanting to cry. "Does she know about me?" She asked in a small voice as she picked her head back up.

He nodded. "I told her, but she…" I trailed off thinking about that night.

"She what?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Bree," I tried going near her again, but she just stepped back.

She took a deep breath. "I thought you were dead and now it turns out you were cheating on me."

I couldn't lose Bree. "There is no words I can say that will justify what I have done, but I am completely and hopelessly in love with you." She rolled her eyes at me and I knew now wasn't the best time to ask because she probably hated me, but I needed her. I was about to go to the chain around my neck to give her the ring, but my leather jacket went flying at me, covering my eyes and I heard her feet stomping away.

I quickly pulled the jacket off of me and followed her to the front door. She spun around after she swung it open and I saw that Peter and Cora were standing there awkwardly, obviously about to open the door before Bree did it for them. "You know what I am, Derek? I am completely and hopelessly angry with you. If you really loved me you never would have done that." Her voice began to get smaller and smaller. "Derek, you would have found me."

She pushed past Peter and walked down the steps. "What did you do?" Cora asked me in an accusing tone.

I moved past her and saw that Bree's back was going out the door. I wanted to stop her, but I knew that I didn't deserve her, but I was in love with her, so much that the sight of her storming out of here made me want to break down in tears. "What did you do, Derek?" Peter asked calmly.

I turned to look at them and I just shook my head, then looked back to where Bree had just been. My heart was ripping in half, all I could manage was whispering, "Something awful."


	17. Alpha Female

**A/N: This chapter goes out to RANDOM GUEST. You're review made me laugh so hard, I totally wasn't expecting it and Derek is kind of a jerk isn't he? Anyways, the suggestion they gave me was a Derek and Bree scene after Boyd's death. It started out as a Derek and Bree chapter, but then kind of turned into a Stiles and Bree chapter and it's a little short, but whatever. I have been working on a chapter to give you a little taste of someone new I'm adding for season 3B, but it's been harder than expected. You should get it sometime next week, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Isaac had taken the body, Stiles had to pull Cora off of him and Derek was still frozen. He was just looking at where Boyd had been. Stiles had put Cora into her bed and I heard his mind still up there with her. Isaac was now gone and Derek was still frozen. I hadn't moved much since Boyd died. I was still right next to Derek, but was now sitting in the pool of water so my knees wouldn't give out on me. Derek was really scaring me. This was one side I had never seen of him. The side of pure devastation.

I hadn't talked to him, the only talking I did was to the others, but I stayed watching Derek the entire time. "Derek," I tried. He blinked, registering my voice, but didn't look. "We have to clean this place up." He continued to look straight ahead and I sighed. "Derek," I tried again. He just sat there and I felt his pain. The way he was acting reminded me of a few nights ago when I went to see Scott after Derek told me about…I hate to even think about. Why the hell was I here for Derek? He wasn't there for me when I went through a similar situation and mine was ten times worse because I was holding a human being inside of me and it was just ripped away. Why the hell was I here?

_Because you love him._ My conscience told me. And it didn't help that my conscience sounded just like my mother. Which wasn't really fair because who could say no to their dead parent?  
"It's all my fault." Derek finally said. I looked to him and rubbed his back. "Everything is my fault."

"Well," I sighed out. "Not everything." He continued to look down at where Boyd was and honestly, he was breaking my heart. "Derek," I said moving closer to him. "You did not kill Boyd."

"I did." 

"Your claws were the weapons to kill Boyd. _You_ did not kill him." I said tiredly.

"It was my job to protect him." He said softly. "To teach him how to protect himself. I failed." He finally looked at me and fresh tears were falling down his face. "He's dead." He gasped from the tears and I put a hand to my mouth. He gasped again and then broke down. I pulled his head to my chest giving it a tight hug and he sobbed into my shoulder. I had never seen him like this. He was always so strong. He had never broken down on me like this. He had never really cried. There were a few tears, but he had never broken down in front of me like I had to him.

"Derek," I sighed out as his sobs got louder and I felt tears begin to flow down my face. "This is not your fault." I reminded him. I rubbed his back and I honestly had no idea what to do. This was a first for me and I was assuming it was a first for Derek too because I couldn't picture him crying like this to anyone, but me.

"I don't know what to do." He cried out. I didn't say anything. I just let him cry on me. I held him close and let him get it all out. Once his sobs died down he picked his head up from my chest and looked at me. "I love you."

I ran my hands through his hair and gave him a sad smile. "I know you do."

His voice had grown hoarse and he was shaking from the hard tears that had raked his body. "If they would have killed you-"

"Shh," I said rubbing his head. "I'm fine." I told him. "I'm okay."

He looked around at the place, starting to get back to his normal, serious self. "I have to get the place cleaned up."

"I'll take care of it." I told him. He looked at me and I put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to focus on you right now."

"I can't just take off and-"

"Yes you can." I said cutting him off. I got right in front of him and grabbed his hands. "I will take care of everything here. You just need to go. I don't care where, but go somewhere you can be alone and truly morn." He was studying me like he couldn't believe what I was saying to him. "You know what I did when my mother died?" He shook his head. "I went to the park she used to take Stiles and me when we were younger. I went there every day. I just left. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and I didn't tell anyone when I was coming back. That's what you have to do."

He shrugged. "Where am I supposed to go?" 

"Where everything started." He turned his head in confusion. "Go where you first encountered the alphas even before the fire."

He looked to me with sudden realization. "The distillery." I nodded and he shook his head. "But that's where I was with Paige." 

I nodded, feeling a little twinge of jealousy that he would be in a place that reminded him of her and not me, but he needed this. He needed to be gone. He needed to be there. "I still want you to go because I need you to take this time. You have to get out of here." He smiled slightly and I shrugged. "What?"

"There's a name for girls like you." I studied him confused. "She may not be a werewolf, but they run the pack from the outside."

"What is it?" I asked in a small voice.

"The Alpha Female." I smiled at him and his smile grew just a little. "I may be the alpha, but you run the pack."

I rubbed the back of his head and looked into his eyes. "Get out of here, Derek."

He nodded and moved towards me, planting a kiss on my head and walking out the door, taking nothing. When he was gone I looked at where Boyd had been and the scene replayed in my head. I put a hand to my mouth and felt more tears come out of my eyes. Why did we have to lose another? We had lost Erica. Wasn't that enough? I heard someone walking down the steps and I looked to see it was Stiles. I stood up and ran to him and he hugged me as tight as he possibly could. "Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed my back in small circles, the way Dad used to when I was having a panic attack.

"Not really." I answered honestly, holding him even tighter. I could act as strong as I wanted to in front of everyone else, but besides Derek the only other person I could let that guard down with was Stiles. We were each other's rocks, leaning on each other for support, going through everything together and sharing every possible detail of our lives.

He began to look around. "Where is Derek?"

"He left." I said pulling away from him.

He looked at me and he seemed to be angry. "He left?" I was confused by his anger. "He left you here to clean up his mess?"

"Stiles-"

"I hate the way he treats you." Stiles said through clenched teeth. "I can't stand what Derek does to you and I damn tired of keeping my mouth shut about it." I blinked a couple of times, shocked by his outburst. "He told you he didn't love you the night of the formal. You remember that? He broke your heart and I had to deal with it! I had to watch you cry your eyes out because of him!" 

"Stiles-"

"I'm not done!" He yelled back. "And then he cheats on you after you had a miscarriage with his baby!" 

"He didn't know." I said trying to calm him down, but it didn't work, he just got angrier. 

"Don't defend him! What he did was wrong!" I put a hand to my chest. I don't think Stiles had ever yelled at me like this before. "And after everything he had done you still bend over backwards for him!"

"I love him!"

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "He doesn't deserve you." He said calmly.

"I don't deserve him." I whispered feeling tears fall down my face. He let go of my cheeks seeming confused. "You don't understand." I took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain it. "Remember when Dad used to drink?" He nodded. "And all that stuff he would say while he was drunk?" He looked down and nodded. "And in the morning we still loved him." He looked up at me and nodded. "That's what it's like." I said breathlessly. "I hate Derek." I told him through clenched teeth. "I hate what he did to me, but I also can't stop loving him. I'm not physically capable of not loving Derek." My voice dropped to a whisper as I said, "I told him to leave and I would clean up the mess."

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "You could have told me that before I yelled at you!" 

"You didn't give me a chance!"

He sighed and looked at the place. "We're going to be here all night aren't we?"

"Yup." I said while popping the P. After we were done cleaning up what little we decided we were going to do we went home. I immediately went to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I had my headphones in when Stiles walked into my room. I took one of my headphones out and looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I really am sorry for what I said to you." 

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten."

He sighed and sat down on my bed. "It's just it scares me how much you love him." I turned my head to the side. "The way you look at him." He said with a small chuckle. "It's like you would jump in front of a bullet for him." Right when he said that I knew that was something I would do if it was Derek's life or mine. "I just can't have you getting hurt."

I shrugged with a small smirk on my face. "What's life if you don't come out with a few scars?"

He laughed. "Where do you come up with the shit you say?" He asked while still laughing.

"I watch a shit load of movies." I said honestly as he laughed even more and I joined him.

He jumped up to sit right by me on my bed. "What are you listening to?" I handed him the other headphone and he rolled his eyes once he heard the tune. "What is it with you and The Veronicas?"

"I love them." I said hitting his shoulder, but he returned it with another hit of the shoulder. I loved our make ups after a fight. It was subtle forgiveness, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. The Darkness

**A/N: Today is sneak peak on season 3B day! I'm posting this chapter which will show how dying and coming back is going to affect Bree. After this one I will post another chapter introducing my new OC. I'm so excited for you guys to read about it! Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Dad was in the middle with his arms around Stiles and I and Scott was trailing behind. Scott insisted on taking us home and I was glad he did because I really wanted to talk to him. I talked to Allison about it while Scott was dealing with Deucalion and she gave me her blessing, telling me she thought it was a great idea. We walked up the stairs to the front porch and he took his arms from around us to pull the keys out of his pocket. I looked to Scott and he was kind of bouncing like he was anxious for something so I gave him a little smile. Once he got the door open Dad turned to Scott. "As much as I would like to talk about this werewolf and fairy crap with all of you I would love a shower and a nap even more."

"Oh," Stiles began as he started to walk in the house after Dad and I turned to Scott, ready to have _the_ talk. "You didn't find comfort in that hard, crumbling wood." 

"Shut up." Dad mumbled.

"Bree," I heard Stiles asked as I turned around to face him. "You coming?"

"Uh," I gave Stiles a look hopefully he could pick up on it. "I want to talk to Scott first." Both he and Dad looked at me confused so I rolled my eyes. "Alone."

"Oh!" Stiles said finally realizing what I meant and Dad still hopelessly confused. "We'll just be in here." Stiles said pushing Dad through the door.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as Stiles grabbed the door, getting ready to close it.

"I'll fill you in."

He gave us an excited thumbs up and I smiled at him before he shut the door. I turned back to Scott and he began to shift back and forth on his feet. "I talked to Allison." I finally told him.

"Did you?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, nervous for his reaction. "I told her about everything that happened at the hospital."

"What did she say?" He asked curiously.

I couldn't be Scott's first love, but maybe I could be a memorable love. "She thought you and me would be a really good idea."

He smiled brightly. "Really?" I nodded and returned his smile. "Are we really doing this?"

I nodded rapidly with a small laugh and he began to chuckle too. "After eight years of on and off attraction we are finally doing this."

Scott pulled me closer to him by the small of my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Finally," He sighed out. "I can kiss you as mine." He kissed me softly and sweetly. It was that kind of kiss that was so sweet you could spend forever in it. When he pulled away I was breathless and he was smiling down on me. "You are probably really tired."

"Exhausted." I sighed out as he laughed.

"I'll see you…" He looked up at the morning sun. "Later today."

"Yes you will." I said a little seductively while poking his chest. He leaned in for one more kiss and I realized I was excited for this relationship. It was going to be a slow, good relationship.

I pulled away this time and I knew by the look on Scott's face that he hungered for more, but he ignored it and smiled at me. "Bye."

"Bye." I said sweetly as his hands slipped away from my waist and I leaned on the porch, watching him walk away and get on his dirt bike. I waved at him as he put on his helmet and he smiled at me before he pulled out of the driveway. I let out a happy sigh and appreciated the sun rise. I haven't been this happy in weeks and I'm pretty sure this is as happy as I'll get for the rest of my life. This darkness stuff was serious, but even with this new darkness around my heart I was still the happiest I had been all week. I turned around and opened the door, but it instantly hit something. I poked my head through the door and saw both Dad and Stiles holding their heads while getting off the floor. They were eavesdropping. "Seriously?!" I yelled at them as I got through the door and shut it closed.

"So are you and Scott together or what?" Stiles asked while rubbing his head.

I put my hand on my hips, still a little angry with them. "Well if you have to ask you're obviously not a good eavesdropper."

"Do you know how thick that door is?" Dad asked while pointing at it, still rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes at my boys and moved to the stairs. "So are you and Scott together?"

"I don't know." I called while walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked, probably slightly panicked that he would never get to know the answer.

"I'm gonna take a big ol' nap."

"You never answered our question!" Stiles yelled as I got to the top of the stairs.

"You have Scott's number!" I yelled back.

It got suddenly quiet downstairs and I heard Stiles's mind, dialing Scott's number as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and didn't even bother taking off my dirty, bloodstained clothes, I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep as I realized that bitch Jennifer ruined one of my favorite shirts.

**Stiles:**

So it turns out that Scott and Bree are together. Scott and Bree? Bree and Scott? I really don't know which sounds better and I don't really know if I'm one hundred percent comfortable with them being together. It's actually kind of weird, but if Bree and Scott are happy, I'm happy. Everyone in the house was asleep, except me. I was tired, but I just didn't feel like sleeping so I was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to wrap my head around this whole darkness thing and what it really meant.

Suddenly, a high pitch scream broke the silence in the household and I jumped out of bed. The only possible person who could be screaming would be Bree. I threw my door open, not really caring if there was a burglar in the house or anything that could hurt me, just to make sure Bree was okay. When I threw her door open her eyes were still closed and she was spasming in her bed, still screaming and thrashing around in the sheets. I felt Dad push past my frozen self and move to Bree, shaking her violently until her eyes popped open and she was gasping with sweat dripping from her forehead. "Hey, hey." Dad said softly, trying to calm her down. Her gasps turned into sobs and Dad held her as she cried. "It's okay." He said while petting her hair gently. "You're safe." She was gripping onto his shirt for dear life as she cried out all her fears. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He promised. "Not again." I was still frozen, never having seen Bree this bad. "Stiles," I looked away from Bree and at my dad, sharing the same look of worry I had on my face. "Go make your sister some tea please."

I nodded, looked at Bree one last time and ran down the stairs. I knew this was an effect of the darkness. It had to be. This didn't just come out of nowhere. Now, I suddenly really scared to really experience this darkness. I had felt it, but nothing like what had just happened to Bree had happened to me yet. I finished making the tea quickly, poured the piping hot liquid in a teacup and hurried up the stairs, careful not to spill any. When I got to Bree's room, she was no longer crying. She was holding Dad's hand and looking down. She looked up at me with her tear stained face and I gave her a sad smile showing her the cup. "I made your favorite." I said hurrying to sit down at the foot of her bed. "Orange spice." I said handing her the cup.

She smiled and mumbled a thank you before taking a sip. She looked to me and sighed. "I have no idea how it happened." She must have read my mind and I nodded, accepting her answer.

"Do you know," Dad began as we both turned to him. "What happened?"

She sighed and gripped her cup even tighter. "It was a dream, vague and blurry, but I think I know what happened." She took another deep breath and I moved so I could sit right next to her. She gave me a slight smile and grabbed my hand with her free one. "I was in this long corridor, it kind of looked like a palace. Very old timey. When I got to the end of the hall there were these stairs leading outside so I walked down them and I was in this forest type thing."

"Wait a minute," I said stopping her. "You walked down the stairs and you were suddenly into a forest like you transported?"

"No, like I walked down the stairs and there was a forest right there, no transporting." I nodded and she sighed, getting ready to continue. "So I was walking through the forest looking for…something."

"What exactly were you looking for?" Dad asked.

She turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't really clear." 

"So you were in a forest looking for something?"

"Yes," She sighed out, turning to me. "Now can I finish my story without any more interruptions?" There was a bit of annoyance in her voice, at least she was still being same old Bree. We both nodded and she took another sip of her tea before continuing. "So I was looking for something and then I turned to look at these thick trees and there were," She paused, obviously getting terrified all over again. "A pair of glowing eyes." I looked to Dad for a second and then we both looked back to Bree. "Golden, glowing eyes." She took another deep breath. "I went toward them and," I could feel her hand shaking in mine. "And then it lunged at me and I ran, but," She let out a shaky breath. "It grabbed my ankles, causing me to fall down and then it pulled me close, flipped me over and…"

"And?" I asked slowly, wanting to know and at the same time not wanting to hurt my sister by having it replay in her mind again.

"It ripped my throat out." She said so softly I had to strain to hear the end of the sentence. She turned to me. "It has to be the darkness."

"But what exactly does this nightmare mean?" Dad asked, looking to Bree. "It's gotta have a purpose."

She shrugged. "Does the darkness want me to relive death every day?"

"Why don't you try to fall back to sleep?" I suggested.

She turned to me, eyes wide. "I am _not_ going back to sleep."

"We'll be right here." Dad promised as he took her tea and put it on the nightstand.

"You want me to go back to sleep?" She asked in a small voice.

"We need to find out what this dream really is." He told her as he pet her hair. "We'll wake you if you start stirring."

She took a deep breath and looked to me. "Will you both stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I nodded. "Of course we will, Bree."

She pulled the covers back over her and we both moved to the side so Dad could also fit on the bed. We were tightly packed, but I think Bree wanted it that way. It didn't take long for her to go back to sleep because I knew she was dead tired and like clockwork after an hour of peaceful sleep she began stirring. Both Dad and I began to shake her and her eyes popped open before she could scream. She sat up the same way again, breathing heavy and sweat falling down her face. "You're okay." I told her as she was looking around frantically.

"Same dream." She sighed out.

"Exactly the same?" Dad asked.

She nodded, eyes wide and looking down at her bed spread. "Exactly the same." Dad and I looked at each other, worry all over our faces. If this was how she was reacting to the darkness how was I going to react?


	19. Mason Seeren

**A/N: I started writing the premier episode and this little scene comes from that episode. I've already had to change some things from the first chapter because of the second episode so I won't be posting the new chapters until towards the end of season 3B, but I can't wait until you guys read the new ones. This is a preview of my new OC and he is portrayed by Matthew Davis or as some of you may know him, Alaric Saltzman from The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Today was the day we were getting our new English teacher. Hopefully she wasn't a crazy bitch who sacrifices people and sleeps with my boyfriend. The bell rang and _he_ walked in. Holy. Shit. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had sandy blonde hair, combed neatly to the right, bright blue eyes, defined cheek bones wearing a red paid button up shirt, black tie, grey buttoned up vest and dark jeans with shiny dark brown shoes. I looked to Allison and she was also watching him the way I was and so was every other girl in this room. "Hey guys." He said with a smile.

"Hi." All the girls in the room breathed out including me.

"I am taking over for Ms. Blake's English class." He said with a slight smile as he leaned against the teacher desk. "My name is Mason Seeren, but I want you guys to call me Mason." I nodded rapidly and bit my lip. I could feel Scott's eyes on me, but right now I really didn't care. Mason had me very interested in English. "I'll keep my little about me speech quick." He took a deep breath. "I was born in Washington D.C. We were a military family so we moved around a lot. I actually spent a few years in Germany and I can speak fluent German, Latin and French." I was having an oral orgasm on the inside. Those were the languages of love. He seemed to smile shyly. "I went to UCLA and spent most of my time writing plays in Los Angeles until I decided I wanted to become a teacher so I got my teaching license and you guys are my first year teaching." He looked right at me and smiled. "So let's make the year special." I felt myself blush and I looked down at my pen.

"Enough about me though. I want to know about each of you individually, but we also need to learn, unfortunately." He made a face and everyone let out a few soft giggles which made his smile grow wider. "So I came up with a little activity. It may not be the most fun thing, but hey at least I'm getting names down so I don't call you Rick and your name is Carlos." I smiled and he picked up a book. "So, I'm going to ask a question about literature and if you have an answer you're going to say your name and one thing you're good at."

I turned to look at Stiles and he gave me a thumbs up with an exaggerated smile. What was I going to say? I'm good at dating werewolves and making a pink light come out of my hands? "Okay," He began. "Who wrote _The Odyssey_?" Everyone's hand shot up and he smirked. "Too easy."

He pointed to Scott. "Homer." He answered confidently.

I turned to him and smiled. He really was following through on being a better everything. "Excellent," Mason told Scott. "Where was he from? Greece or Rome?"

"Greece."

"Very good." He said while clapping and everyone else did. "What's your name? What are you good at?"

"My name is Scott and I'm good at lacrosse."

His eyes grew wide. "So you're the star lacrosse player everyone's been talking about." Scott nodded confidently. Mason smiled at him and looked back down at his book. "Who wrote 'The Raven'?" Everyone's hand shot up again and he gave the same smirk that I think I was falling in love with. "Another easy one. Trust me, they'll get harder."

He pointed to Stiles and Stiles pointed back at him. "Edgar Allan Poe."

"And where did he live?"

"Baltimore." Stiles said confidently and he moved closer to me. "Like the Baltimore Ravens." I gave him a sarcastic clap and he leaned back into his seat. "My name is unpronounceable so I go by Stiles and I'm good at being the best twin brother ever."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned to look at him. "Twins?" Mason asked as I turned back to the front of the classroom. "I can see the resemblance."

"If she wouldn't have bleached her hair you could tell even more."

I pushed my hair back dramatically. "The summer sun was calling me."

He smiled and then looked back to the class. "Sticking with Edgar Allan Poe, what was common in every piece of his writing?"

He pointed to Lydia. "Death."

He moved his head from side to side. "Correct, but I'm looking for something a little deeper." He gave her a hand gesture to introduce herself.

"I'm Lydia and I'm good at making men miserable." Allison and I both plagued the classroom with choruses of agreement and he smiled at me again.

"Let me rephrase the question." He said, pacing around the room. "What point does he always try to get across?" I raised my hand, but put it back down, though I wasn't fast enough so Mason saw my hand. "What were you going to say?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm sure it's wrong."

"No," He insisted, studying me curiously. "Please, share it."

Everyone turned to me and I took a deep breath, still playing with my pen. "In almost all of his stories and poems he describes the death of a woman and I think he believed that nothing was more beautiful than the death of a beautiful woman."

The room was quiet and Mason didn't say anything for a moment. I knew I was wrong. "What's your name?"

"On your roll I'm Sabrina, but I go by Bree." I answered shyly.

A smile spread across his lips and I was in heaven. "Well Bree, you just became my favorite student." I smiled and I knew I was now getting dirty looks from the female population in this class, but I did not give a damn. "She is completely right," He said looking to the rest of the class. "And she is the first person all day to get that question right." He looked to me again. "What are you good at?"

I was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say, he kind of took my breath away. "Writing." Stiles finally answered for me.

He didn't take his eyes off of me and seemed to be smiling at me the same way I was smiling at him. "I can't wait to read your work." He said seriously. I blushed and looked down at my pen. I didn't know what it was about him, but I liked Mason. Even if he was my teacher and I knew it was wrong I really, really liked Mason.


	20. If I'm to Live

**A/N: In response to the last chapter, Mason will be a very important character. He's not just another love interest for Bree, he's extremely important for the development of Bree's character. Ugh! I want to tell you guys so bad, but I can't! I'm open to your guesses though! What do **_**you**_** think Mason is going to contribute? Okay, back to this chapter, this is going to be where Derek decides he's going to leave Beacon Hills. I was inspired by the movie Nine to write this scene. I recently saw it, fell in love with it and found that Derek and Bree were in a similar situation to the couple in the movie, especially this scene. Enjoy!**

**Derek:**

The room was black and white, telling me one thing, I was dreaming. There was smoke all around, men smoking cigarettes and slicked black hair. There were large, elaborate curtains on the barren stage when the announcer's voice came on. "Now presenting, Bree Stilinski."

My Bree stepped on the stage wearing a long, elegant black dress with a large slit on the right. She had on silk gloves and pearls with her hair in a loose bun. Men hollered when they saw her and she stepped forward, tugging on the boa around her neck. "You want my love?" She asked seductively while looking at me and slowly removing the boa from her neck, revealing her cleavage. "Take it all." She looked to the other men and bit her lip. "You want to watch it all come off?" They all hollered again. "Take it all." She threw the boa out into the audience and she moved back to the curtains.

She gripped onto the curtains and gave the audience a seductive look, she used to only give me. "You want my glove?" She asked while moving her hand out. "Are you enthralled?" She began to slip it off slowly and the men begged for more like dogs. "You want to see it slip away and watch it fall?" She dropped it once it was fully off and the men began to cheer more. I wanted to get up and punch them all in the face for hounding Bree like a stripper, but I couldn't move from my seat that was a few feet away from the stage. She looked to me again and took off her other glove, the same seductive way. "It's your show, Derek." She said with a shrug. Her seductive look turned into what looked like a face of misery when she threw her hands in the air. "Take it all."

She turned around and began to unzip her dress and shake her hips. "You want to movement to see what the hips can do." I wanted to cover her up more than anything. "Come watch the skanky girl, see how the pasties twirl." She didn't need to be shown of like that. She wasn't a cheap slut. So why was she doing this? Under the dress was tight, sparkly lingerie. "To make your bells all ring." She turned around and her corset was black and the part around her stomach was see through and had sparkles all around. She had on a black sash over her underwear with what looked like fringe sparkles hanging down it then her sheer black tights that only went up to her thighs, held to her underwear by clips. "Fulfilling everything you've ever wanted." She said as she as she pulled the pearls off of her and threw them into the audience, one landing only a few inches from my foot.

"So go ahead," She said while pulling her hair out of its bun and shaking her blonde curls everywhere. "Take it all." She put her heel on a man's shoulder and he kissed her legs all over. "You want my soul? Take it all." She pushed off of his shoulder as he reached out for her.

She dropped to the floor and whipped her hair around seductively. "It's time to leave," She said looking to me as she crawled forward on the stage. "If I'm to live." She sat up and looked to me, showing that miserable face again. "Because I have no more," She said throwing herself down, desperately. "There's nothing left to give."

She sat up quickly and took off her corset, revealing a sparkly bra and ran into the audience. They caught her and began to kiss every part of her body. She looked pained by it, like she hated the thought of them touching her. They began to throw her around the audience and her face twisted into more pain and more sorrow. I wanted to pick her up and take her far away from that place, letting her know she never had to do anything like that again, but I couldn't move from my seat. One of the men pulled off the sash around her underwear, but before it was completely gone, she shook it to the beat of the drum from the band playing a sexy tune behind her and threw it into the audience herself revealing her mesh underwear. She threw herself back and the men pulled her back onto the stage. Once she got there she was thrown around again, but steadied herself, turning to face me and only looking at me with an angry face. "I watched you rise! I watched you fall!" She began as she strut towards me and then turned her back to me abruptly. A man came up right behind her and began to move his hands all over her. "While I'm standing with my back against the wall!"

He turned her around and she looked to me with even more anger than before. "Now it's your turn to finally learn!" She moved off the stage as the men grabbed onto her. "You had the world!" She said gesturing to herself. "You had your fling!" She practically spat, now only steps away from my seat. "You wanted more than everything!" She threw herself into my lap and was holding the collar of my shirt aggressively. "You got your wish! You got your prize!" She grabbed my thigh harshly and held on to it. "Now take it right between your thighs!" She looked back to me, grabbing the back of my head so I would look at the broken tears falling down her face. "You grabbed for everything, but don't you see that in the end there will be NOTHING," The room got quiet. The music stopped playing, the men stopped hollering and it was just the two of us. "Left," The music returned. "Of," The men began to holler again. "ME!" They pulled her by her arms, back into the crowd and I tried to reach out to get her to stay, but it didn't work.

I sat up in my bed, gasping at what I had just seen. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. There was a knock on the door and I got up, breathing heavily to answer the door. It was Peter with a plastic bag and a drink holder. "What do you want?" I asked him breathlessly. I really didn't feel like seeing him right now.

"I'm here because you asked me to come here." He said while studying me confused. "And why are you so breathless?" He looked back up to my face, with a slight smile. "Bree here?"

"Not funny." I answered quickly.

He shrugged. "An uncle can dream." He moved the holder towards me and I pulled one of the coffees off of it then he moved past me. "I really did come to love that pretty little fairy." I rolled my eyes as I shut the door after him.

"How do you think I feel?" I walked over to the table he was taking the breakfast out on.

"She looks just like her mother." He commented while looking off into space and turning his attention back to the breakfast. "You really messed up with that one." He said while handing me my food while I glared at him. I really didn't want him to lecture me about Bree, especially after the dream I just had. "She was perfect for you." He looked up at my face and shrugged. "Sorry kid." He began to look around confused. "Where's your sister? Cora!" He called towards the stairs.

She began to walk down the stairs in her pajama bottoms and a tank top, looking at Peter with angry, sleepy eyes. "Stop yelling." She complained as she got to the table and took her coffee from the cup holder.

"Great," Peter said sarcastically. "The family's all here." He looked to me. "Perfect time to have a family meeting."

Both Cora and Peter looked to me, waiting on a decision and I had no idea why. I was no longer an alpha. Why did I still have to make the decisions? "Are we still doing this?" Cora asked looking to me.

All I could manage was a shrug. I still wasn't totally over the nightmare I had just had and I really didn't want to talk about this. "Derek," Peter sighed. "There's a choice to be made and even if you are no longer an alpha the choice of what this family is doing falls on you."

I looked up at Peter and then to Cora who was giving me a slight smile. Then the words from the dream began to replay in my mind. "It's time to leave if I'm to live." I whispered.

"What?" Peter asked completely confused.

I shook my head. "Just something Bree said…in a dream."

Peter made an unamused face. "So now we're listening to dream Bree?"

"Point is," I said ignoring him and looking down at the table. "I had Bree, the world. Then I had my fling, Jennifer. I wanted more than everything when I told her I didn't love her. I took every bit of her and left her broken with nothing left of her." I took a deep breath before continuing, all the words she said from the dream became even clearer and clearer and I now knew what this dream was trying to tell me. "I destroyed her and I need to leave so she can live her life."

"So you're just going to let her go?" Peter asked me without his usual sarcastic tone. I could feel both of their eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at them.

"Derek," Cora began. "I don't believe that Bree will be truly happy without you in Beacon Hills. Derek," She sighed out. "You love her and you know she loves you so why are you giving up?"

"Because I don't deserve her." I said quickly while looking up at Cora. "I do not deserve her."

"And Scott does?" Peter asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, he does." And for the first time I made a pact with myself that I was going to stay away from Bree so she could live her life without me in it. So she could fall in love with someone else, no matter how painfully that would be.


	21. The Princesses

**A/N: So, I've had to change my poll on which story I should write next because I realized some I wasn't ready to write yet. I need you guys to vote again of what story you would like to see next; sorry for any inconvenience. In response to the last chapter, Derek will fight for Bree in 3B once he sees what's been going on while he was gone with Scott, Kira, Mason and Bree. It gets pretty crazy. I don't even know what to call this thing anymore. A love pyramid? Anyways, this is going to be a cute little chapter where Bree and Lydia take Cora, show her around town and do a little girl bonding. Enjoy!**

**Bree:**

Derek and I were in his loft, just the two of us. Cora was at Peter's and it was the only true alone time we had gotten since school started. I was making Derek some dinner considering we were both starved from spending all day in bed getting our work out for the day done. I was in his shirt, some socks and my underwear as I put the garlic bread in the oven to heat it up and I felt Derek's hands grab my waist from behind. "Derek," I said looking past his shirtless torso and to his face. "As much as I love you I really don't want to have sex in the kitchen where other people besides you eat."

He turned me around quickly and I got on my tip toes to kiss him. When he pulled away I was still on my toes so I could be as close to his face as I could. "You're the only one who uses that kitchen."

"Well," I said pushing a finger into his bare chest. "If you would learn to cook like a normal person and eat normal food and seriously," I said moving away from him to look at his body. "How are you this physically fit when you don't eat like a normal person?"

He pulled me in by the waist. "I get a lot of exercise." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again as the oven began to beep.

"Meatballs are done." I said moving out of his grip on me and pulling one of the trays out from the oven and placed it on the counter. I turned to him and he was smiling at me. "Now all we need is the bread." He moved towards me again and I pushed him away. "Don't, because I need to talk to you about an idea that I have."

"An idea?" He asked as he moved to me again.

"Yes." I said pushing him away again.

"About what?" He asked moving to me again.

"God," I exclaimed. "We've had sex all day. How could you possibly keep going?" He smirked and I smirked back at him. We could play this game for hours. "I don't want us to get going while I'm trying to talk to you about Cora."

He sighed and moved past me, pulling himself up to sit on the counter that wasn't occupied by food. "What's your idea?" He asked as I turned around to look at him and grabbed his hand.

"Cora doesn't really know anybody and even though she's been gone for the past six years she's still a teenage girl and she still needs girl time."

"Are you trying to steal my sister?"

I shrugged. "In a way."

He gave me a look. "I'm sure Cora doesn't want to do any of the things you're going to drag her into doing."

"You're not a girl." I said as he rolled his eyes. "You don't know what it's like to go out with your girlfriends and have a good time doing girl stuff that you can't do with guys around." I couldn't help, but think about how much I missed Allison while I gave that little speech.

"Now," Derek began. "Are we sure that this is about Cora having friends and not you trying to replace Allison with my sister?"

I shrugged. "A little of both." He gave me a look and I let out an angry sigh. "I just want your sister to have fun and more importantly to like me."

"She likes you." He argued.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically as he nodded. "She calls me teenage Barbie."

"Maybe it's a compliment." He said slowly. It was my turn to give him a look and I could see in his face that he was trying to think of how he should put his next words. "Cora likes you I just think she's jealous of you."

Well that was a new one. "Jealous?" I asked. "Of me?" He nodded. "Defend your argument."

He blinked a couple of times, not really expecting that from me. "You're beautiful, popular, have a home, have a dad and you're the most important girl in my life."

It suddenly all hit me at once and I understood everything. "Cora is jealous of me because I have everything she wants and she's not the most important girl in your life anymore." He nodded slowly and I looked back to his face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this when you realized it?"

"I was going to, but then Deucalion broke into my loft."

I let out a sigh and I looked to him. "How am I just realizing this? I'm usually the first to pick up on this kind of stuff."

"You're rusty." He said pulling me closer to him as he flashed me a smile. "You've been spending too much time with me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You want me to spend less time with you?"

He pulled my face to his and we breathed each other in. "No." He breathed out with a smile.

I kissed him slowly, but we were interrupted by the beeping of the oven. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer to him. "Derek," I squealed with laughter with my lips still pressed to his. "We're going to burn the loft down." I said once I finally got away from him.

I quickly pulled the bread out of the oven and put it on the stove top. Before I could do anything Derek picked me up bridal style and I let out fits of laughter as I kicked my legs in the air, trying to get free. He ran to the bed and slammed me down on it, climbing on top of me and kissing me. Suddenly, I heard the door slide open and I pushed Derek off of me as we both sat up to look at both Cora and Peter walking in. "Hey." I said with a smile.

Cora just rolled her eyes and moved to the stairs to go to her bedroom. "Cora," Derek scolded.

"It's fine." I told him as she stopped on the stairs and looked to Derek.

Derek turned to Cora. "You're going out with Bree and Lydia tomorrow."

I straightened up when he said that, not really expecting him to agree to me. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you could use some friends."

"Whatever." She mumbled as she climbed the stairs with a stomp.

"She'll come around." Peter promised as I turned to look at him. He began to look around. "It smells delicious. Bree, have you been cooking again?" I pinched my fingers together and smiled at him. He cheered with his head falling back. "I'll be eating." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

I waved at him and turned back to Derek once he was in the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that." I said while rubbing his bare chest.

"I wanted to do that." He said looking right into my eyes. "I know how important it is for her to like you."

I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. I wanted Cora to like me. No, I _needed_ Cora to like me if I was ever going to continue this relationship with Derek.

**Cora:**

I trudged down the stairs with a purse and stopped when I got to Derek waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed. "Why are you making me do this?" I asked simply.

"Because Bree wants to get to know you." He told me in the same simple tone I used.

"What if I don't want to get to know Bree?" I challenged, but Derek just gave me a deeper glare.

"You want to know Bree." Peter said coming to the bottom of the stairs. "Bree is awesome."

Derek turned to him with a slight smirk. "Bree is pretty awesome." He nodded and the boys turned back to me wearing a smile.

I rolled my eyes and moved past them to sit on the couch while I waited for Bree and Lydia. In only a few moments the blonde and red headed princess walked through the sliding door in their tall heels and tight skirts. Bree was perfect. She had flawless skin, bouncy blonde hair, full red lips and a body not too skinny, but not too big. Derek walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. I rolled my eyes at the two and Lydia walked over to me. "Hey." She said excitedly. She was wearing a black leather skirt and a sheer white blouse.

"Hey." I said back with a slight smile. She also looked perfect compared to my plain black dress, sheer tights and all black Converse. "So," I said standing up. "Where are we going?"

"Just a teen club." Bree said walking up to me. Her blonde hair was in a sophisticated up-down look, with a grey blouse and sparkly skirt. "No big deal." She said turning to Derek who was right by her. "We'll have her home by-"

"Whenever." Peter said with a pleasant smile. 

I rolled my eyes at him. I really wanted a curfew. I didn't want to be out for hours on end with these girls who were beyond flawless compared to my cheap clothes, dull hair, un made up face and boring personality. "Let's get this over with." I said hurrying to the door with the princesses trailing behind me in their clacking heels.

When we got down to the parking lot and I saw Bree's car my mouth dropped. "This is your car?" I practically squealed out.

"Yeah." She said as she unlocked the door. "You like it?"

"Love it!" I exclaimed as I slipped into the passenger's seat. "Is it a 92?"

"93." She corrected looking to me with an excited smile while holding onto the steering wheel lovingly.

Another reason to be jealous. I loved her car. "Do I need to switch my shoes out for the bad side of town?" Lydia asked as Bree started the car and I looked to Bree. Why were we going to go to the bad side of the town?

"We should be fine." Bree said once she had pulled out of the parking space and got onto the road.

"Bad side of town?" I repeated.

Bree turned to me and smiled. "You think we're far enough away for Derek not to be able to hear us anymore?" I nodded with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That whole teen club thing was for Derek."

"So where are we going?"

"A real club." She said looking back to the road with a smile on her face. "You need a fake ID first."

My mouth dropped with a slight smile. "You're the cool girlfriend aren't you? The kind that's going to do fun, illegal stuff with the sister."

"Sweetheart," Bree began, turning to me. "I invented the cool girlfriend." I was trying really hard not to like her, but Derek and Peter were right. Bree is awesome.

**Bree:**

"Fake name?" Danny's ex, Jarret, asked from behind his computer.

I looked to Cora, debating on it. "Aubrey Haynes." I decided.

"Aubrey?" Cora asked me from where she stood in front of the camera.

I turned to look at her. "Under English decent both Derek and Aubrey mean ruler." I began to think. "Although Aubrey does mean ruler of the elves."

"Outfit." Lydia called out.

I turned back to Cora and nodded. "You can't be wearing the same outfit in your fake ID picture."

She looked down at her outfit and gave me a look. "There's a shirt in the back." Jarret told me.

I moved to the back and picked up a shirt and rolled my eyes when I saw what it said. "Beacon Hills High School? Seriously?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes moving to Cora. "You'll just have to put it on backwards."

She put the shirt on quickly and I moved back to Lydia. "Smile." Jarret told her. Cora had such a pretty smile. I couldn't believe she was jealous of _me_. She had insane natural beauty, unlike me. She didn't need make up to look pretty and I did. "Beautiful." He commented after he took the picture.

"Get this shirt off of me." Cora called as she tried to pull it off herself, but got stuck. "It stinks." I rushed to her and helped her get it off. "Thanks." She breathed out with a smile as I threw it across the room. It did stink.

I turned back to her with a smile. "No problem."

The laminating machine was growling and soon Cora's ID was done. I handed it to her and pulled my wallet out to pay Jarret. "You don't have to pay for me." Cora told me.

"It's a gift." I told her. "You weren't ready to pay for a fake ID."

She smiled at me like she was a little shocked with my generosity. "Thanks." She said with that same pretty smile.

"No problem." I said as I handed Jarret a fifty dollar bill quickly so Cora wouldn't see how much it actually cost.

"Thank you." Jarret said as he pulled it from my hands.

"Oh by the way," I began, stopping Cora who had begun to walk away, but never taking my eyes off of Jarret. "If you ever hurt Danny again the next time I come here won't be to purchase a fake ID." I growled at him. He nodded like he was uncomfortable and I walked away with Cora and Lydia following. Once we got in the car I turned to Lydia in the back seat. "Start quizzing her after five minutes of studying her ID."

"I have to study an ID?" Cora asked me.

"Yeah," I told her as I pulled out of my parking space. "I learned that one the hard way. Now I know that thing like the back of my hand."

Cora sighed and pulled out the ID, studying all of it. When we got to the club we sat in the car for a few extra minutes as Lydia tested Cora. "Where were you born?"

"Sacramento."

"Correct." Lydia said in a perky voice.

"What year were you born?" I asked her.

"1990 on July the 22nd."

"Correct." Lydia said again with a slightly impressed voice. "Time for the one question that could ruin everything." Lydia said moving closer to Cora. "What is your name?"

Cora looked to me and smiled. "Aubrey Haynes."

"She's ready." I told Lydia as she nodded in agreement. Cora let out a small cheer as we all got out of the car and went into the club. A fast pop song was playing and I turned to Cora. "Go get a drink." I told her.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the loud music that shook the building.

"You've got this." I told her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cora gave me a quick hug before walking over to the bar leaving just Lydia and I. "Looks like this girl's night is becoming a success." She said gesturing to Cora who was talking to the bartender. "I think she's really starting to like you." 

"You think so?" I asked while biting my lip. I really wanted Cora to like me. I've always dreamed of having a boyfriend who had a sister I was best friends with. Then if Derek and I ended up together Cora and I would be sisters. We had to like each other if Derek and I were going to work.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia screamed over the cheering girls that seemed to be in the middle of a bachelorette party. "She's falling for you with every second that passes by."

I gave Lydia a bright smile and looked back to Cora who was coming over with a drink. My mouth dropped and when she got to me she began laughing. "I can't believe that actually worked."

I hugged her excitedly as she continued to laugh and when I pulled away Lydia gave me a slight wink. "Let's dance." Lydia said grabbing my arm and I pulled Cora along with me. Together we all danced the night away.

**Lydia:**

Cora and Bree came out of the club after me with their arms around each other and laughing hysterically. "I can't believe he asked for your number." Cora laughed out.

"I can't believe he asked for your vagina." Bree squealed.

Cora began to laugh even harder and I joined in on the laughter. "Where are we going?" I asked now walking backwards down the sidewalk.

"I cannot drive." Bree said as her and Cora were swinging their held hands back and forth.

"If I got behind the wheel I don't think we could make it ten feet before I killed us in a drunk driving accident." I told her quickly.

"Same here." Cora breathed out.

"Then what do we do?" I asked, but then I felt my feet fall from under me and I landed on my butt hard. Cora and Bree burst into laughter and I also laughed, but I had to admit that I was a little embarrassed. "It's not funny." I laughed out.

"Then why are you laughing?" Bree asked as she fell to the ground from laughter and Cora followed her example.

We laughed like that for a few minutes until Cora finally spoke. "We can't just sit here." She said as she put her arm around me. "We have to go somewhere."

"Before we get arrested for public intoxication." I added. 

"Oh my god." Bree said getting up. "I am so not getting arrested by my dad." Bree helped both Cora and I up then it looked like an idea clicked in her head. "I know where we can go."

**Derek:**

"You seriously think that tracking Bree is the best?" Peter asked as he and Isaac followed me through the forest. "She's probably passed out in her room along with Cora and Lydia."

"No," Isaac said, turning to Peter. "Stiles said she wasn't there."

"I need to find her." I told him as I felt her scent growing stronger the further we got into the woods. "She's here somewhere."

"I'm sure she's fine." I could sense the annoyance in Peter's voice, but I didn't really care. I hadn't heard from Bree in over twelve hours. The only time we had gone this long without talking was when she thought I was dead months ago.

"Just help me find her." I said turning back to him with a slight edge in my voice.

I was freaking out as Isaac walked up to me. "We're gonna find her." He looked back at Peter and rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it he's probably right. She's fine. She's Bree. She can handle herself."

I stopped him, knowing her scent was only a few feet from me and so was the Hale house. "She's in our old house?" Peter asked, now standing right next to me.

I walked over to the house, climbed the stairs and walked inside to find Bree, Cora and Lydia curled up together on the living room floor. "What the hell?" Isaac asked from behind me.

Peter let out a small laugh and I turned to him with an annoyed look. "Okay," He began with the smile still on his face. "Obviously they got drunk last night."

I looked back at the girls and Cora was resting her head on Bree's stomach and Lydia's was lying her head on Bree's chest. Peter was right. They did get drunk. Peter turned around and picked up a plank of wood nearby and dropped it causing a loud bang. Once the wood hit the floor all three of their heads shot up from where they were sitting and then they all touched their heads, probably feeling the pounding hangover from last night. "What the hell?" Lydia groaned.

"I need a ginger ale." Bree said as she began to massage her temples.

Cora fell back down, snuggling on Bree's legs. "I need a coffin."

"So you had a good night." I commented with a smirk. They all groaned in response. "Bree," I began while smiling at her. "What happened to the teen club that's no big deal?"

She looked like a doe caught in the headlights which made my smile grow even wider. "Honestly," She began. "If I wasn't hung over I could come up with an elaborate explanation that wasn't true."

Isaac crossed his arms, amused. "I've never seen Bree drunk before."

"It's interesting." Peter said with a nod before he turned to look at the girls again. "I've never seen Cora drunk."

Cora was getting ready to fall back to sleep on Bree's legs, so I moved over to her and helped her up. "Come on." I reached down for Bree to grab my hand and when she was standing up I wrapped my arm around her. I looked to Isaac. "Can you get her home?" He nodded and moved to Lydia. I had gotten out of the Hale house with Peter following when I turned to look at Cora. "Did you have fun?" She nodded while trying to hide her eyes from the sun and when I looked to Bree she was doing the same. This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
